


Professeur Layton et l'ultime énigme

by Ayanomenella



Series: Professeur Layton : La troisième trilogie. [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adventure, Detective, Family, Folsense, Gen, Investigation, Kidnapping, Letter, Murder, Mystery, Rich - Freeform, c'est vous !, chock, it's you!, post first trilogy, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanomenella/pseuds/Ayanomenella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le destin perdu, Layton sombre dans un état lamentable.<br/>C'est là qu'il reçoit une lettre de son apprenti lui parlant d'un étrange événement produis il y a peu. Le lieu ? Folsense !<br/>Apparemment, la "ville fantôme" aurait subit quelque changements... et aurait été la scène d'un meurtre !<br/>Layton et son apprenti, accompagnés de Flora se rendent alors à cette ville pour en savoir plus. Ça a tout l'air d'une enquête classique comme toutes les précédentes.<br/>Sauf qu'en fait, ce n'est pas le cas.<br/>En se lançant dans cette aventure, ils étaient bien loin d'imaginer qu'ils allaient vivre une histoire qui allait complètement changer leur vie. Une histoire qui allait creuser dans leurs trois grandes aventures passées et détruire de très solides convictions.<br/>Une histoire où on s'habitue au choc...</p><p>Il s'agit de l’ultime énigme du professeur Layton. Pourra-t-il la résoudre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thème de l'histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'ai décidé de poster ici ma toute première fanfiction que j'ai terminé il y a quelques mois. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires, mais tous ceux qui ont lu ont aimé :)  
> Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif). Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le poème qui résume l'histoire, comme un thème général. Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !

Un village, une boîte et le temps,  
Quel point commun entre ces trois éléments ?  
Un professeur averti,  
Et son fidèle apprenti,  
Qui, par hasard les avaient rencontrés,  
Le mystère est donc percé.

Ou bien plus encore,  
Un lien plus fort,  
Il n'y a point de coïncidences,  
Ce qui nous mène à une évidence :  
Une énigme qui les lie existe,  
Le mystère donc persiste.

Une missive arrivée,  
Un passé retrouvé,  
Un nouveau départ s'annonce,  
Une autre aventure commence,  
Entame ta course hâtée,  
Vers l'ultime vérité…


	2. Prologue : Les douleurs d'un héros.

Le temps est assez lourd, aujourd'hui.  
À Londres, le ciel est couvert et il y a tellement de brouillard que l'on ne verrait pas plus d'un mètre devant soi; il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un être vivant dans les rues; tout semble mort.  
Au milieu de cette ambiance oppressante, une jeune femme est en train de marcher, seule, dans les rues de la capitale britannique. Malgré la peur qu'on pourrait aisément lire dans ses yeux, elle continue d'avancer d'un pas déterminé, regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle cherche quelque chose…  
Le vent sifflote tout en faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux légèrement frisés ; elle ajuste son chapeau blanc à bande bleue et ferme les boutons de sa veste bleu clair tout en regardant le ciel; un énorme orage s'annonce.   
« Hershel… » Appela-t-elle d'une voix qui exprimait l'hésitation et la peur qui la consumaient.  
Mais le concerné ne répondit pas et elle dut continuer sa marche en silence.  
Elle entendit soudain un énorme bruit et se retourna immédiatement pour en connaître la source.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit un énorme ouragan s'abattre sur elle. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent, elle recula de quelques pas, mais, paralysée par la peur, elle ne put s'échapper.   
« Hershel »cria-t-elle « Hershel… »  
Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise complètement. Elle avait disparu, engloutie par l'ouragan…  
Et puis… « Oh… »  
Le professeur Layton venait d'ouvrir les yeux; il déplaça son regard à travers toute la pièce avant de déposer sa main sur son front.   
« J'ai encore refait ce cauchemar » dit-il d'une voix épuisée. L'horloge indiquait six heures et demie du matin. Il faisait tôt, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, mais il ne pouvait plus se rendormir.  
Il se leva lentement, et avança vers le miroir accroché au mur de sa chambre, pour faire face à celui qui était devenu son pire ennemi : Lui-même.  
Et son reflet en disait long sur son état…  
Il avait le visage pâle, les cheveux décoiffés et quelques cernes sous les yeux mais ça ne le choquait pas le moins du monde, vu tout ce qu'il a dû endurer. Il ne comptait plus maintenant toutes les nuits blanches qu'il a passées, ni les fois où il avait été réveillé par de terribles cauchemars. Sa vie avait complètement basculé depuis ce jour-là et, même s'il était aussi normal qu'auparavant aux yeux des autres, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de son chagrin.   
« Professeur Hershel Layton… » Dit-il en contemplant son image « J'ai bien du mal à croire que c'est la personne que j'ai devant moi. »  
Et Hershel poussa un long soupir…  
Il était le professeur à renommé mondiale, il avait résolu des dizaines d'affaires qui troublaient la police, mais aujourd'hui, un sentiment de déception s'emparait de lui il avait le sentiment d'avoir raté sa vie et, quelque part, il n'avait pas tort.   
Sa vie avait été une série d'adieux : D'abord ses parents, puis son frère, puis Claire, cette personne avec qui il dessinait joyeusement les traits d'un destin heureux qui fut perdu avant même de commencer.  
Il y avait aussi son assistante et, depuis peu, son apprenti.   
Le professeur commençait vraiment à douter que toutes ces expériences soient le fruit du hasard et se considérait comme un être maudit ; mais la vie devait bien continuer…  
Toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces larmes, il les laissait pour lui-même, continuant à apparaître aux yeux des autres comme ce parfait gentleman qu'il a toujours été. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éloigna du miroir. Il prit un bain avant de s'habiller, comme à son habitude, d'un pull orange, d'un pantalon brun et d'une veste de la même couleur puis se dirigea vers la petite table qui se trouvait juste à coté de son lit pour saisir un objet d'une très grande valeur.  
Layton, ce «héros» à l'intelligence hors pair avait à présent deux façades et la seule chose qui faisait la différence entre elles, c'était ce précieux haut-de-forme. Il le portait pour dissimuler sa personnalité comme on étale un drap pour couvrir quelque chose.  
En avançant vers la porte de sa chambre, il passa près de ce miroir si sincère, il leva alors les yeux sans s'arrêter pour voir ce nouveau reflet, puis rabaissa la tête et continua de marcher doucement vers la sortie.  
Cette journée, commencée dans le désespoir et les douleurs, allait, invraisemblablement, être le point de départ d'une nouvelle aventure, l'ultime énigme du professeur Layton.


	3. Deux lettres, deux mystères -partie1-

Le silence est le seul maître dans un appartement londonien habité par un professeur désespéré et sa fille adoptive endormie.  
Il venait à peine de sortir de sa chambre qu'il s'interrogeait déjà sur le programme de sa journée. Il prendrait d'abord sa tasse de thé habituelle qui n'avait plus le même gout depuis que son apprenti n'était plus là pour la lui préparer puis il sortirait faire les courses et acheter le journal Ensuite, de retour, il s'assiérait au salon pour lire le London Times ou encore un bon livre. L'après-midi, il accompagnerait Flora dans sa promenade comme à l'accoutumée, et enfin il finirait certainement sa journée. IL finirait probablement sa journée en lisant ou encore en préparant les questions des examens pour ses élèves.  
Et il poussa un long soupir. Tout ceci lui semblait tellement monotone  
Sept heures trente-huit minutes…  
Il se décida à sortir. Comme Flora dormait toujours, il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller. Il ferma donc la porte et s'en alla.  
Mais il avait à peine ouvert la porte de la Laytonmobile qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.  
-Professeur Layton ! Professeur Layton !  
-Ah ! Bonjour monsieur Chiftter.  
C'était le facteur.  
-Bonjour professeur j'ai une lettre pour vous, ou plutôt deux, dit l'homme en ouvrant sa sacoche, tenez.  
-Merci bien cher monsieur, répondit Layton en les saisissants.  
-Oh ! J'oubliais juste de vous préciser que l'une d'entre elles était très importante elle m'a été personnellement confiée pour que je vous l'apporte ce matin même cela semble urgent.  
«Étrange… » Se dit le professeur en lui-même.  
-Mais qui vous l'a confiée ? Ajouta-t-il à voix haute.  
-Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais je crois qu'il travaillait à Gressenelher… Oui ! C'est le docteur Schrader.  
-Le docteur Schrader? Songea-t-il en lui-même. Pourquoi m'envoyer une lettre ? Je l'ai vu hier, je le verrai demain. Hmm…  
-Bon, je dois y aller, professeur. Passez une bonne journée.  
\- Merci bien M. Chiftter, bonne journée à vous aussi.  
Layton inspecta la lettre de Schrader. Il l'ouvrit sur place, entra dans sa voiture et commença à la lire :  
« Cher Hershel,  
Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton seul jour de congé. Mais j'ai besoin de te voir au plus vite. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de venir me voir aujourd'hui dans mon bureau à l'université ?  
Andrew Schrader »  
La lettre n'expliquait rien, elle ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage. Cependant, il jugea judicieux d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Après tout, les courses pouvaient bien attendre.  
Il plia les deux lettres et les mit dans sa poche, sans même prendre le temps de regarder la deuxième : la lettre d'Andrew l'intriguait tellement qu'il voulait arriver au plus vite, il n'avait donc pas une seconde à perdre.  
« Je la lirai plus tard » pensa-t-il en démarrant sa voiture.  
Arrivé à Gressenelher, le professeur se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de docteur. Il frappa à la porte, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, mais ne reçut que le silence comme réplique.  
Un autre professeur, qui passait par là, l'interpella.  
-Bonjour professeur Layton, vous cherchez le Dr.Shrader.  
-En effet, mais je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas arrivé.  
-Et il ne risque pas d'arriver aujourd'hui. Voyez-vous, il est parti en Amérique pour assister à un colloque et ne sera pas de retour avant trois jours.  
-Comment cela ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé je l'avais vu hier pourtant.  
Le professeur commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.  
-Le docteur Schrader est un homme très occupé, il a surement du oublier de vous en parler, le rassura son confrère.  
Mais Layton savait très bien que cette théorie était à exclure et ce, pour une simple raison : cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. S'il savait qu'il ne serait pas là, pour qui lui demander de le rejoindre ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre recommandée ?  
Une chose restait claire cependant, c'est qu'Andrew n'était pas là. Layton décida alors d'aller à son bureau afin de travailler sur quelques artefacts. Puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter.  
La porte de son bureau était ouverte. Et à l'intérieur, une femme était entrain de balayer. C'était Rosa.  
Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.  
-Je vous avais dit que vous travailliez trop, professeur vous venez même dans votre jour de repos ,s'exclama-t-elle en posant son balai contre le mur.  
-Non… C'est juste que j'avais quelque chose de très important qui m'a poussé à venir ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-t-il simplement en entrant.  
-Bon, dans ce cas là, je vous laisse travailler. Voulez vous que je vous prépare une tasse de thé ?  
Il en avait bu une ce matin mais un vrai gentleman ne refuse jamais du thé.  
-Volontiers.  
Et Rosa s'en alla, pour revenir quelques minutes après avec une tasse de thé vert qu'elle déposa sur le bureau près de la fenêtre. Layton la remercia, et elle sortit, renfermant la porte derrière elle.  
Le professeur été épuisé alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait ce jour là. Il se posait des centaines de questions concernant la lettre du docteur Schrader et avait la certitude qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.  
« Voyons Hershel » se dit-il à lui-même « un vrai gentleman doit toujours réfléchir avec lucidité quelque soit la situation. Je devrais travailler maintenant, je dois attendre le retour d'Andrew pour lui demander des explications. »  
Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas se concentrer sur les artefacts qui étaient devant lui: il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Alors il renonça.  
Il ôta donc son chapeau et le déposa sur la petite table basse qui se dressait au centre de la pièce, puis s'écroula sur la chaise de son bureau et ferma les yeux un instant ; c'est là qu'une nouvelle idée lui passa par la tête.  
Le professeur glissa rapidement sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche ; il fallait qu'il relise cette lettre, peu être trouvera-t-il un indice, un sens caché.  
C'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'il découvrit que la lettre qu'il avait retirée n'était pas celle du docteur ; c'était la deuxième, la lettre qu'il avait à peine regardée. Il aurait dû la rendre dans sa poche et sortir celle qui l'intéressait, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Cette missive arrivait à point nommé, vu qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.  
Layton examina donc l'enveloppe quelques instants à la recherche du destinateur, mais seuls son nom et son adresse étaient écrits. Le timbre indiquait que la lettre venait d'un autre pays, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment il avait tellement voyagé et connaissait des gens des quatre coins du monde. Mais qui aurait bien pu l'envoyer ?  
Sa curiosité augmentait, il était à présent déterminé à l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe il trouva une lettre, une petite note et une seconde enveloppe. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?  
Il déplia la lettre et déplaça son regard immédiatement vers le bas afin de lire le nom de celui qui l'avait envoyée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent, pourtant ce qu'il voyait n'était pas si inattendu. Parfois, les nouvelles les plus surprenantes sont les nouvelles qu'on pense si évidentes qu'on ne s'y attend plus, on croit que ça n'arrive que dans notre imagination. Souvent, on a tort…  
Sans savoir pour qui ni pourquoi, c'est à voix haute qu'il lut le nom de celui qui avait envoyait cette lettre, cette écriture qu'il connaissait si bien, qui le rendait encore plus nostalgique que jamais…  
« - Votre apprenti et ami, Luke. »


	4. Deux lettres, deux mystères -partie2-

« Votre apprenti et ami, Luke »

Luke… Luke… C’était une lettre de Luke !

Pourquoi avait-il ce drôle de sentiment ? Si Luke avait été là, il aurait dit que c’était la célèbre intuition qui parle du professeur, mais il savait qu’il n’était guère d’intuition qui parle; c’était juste un pressentiment. Après tout, toutes les aventures qu’ils avaient vécues lui et son apprenti avaient débuté par des lettres ; serait-ce le cas avec celle-là ? Ou serait-ce une simple lettre que son disciple lui a envoyée pour lui donner de ses nouvelles et demander des siennes ?

Il appréhendait quelque peu cette lettre, peu être par ce qu’il n’avait pas vu Luke depuis des mois maintenant -depuis trois mois, pour être plus précise-. Ou peu être était-ce à cause de cette enveloppe ainsi que cette petite note jointes à la lettre. Peu être –et cette raison lui semblait la plus valable- que le Layton sans haut-de-forme se sentait bouleversé de voir devant lui un élément de sa vie ancienne qu’il haïssait tant, autant que l’actuelle à vrai dire.

Il fallait pourtant bien  la lire ; la voix de son disciple résonnait dans sa tête tandis qu’il lisait ces mots :

 _« Cher professeur Layton_ _;_ _  
J’espère que vous vous portez bien. Il y a tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Rassurez-vous, je prends mes marques et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis. En réalité, je vous écris à la suite d’un incident étrange qui s’est produit il y a peu. Je pense que ce mystère ne pourra être élucidé que par le professeur Layton et son apprenti. Je compte sur vous. Je joins à cette lettre toutes les informations relatives à cet incident.  
Cela pourrait être le point de départ d’une nouvelle aventure ! __É_ _crivez_ _-moi vite !_ _À bientôt_ _._  
Votre apprenti et ami, Luke »

Un silence étrange s’installa lorsque Hershel Layton termina de lire. Il déposa doucement la petite lettre sur la table, à coté de sa tasse de thé, puis se leva et lança un regard à la rue à travers la fenêtre. Il sourit. Il sourit malgré tous les événements de la journée qui l’avaient profondément secoué, malgré son état il y a peu, malgré le fait qu’il ne portait pas son chapeau. Il sourit simplement car il voulait sourire ; bizarrement, c’était la chose qui lui faisait peur dans cette qui lettre le rendait joyeux.

Mais il reprit vite ses esprits,  et saisit le petit mot qu’il avait reçu avec le reste :

_«Toutes les informations relatives à cet étrange incident sont consignées dans ce document scellé. D’ailleurs, comment trouvez-vous mon sceau ? Il ressemble au vôtre, mais il a la forme et la couleur de ma casquette ! Et il porte la lettre L pour Luke ! D’ailleurs, ce sceau m’a inspiré une énigme que vous devez résoudre avant d’ouvrir le document._   
_Parmi les quatre exemples A, B, C ou D, lequel correspond à mon sceau personnalisé ? »_

Le « document scellé » était sans doute la deuxième enveloppe, et elle était bel et bien scellée.

« Une énigme, ça fait longtemps que je n’en avais pas résolue… »

Mais celle-ci n’était pas vraiment compliquée. Layton reconnut rapidement le sceau de Luke et ouvrit l’enveloppe aussitôt ; il voulait à tout prix savoir ce que Luke entendait par « incident étrange ». L’enveloppe contenait des coupures de presse. Le professeur prit la première et la déplia, le titre en gras le captiva tout de suite :

**« LA VILLE FANTÔME RENAÎT DE SES CENDRES »**

Il se rassit. Il s’attendait à tout sauf à cela…

« Folsense ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils «Je me demande quel incident étrange a bien pu arriver »

Il reprit l’article et l’examina. À son grand étonnement, ce dernier datait de six mois auparavant, Luke avait pourtant précisé que l’incident s’était produit il y a peu. Par ailleurs, s’il s’était passé quelque chose à Folsense il y a six mois, comment se fait-il qu’il n’en ait même pas eu vent, lui qui lit toujours les journaux et qui se tient au courant de l’actualité ?

Il se rendit soudain compte qu’il faisait une énorme erreur en se posant tant de questions alors qu’il  n’avait même pas lu l’article, alors qu’il y en avait encore un autre dans l’enveloppe. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être aussi brouillon dans sa réflexion, mais il était perturbé, ce jour-là.

« Voyons Hershel, il faut te ressaisir »

Il lut l’article sans s’arrêter ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Le contenu était pour le moins surprenant ; Folsense aurait été restauré en seulement huit mois, et Vladimir serait encore duc. C’est uniquement à ce moment que le professeur remarqua un détail qu’il avait négligé.

« Mais je ne connais pas ce journal ! »

Tout s’expliquait, le London Times et les autres journaux qu’il avait l’habitude de lire n’ont jamais parlé de la renaissance de Folsense, c’est pour ça qu’il n’en était pas au courant. Mais pourtant…

« Non ! Je ne vais pas m’y remettre, j’ai toujours un second article à lire, les déductions se feront plus tard »

Le second titre (qui d’ailleurs provenait  du même journal) était encore plus inattendu que le premier, mais plus réaliste tout de même :

**« UN MEURTRE A FOLSENSE »**

Le professeur, cette fois-ci ne perdit pas une seconde  et se mit à lire. Il y a eu un meurtre à Folsense il y a une semaine, et la victime, comme l’indique l’article, est Katia Anderson, la petite-fille de Vladimir.

Il avait tout lu à présent ; et après un avoir pris un bref instant de réflexion, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir une feuille et un stylo : il fallait répondre à Luke.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il venait de froisser une troisième feuille. Cela peut sembler bizarre pour quelqu’un comme lui, mais c’est décidément difficile d’écrire une lettre à une personne qu’on n’a pas vue depuis trois mois quand des milliers de questions se débattent dans notre esprit tout en restant calme et objectif.  C’est pour cette raison qu’il finit par écrire une réponse brève où il s’abstient au mieux de montrer son opinion vis-à-vis de tout ce qu’il a lu.

_« Cher Luke,_

_J’ai été très ravi d’avoir de tes nouvelles. Et quant à l’étrange évènement que tu as mentionné, je trouve que nous devrions mener notre enquête. C’est pour cela que je te propose de me retrouver à Folsense, nous nous rencontrerons dans une semaine près du palais des Van Herzen, et je suis persuadé que nous pourrons mettre toute cette affaire au clair._ _À_ _très bientôt._

_Hershel Layton. »_

Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la rangea avec celle de Luke dans sa poche. Ce mouvement lui rappela l’histoire du Dr. Schrader, mais il lui semblait que la nouvelle affaire était plus importante. Il quitta son bureau, n’ayant plus ni l’envie ni la force de travailler. Et retourna chez lui en passant par la poste pour envoyer sa réponse à Luke.

Le reste de la journée fut calme et peu mouvementé. C’est uniquement le soir, quand il sortit sa vieille valise poussiéreuse qu’il avait l’habitude d’emporter dans ses voyages, qu’il se rendit compte  de quelque chose de très important, un détail qu’il avait oublié depuis sa dernière aventure.

« On ne peut jamais fuir son passé » Dit-il en fixant cette dernière, tandis que le soleil commençait à disparaître sous l’horizon.

 

 


	5. Bienvenue à Folsense !

Il est temps de partir.

-Tu es sure que tu veux venir avec moi, Flora ? Cela risque d’être dangereux.

-Vous savez déjà ma réponse professeur. Je n’ai pas envie de rester toute seule à Londres, et puis je veux revoir Luke moi aussi.

-Bien, mais reste prudente, d’accord ?

-C’est promis !

Il se dit qu’il fallait tout de même garder un œil sur elle. Après tout, la dernière fois qu’elle lui avait promis de rester prudente, elle avait été kidnappée…

Et c’est sur ces mots que le professeur démarra sa voiture. Depuis que le « sort » de Folsense avait été levé, on n’avait plus besoin de prendre le Molentary-Express en première classe pour s’y rendre. À présent, plusieurs compagnies ferroviaires vendaient des billets pour Folsense. Le trajet ne posait donc aucun problème, hormis peut-être la longue durée du voyage…

-Serons-nous bientôt arrivés, professeur ?

-Je crains que non, Flora, le train a démarré il y a à peine deux heures.

-Mais le trajet n’était pas si long, la dernière fois !

-C’est juste une impression, Folsense n’a pas pu se déplacer de toute façon.

Cette réflexion fit rire la jeune fille.

-Si Folsense n’a pas bougé, alors c’est surement Londres qui l’a fait !

Layton esquissa un  léger sourire avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Flora n’était jamais allée à Folsense ; le chemin avec lequel elle effectuait la comparaison était celui séparant Dropstone de Londres. Folsense étant plus éloigné, il craignait qu’elle ne s’ennuyât de plus en plus avec le trajet.

-Vous avez raison, ajouta-t-elle finalement, ça doit être une impression. Puisque la dernière fois, j’étais occupée à me cacher et à vous fuir.

-C’est certain.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune fille ouvrit son sac de voyage et sortit un petit livre d’images qu’elle avait emporté avec elle. Elle avait dépassé l’âge de lire de ce genre de livres, mais celui-là était assez spécial, puisqu’on peut déplacer certaines images pour changer complètement l’histoire. Le professeur ainsi que Luke le lui avaient offert le jour de son arrivée à Londres. Apparemment, ils l’avaient ramené de Saint-Mystère.

Layton, lui, continuait de contempler le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Même si, en réalité, il ne se concentrait pas du tout sur ce dernier. Il y avait tant de points d’ombre dans cette histoire. Et chaque fois qu’il trouvait une explication à l’un d’entre eux, ceci créait une nouvelle problématique.

C’est ainsi que s’effectua le voyage, un mélange de réflexions, de jeu, d’un peu d’ennui. Le professeur n’était pas moins impatient que sa fille adoptive, c’est juste qu’il le montrait différemment.

« Prochain arrêt, Folsense »

L’annonce du chef du train vint briser ce silence qui s’était étendu sur plusieurs heures. Les passagers qui allaient descendre à Folsense -et qui étaient assez nombreux- se préparèrent à sortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule s’arrêta et les voyageurs se mirent à descendre, d’autres à monter ; il y avait des touristes, des habitants de tout âge, des commerçants. Le mouvement et l’atmosphère de la ville avaient complètement changé. La gare de Folsense, naguère si lugubre, s’était transformée en un lieu très animé ; et nos deux héros n’allaient pas tarder à découvrir qu’elle n’était pas la seule…

Car à peine avaient-ils pénétré en ville, qu’ils furent frappés par l’apparence générale de celle-ci. Layton, qui avait assisté à un changement, été d’autant plus stupéfait. Toutes ces bâtisses, tous ces immeubles, tous ces gens, comment tout cela peut-il ce réaliser en si peu de temps ?

Professeur, cette ville est vraiment magnifique ! s’exclama la jeune Reinhold en regardant autour d’elle.

-C’est… vraiment surprenant.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire à présent ?

-Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux trouver un hôtel pour commencer, nous y laisserons nos bagages pour être plus libres. Et peut-être voudras-tu te reposer toi aussi, le voyage a été long et tu es surement fatiguée.

-Non non, je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée, professeur.

Flora mentait. Elle était très lassée, mais ne voulait pas offrir un argument au professeur la prochaine fois qu’il ne voudra pas l’emmener avec lui dans ses aventures.

Mais la recherche de l’hôtel dura plus que prévu ; et quand ils en trouvèrent finalement un, il commençait à faire tard. Alors, Layton décida de reporter les investigations au lendemain, le jour où il devait rencontrer Luke.

Il était près de minuit quand Hershel Layton s’allongea sur son lit, tenant les deux lettres entre les mains, car il avait rapporté celle de Schrader également; il avait l’étrange sensation que les deux affaires étaient liées. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas.

Cette lettre ne l’inquiétait pas vraiment au début, mais elle est devenue un véritable mystère maintenant, à cause de ce qu’il a appris…

Car, avant son départ à Folsense, il était parti voir le docteur Schrader qui était revenu du colloque.

« -Bonjour docteur Schrader, je vois que vous êtes revenu.

-Hershel ! Quelle surprise. Oui j’étais en Amérique, j’avais oublié de te prévenir que je partais. De toute façon, la décision a été prise à la dernière minute.

-Je comprends tout-à-fait… »

Il se souvient encore de l’expression de son mentor. Comme ce dernier n’avait pas parlé de la lettre, Hershel décida d’entamer la discussion.

« -Docteur Schrader…

-Oui, mon garçon ?

-Je voulais vous poser une question… concernant la lettre que vous m’avez envoyée.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, celle où vous me demandez de vous rejoindre dans votre bureau.

-Tu dois faire erreur, je ne t’ai jamais envoyé la moindre lettre, pas ces derniers temps, en tout cas. »

Cette discussion ne cessait de se répéter dans l’esprit du professeur, en particulier la dernière réplique. Ce jour-là, il avait immédiatement changé de sujet ; il savait maintenant une chose, c’est qu’il avait eu tort en croyant que le mystère avait atteint son paroxysme.

Il déposa les deux lettres sur sa table de chevet. Il devait se reposer, car le lendemain allait être plein de nouveaux mystères, beaucoup plus qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer.

 


	6. Recherches, retrouvailles et nouvelle rencontre.

Folsense est une ville qui se situe dans le creux des montagnes. Elle a été bâtie depuis très longtemps par un aventurier inconnu avant de devenir un lieu prospère et animé. Elle a ensuite connu le règne des Van Herzen, une famille extrêmement riche ; elle a alors vécu l’apogée de son développement, jusqu’au drame qui s’est passé il y a plus de cinquante ans.

L’avidité d’un être humain avait alors entrainé la chute de tout un peuple, la fin de toute une histoire, et le début d’une autre.

Il s’était vraisemblablement passé quelque chose depuis leur départ, mais seul le duc pouvait les éclairer. Il fallait donc le retrouver. Mais avant, il fallait retrouver Luke.

Ce matin-là, le professeur et Flora avaient quitté l’hôtel à la première heure ; Layton se doutait qu’avec tous les changements que la ville avait subis, il serait peut-être difficile de retrouver leur destination, quoique n’importe quel villageois puisse les éclairer ; il s’agit de la demeure du duc après tout.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’en posant la question à l’un des habitants, celui-ci lui répondit simplement.

« Je suis désolé, je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un endroit pareil »

Flora et Layton continuèrent leur recherche, mais au fur et à mesure qu’ils interrogeaient les habitants, les réponses négatives s’enchainaient.

« Je suis navré, mais ça fait un an que j’habite ici et je  ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez »

« Excusez-moi, je ne crois pas pouvoir vous aider »

« Un duc à Folsense ? Vous devez faire erreur… »

Il était seize heures, et ils n’avaient pas encore rencontré une seule personne qui sache au moins qui est le duc. Layton commençait même à douter qu’ils se soient trompés de destination, qu’ils se soient rendus à une autre ville portant, par un merveilleux hasard, le nom de Folsense.

-Professeur, je suis un peu fatiguée. Nous marchons depuis des heures, et nous n’avons pris qu’une courte pause pour déjeuner.

-Je sais Flora, il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à l’hôtel pour te reposer.

-Et vous, professeur ?

-Je vais continuer à chercher, peut-être que Luke m’attend à l’heure qu’il est.

En temps normal, elle n’aurait jamais accepté d’être tenue à l’écart de tout cela, mais elle était tellement lasse qu’elle brisa ses habitudes.

-D’accord.

Après avoir raccompagné sa fille adoptive jusqu’à l’hôtel, Hershel Layton reprit sa quête, interrogeant les habitants, regardant autour de lui, essayant de retrouver d’anciens repères, mais en vain. Il finit par s’affaler sur un banc public, complètement épuisé.

« Je crois que ma théorie de fausse destination n’est pas à exclure… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hein ? »

Il se retourna rapidement car il avait reconnu cette voix ; et en effet, devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon tout sourire ; sa casquette bleue et son style vestimentaire ne trompaient personne, il avait juste pris quelques centimètres.

-Luke ! s’écria le professeur.

-Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, professeur.

-Ne devions-nous pas nous rencontrer devant le château ? interrogea Layton, sceptique.

-Je le sais, mais je n’ai pas réussi à le retrouver, j’ai beau demander, personne ne semble connaitre quoi que soit sur le duc. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange, professeur ?

-Très…

-Et vous, avez-vous pu avancer de votre côté ?

-Je crains que non, répondit Layton en hochant la tête, j’ai eu affaire avec la même situation que toi.

Un silence pesant s’installa un instant.

-Qu’allons-nous faire à présent ? S’inquiéta Luke.

-Continuons nos recherches, un vrai gentleman n’abandonne jamais, surtout quand il s’agit de résoudre un mystère.

-D’accord professeur, répondit le jeune garçon en retrouvant le sourire .Mais, en parlant de mystère, avez-vous vu les articles ?

-Oui, et j’ai plusieurs questions à te poser sur eux d’ailleurs.

-Des questions ?

Luke ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que si cette affaire devait avoir une seule caractéristique, ce serait le nombre de points d’ombre et de contradictions qu’elle présente, c’était une affaire très ambigüe.

-Luke, d’où t’es-tu procuré ces articles ?

-Eh bien justement, c’est assez étrange, je les ai reçus par poste, mais il n’y a aucun indice sur celui qui les a envoyés.

-Comment ?

Et un mystère de plus !

-Je sais, j’ai eu du mal à y croire au début, je croyais que c’était une supercherie ; mais c’est un article de journal après tout, et il disait vrai il me semble.

-Tout cela devient de plus en plus incompréhensible, se contenta de dire Layton, perdu dans ses pensées.

-à votre avis, qui m’a envoyé ces articles, et pourquoi garder l’anonymat ?

-Je ne sais pas Luke, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ce journal, mais il semble dire la vérité, du moins pour le premier article.

Ils continuèrent de parler en marchant. Le vent sifflait avec un peu de violence ; il était environ six heures du soir.

-Au fait, Luke, tu es venu tout seul ?

-J’ai dit à mes parents que j’allais vous retrouver à Folsense, et ils m’ont laissé venir, répondit-il en souriant, fier d’être assez grand pour effectuer un voyage tout seul.

Le temps passait, et ils avaient l’impression de tourner en rond, c’étaient les mêmes réponses qui se répétaient. Bientôt, Luke fut atteint par la même lassitude qui avait gagné Flora il y avait quelques heures. C’était le crépuscule et toute la ville avait gagné une teinte orangée.

-Nous avons interrogé tout le monde, le palais a dû disparaître ! S’exclama-t-il dans son désespoir.

-Allons mon garçon, fais preuve d’un peu plus de patience.

-Mais, qui va bien pouvoir nous aider ? Personne ne semble au courant de quoi que ce soit, ni de l’emplacement du palais, ni du meurtre, ni de l’histoire de Folsense, ni même de l’existence du duc !

Luke s’était quelque peu emporté avec cette dernière phrase, mais Hershel resta flegmatique, ce qui rendit son calme au jeune garçon.

-Désolé, professeur, c’est que j’ai complètement perdu l’espoir.

-Il ne faut pas, répondit Layton en souriant, nous n’avons d’ailleurs pas interrogé tous les habitants ; tiens, nous n’avons pas demandé à cette jeune personne par exemple.

À ces mots, Luke regarda de la même direction que son mentor, une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui était assise sur un banc et lisait.

-Mais professeur, c’est probablement une étudiante qui est venue ici depuis peu, nous avons demandé à des gens beaucoup mieux informés, et ils n’ont pas su répondre.

-Un vrai gentleman ne sous-estime jamais personne ; et qui sait ? Peut-être saura-t-elle nous aider.

Bien que peu convaincu, Luke suivit son mentor qui avançait pour questionner la jeune fille.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Elle leva doucement la tête.

-Oui ? répondit-elle d’un ton calme.

-Nous sommes à la recherche du château du duc Van Herzen, sauriez-vous par hasard comment nous pourrions nous-y rendre ?

À ces mots, elle leva complètement la tête et les fixa d’un air sceptique.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m’appelle Hershel Layton.

-Et je suis Luke Triton.

La jeune fille ferma son ouvrage, le rangea dans son sac gris et se leva.

-Bien.

-Qu’est-ce que... ?demanda Luke, étonné par un tel comportement.

-Vous vouliez aller au palais des Van Herzen, interompit-elle, je vous y conduis.

-Vous savez donc où il se trouve ? s’étonna Layton.

-Quel est le problème? Vous m’avez demandé vous-même de vous l’indiquer, et maintenant, cela vous étonne que je le fasse.

-C’est juste que tous les autres habitants ne sont même pas informés de l’existence d’un duc.

-Et alors ? répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais !

-C’est bon Luke, chuchota Layton, nous ferions mieux de la suivre.

-Vous avez sûrement raison.

Et la jeune fille se mit à marcher, suivie du professeur et de son apprenti, elle ne plaçait pas un mot et ne se retournait même pas.

-Professeur, dit Luke à voix basse, j’ai l’impression de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-C’est étrange, j’ai la même sensation…

Après un bon moment de marche, ils n’étaient toujours pas arrivés. Le soleil s’était couché et il faisait complètement noir, si ce n’étaient les quelques réverbères qui éclairaient les rues. Layton et Luke commençaient à s’inquiéter.

-Êtes-vous sûre que nous prenons le bon chemin ? demanda le professeur Layton à leur guide.

-Je ne me serais jamais engagée à vous conduire si je n’étais pas sûre de moi, professeur, dit-elle d’une voix toujours aussi calme sans se retourner.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais j’aimerais savoir une chose.

-Oui ?

-Comment savez-vous que je suis professeur ? je ne l’ai jamais mentionné.

-C’est vrai ! s’exclama Luke.

La jeune fille s’arrêta alors de marcher, et se retourna vers eux ; elle avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Et vous, pensez-vous vraiment que je me serais engagée à vous donner une information que tout le monde ignore si je ne vous connaissais pas ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous me connaissiez déjà ?

-Disons que j’ai en ai eu la certitude en apprenant votre nom, répondit-elle froidement, vous êtes le célèbre professeur d’archéologie qui est intervenu plusieurs fois pour aider la police. C’est difficile de ne pas vous connaître avec tous les articles de journaux qui parlent sur vous.

-Et vous avez fait exprès de m’appeler par mon statut pour que je le découvre ?

-Oui, je croyais que vous le sauriez immédiatement dès que j’accepterai de vous conduire, mais je vous ai surestimé on dirait.

-Comment osez-vous parler comme ça au professeur ? s’énerva Luke.

-C’est bon Luke, le calma Layton avant de s’adresser à la mystérieuse jeune fille.

-Ne croyez pas que je n’y ai pas pensé…

-Ah !

-Seulement, le fait que vous me connaissiez crée un autre problème : pourquoi ne m’avez-vous pas demandé pourquoi j’allais au palais des Van Herzen ? ça aurait dû vous étonner qu’un professeur soit à la recherche d’une « information que tout le monde ignore » comme vous l’avez qualifié vous-même.

-C’est vrai.

Le professeur comprit qu’elle cachait quelque chose ; il n’insista donc pas.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Bien sûr, je m’appelle Penelope Koldwin, mais Penelope suffira amplement.

Elle marqua un silence, avant de se retourner et de continuer à marcher.

-Et quant à votre question, je crains fort que je ne pourrais pas répondre, vous le saurez un jour… peut-être…

-Professeur, murmura Luke, je ne suis pas sûr qu’on ait bien fait de la suivre, cette personne est vraiment inquiétante.

-Peut-être bien, mais notre priorité est d’enquêter sur le meurtre, nous verrons cela plus tard.

 

« Le moment est enfin venu, je n’ai plus droit de revenir en arrière »


	7. Vers le palais du duc.

Ils marchaient encore, marchaient toujours, marchaient sans arrêt. Depuis leur arrivée, ils n’avaient fait que marcher.

C’était à présent la nuit et ils traversaient une forêt. Il y avait de moins en moins d’éclairage plus ils avançaient ; bientôt, seule la pleine lune éclairait leur route. On pouvait entendre les cris des hiboux accompagnant cette marche nocturne. Le vent remuait les branches des arbres, mêlant son souffle au bruit de leur pas et aux hululements des oiseaux de nuit ; tous ces bruits jouaient une mélodie  magnifiquement inquiétante…

-Professeur, je… je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l’aise, avoua Luke qui était quelque peu effrayé, comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu’on traverse une forêt aussi… sinistre, encore faut-il qu’on le fasse la nuit !

-Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, rassura Layton, ce ne sont que vent et les cris de quelques animaux.

-Mais je n’ai pas peur ! s’exclama le jeune homme, je suis grand à présent !

C’était certes un mensonge, mais sa peur était justifiable.

-Tout de même, rajouta-t-il, je suis sûr que le palais n’était pas aussi loin, la dernière fois !

-C’est un mystère, en effet, lui répondit le professeur d’un air anxieux, néanmoins, ce n’est pas le seul.

Hershel ne pouvait pas l’avouer, mais lui-même n’était pas sûr d’avoir pris la bonne décision en faisant confiance à cette inconnue. Penelope, quant à elle, n’avait pas placé un seul mot depuis leur dernière conversation ; Peut-être avait-elle peur de se trahir. Elle les Devançait et ne s’était pas retournée ne serait-ce qu’une fois ; elle devait être sûre qu’ils la suivraient quand même.

Mais elle avait entendu ces derniers mots…

-Vous savez, avait-elle dit d’une voix presque sèche toujours sans se retourner, si le palais était trop proche, il aurait été anormal que personne ne le connaisse.

Une réponse claire, brève, qui était assez logique mais qui ne pouvait tout de même pas convaincre Hershel Layton, ni son apprenti d’ailleurs.

-Ce n’est pas possible, rétorqua le jeune garçon, le palais était beaucoup plus proche la dernière fois. Et je doute qu’il soit possible de le détruire et d’en construire un autre en si peu de temps.

-Ce que Luke a dit est tout à fait logique, confirma le professeur.

Penelope s’arrêta et retourna un peu la tête ; il y avait dans ses yeux bleus turquoise une expression qui ne pouvait se traduire par des mots. Elle fixa le professeur Layton… Cette expression… Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que c’était de la haine ?

Elle respira profondément et reprit un air calme, relativement.

-Je n’ai rien à voir avec tout cela, répondit-elle après quelque hésitation.

Et, retournant le  dos et continuant d’avancer, elle ajouta ces quelques mots :

-Et j’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me parler comme si j’étais dans un interrogatoire, c’est fatigant.

« Surtout lorsqu’on cache quelque chose qu’on aurait peur de dévoiler » Songea le gentleman au haut-de-forme. 

La traversée du bois leur rappelait vaguement cette forêt qu’ils avaient traversée, et « l’intuition qui parle » de Layton lui disait qu’il fallait poursuivre.

« Le pire risque, c’est de ne pas en prendre », se dit-il en lui-même.

 

Il était tard et Luke et Layton commençaient à se sentir fatigués. Ils avançaient sans mot dire jusqu’à ce que Luke, las, soulève la tête ; c’est à ce moment que le jeune garçon s’écria :

-Professeur, regardez !

Layton s’arrêta, souleva la tête, et vit au loin ce que son apprenti lui avait indiqué. Un rayon de lune s’infiltrait parmi les nuages, éclairant un paysage très familier pour les deux amis. Devant eux, énorme, imposant, lugubre, s’étendait le fameux palais des Van Herzen.

-Je n’en reviens pas, comment ne l’avons-nous pas remarqué plus tôt ? s’impressionna Hershel.

Penelope s’arrêta elle aussi, et se retourna vers eux.

-Il faisait noir car les nuages couvraient la pleine lune, vous n’auriez pas pu le voir avant maintenant.

-Je suis perplexe professeur, marmonna Luke tandis qu’ils reprenaient leur marche, tout a changé dans cette ville, mais le palais est toujours le même.

-Pourtant il a été détruit, renchérit Layton, peut-être que Vladimir l’a rebattu comme il était avant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne saurais te répondre…pas pour l’instant.

 

Le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre ; ils traversèrent le vieux pont et arrivèrent enfin à leur destination qu’ils avaient cherchée durant toute la journée. Penelope avança vers le grand portail de la demeure et se retourna vers le professeur et son disciple.

-Il n’y a pas de gardes, mais vous devrez résoudre une énigme pour ouvrir la porte.

-Une énigme !

Les yeux de Layton s’écarquillèrent, pourquoi ce mot avait-il cet impact sur lui ? Il redressa son chapeau et avança.

-Voyons voir…

En effet, sur la grande porte d’entrée, ce message était inscrit :

« Vous qui souhaitez accéder au palais interdit,

Il est temps de prouver que vous le méritez.

Allez-y, montrez-nous l’inédit,

Et faites preuve de créativité »

Layton fronça le regard ; que voulait dire « palais interdit » ?

« Vous avez ici six allumettes, sauriez-vous en former quatre triangles de la même taille ? »

Hershel Layton esquissa un sourire, il connaissait cette énigme depuis longtemps. Il saisit les six allumettes qui se trouvaient sur une pierre à proximité et les disposa pour en former quatre triangles, comme le recommandait l’énoncé. En réalité, il suffisait de former une pyramide, avec trois allumettes à la base et trois côtés, ce qui forme bien quatre triangles.

Sa main se posa lentement sur la poignée de la porte, il poussa celle-ci, mais elle ne s’ouvrit pas.

C’était une mauvaise réponse !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, j’ai pourtant rempli les conditions de l’énigme, dit-il en réexaminant l’inscription.

-Je n’en suis pas si sûre, répondit Penelope en croisant les bras.

-Plaît-il ?

-Je veux parler de la deuxième ligne de l’énoncé.

Il déplaça son regard vers la phrase en question : « montrez-nous l’inédit »

Un long silence prit place.

-Il semble clair qu’il ne suffit pas de reproduire une réponse qui existe déjà, reprit la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique, une énigme est censée tester l’intelligence, pas la mémoire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit possible de la résoudre autrement, justifia Layton.

-Rien n’est impossible… Presque rien…

-Hum…

Luke, agacé par la façon dont elle parlait à son mentor, avança à son tour vers la grande porte.

-Comment osez-vous parler de la sorte au professeur ?

-Toi, petit bonhomme, ne te mêle pas de tout ça, se contenta-t-elle de répondre froidement.

-Je ne suis pas un petit bonhomme ! s’exclama Luke, et je vais vous le prouver en résolvant cette énigme.

-Tu peux toujours essayer…

Le jeune garçon coiffé d’une casquette bleue s’approcha de la pierre et se mit à déplacer les allumettes ; Layton et Penelope ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu’il faisait, puisqu’il était de dos. Il se redressa finalement et fixa la porte devant lui.

-Je n’ai pas le droit de me tromper…

Et il poussa la porte. Comme par miracle, celle-ci s’ouvrit.

-J’ai réussi professeur, j’ai réussi !

Layton accourut vers lui.

-Bien joué, Luke, mais j’aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait.

-Eh bien en fait c’est très simple, j’ai utilisé trois allumettes pour former le chiffre « 4 », et j’ai formé un triangle avec les trois autres, ce qui nous donne quatre triangles.

C’était très simple en effet, mais personne n’a jamais dit que simple était l’opposé de juste.

-Bien, déclara Penelope Koldwin, vous pouvez entrer à présent.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Questionna Layton.

-Ma mission était de vous conduire jusqu’ici ; je ne vois pas en quoi vous auriez encore besoin de mon aide.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas traverser seule ce bois en pleine nuit, c’est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-J’ai été confrontée à bien pire, croyez-moi.

Il n’y avait décidément pas moyen de convaincre cette fille de quoi que ce soit.

-Eh bien au revoir, et merci de nous avoir aidés.

-Je vous en prie.

Et, tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à repartir, elle s’arrêta brièvement et s’adressa au professeur. Sa voix était beaucoup moins froide et son expression moins impassible qu’avec sa précédente réponse.

-Professeur Hershel Layton, dit-elle en hochant la tête, ce n’est pas fini… bien au contraire.

Et elle s’en alla.

-Eh bien ! s’exclama Luke qui souriait aux anges, nous sommes enfin arrivés.

-Oui, c’est le moment qu’on attendait depuis le matin.

Et il rajouta après un bref silence :

-Je sens que ce que nous avons vu jusqu’à maintenant n’est rien par rapport à ce qui nous attend.

Et il n’avait pas tort.

Les nuages se dissipaient lentement et la lune ornait le ciel parsemé d’étoiles, dans cet endroit où la beauté et la terreur ne faisaient plus qu’un ; tandis que le professeur Layton et Luke faisaient leurs premiers pas vers une nouvelle énigme.


	8. Entretien avec Vladimir.

« J’ai si hâte de revoir Vladimir ! »

Si bien des choses restaient semblables à la dernière fois, l’humeur de l’apprenti du professeur Layton n’en faisait pas partie. Il était effrayé, le voilà joyeux, il était hésitant, le voilà déterminé, il avait peur de voir ce soi-disant « vampire » ,et maintenant, il en a plus envie que jamais.

Le professeur Layton et Luke, après avoir ouvert le portail du palais, pénétrèrent donc dans le jardin laissé à l’abandon. C’était tellement étrange de voir que cet endroit avait gardé le même état, bien qu’il ait été détruit.

-Professeur, vous pensez que Vladimir cherche encore à se faire passer pour un vampire ? questionna Luke, après un long moment de réflexion.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille, mais attendons de lui parler avant de porter le moindre jugement, répondit Layton.

Et, d’une voix basse que même son apprenti ne put entendre, il rajouta :

« Même si au fond, je le comprends. Il ressent la même chose que moi… » 

-Et, à votre avis, pourquoi Penelope a accepté de nous aider ? reprit Luke qui, apparemment, se posait beaucoup de questions.

-J’aimerais surtout savoir comment se fait-il qu’elle soit la seule à être au courant de tout cela. Je suis certain qu’elle nous cache quelque chose.

-Et pourquoi a-t-on cette impression de déjà-vu, je suis sûr de ne l’avoir jamais vue pourtant.

-Hum…

Ils arrêtèrent de parler car ils avaient atteint la porte d’entrée. Ils frappèrent, et après quelques instants, une voix familière les interpella.

-Qui êtes-vous ? n’approchez pas de ces lieux ! retournez d’où vous venez !

L’homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte n’était autre que Nigel, le majordome.

-Excusez-nous Nigel, tenta le professeur, mais nous avons fait un long chemin pour parler au duc, et c’est très important.

La porte s’ouvrit et ledit Nigel apparut.

-Monsieur Layton ? veuillez excuser mon impertinence. J’ignorais que c’était vous et monsieur m’a demandé de ne laisser personne entrer. Mais puisqu’il s’agit de vous, je suis certain qu’il n’y a pas le moindre problème.

Le majordome ouvrit complètement la porte.

-Entrez, je vous prie.

De l’intérieur, le palais avait quelque peu changé ; mais c’étaient des changements mineurs qu’on pouvait à peine remarquer. Nigel était un peu moins silencieux que l’autre jour ; il leur parla brièvement de Vladimir, mais insista surtout sur l’énorme reconnaissance que ce dernier leur portait pour l’avoir sauvé.

-Après votre départ, précisa-t-il, il me parla beaucoup de vous ;il me dit qu’il vous devait tout, que vous l’aviez ramené à la raison. Je suis certain qu’il sera  enchanté de vous revoir.

-Au fait, Nigel, demanda Layton qui venait de remarquer une chose, vous n’aviez pas fuis avec nous quand le palais s’était effondré.

-Que si, n’en vous déplaise. J’ai remarqué que le palais allait se détruire et j’ai pris fuite par l’autre côté de la construction.

-Ah, fit Layton qui semblait étonné, vous voulez dire que ce palais a deux issues?

-Qu’il avait deux issues, corrigea le majordome en ajustant ses lunettes, il n’y en a plus qu’une seule à présent.

Luke, qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’à présent, se décida à parler.

-Savez-vous pourquoi ce château a été reconstruit exactement comme l’ancien, contrairement à tout le reste de la ville ?

Nigel ne répondit pas. Il devança les deux voyageurs pour se diriger vers une grande porte.

-Vous devriez en discuter avec monsieur, leur dit-il avant de frapper à cette dernière.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et les invita à entrer, ce qu’ils firent. La salle où ils se trouvaient leur était très familière. C’était une grande pièce sombre et lugubre ; il y avait cependant une grande fenêtre par laquelle les rayons de lune s’infiltraient pour éclairer l’endroit. Debout, près de cette fenêtre, un homme admirait la pleine lune. En entendant la porte s’ouvrir, il se retourna vers eux. Son visage afficha une énorme surprise, puis il esquissa un sourire poli et s’adressa à ces invités.

« Bonsoir. Soyez les bienvenus »                                      

Pourquoi tout cela ressemblait tant à la dernière fois ? était-ce le fruit du hasard ?

« On ne peut jamais fuir son passé » avait dit un jour le professeur.

« On ne peut jamais fuir son passé » avait-il songé cet instant-là.

 

Il y avait cependant une chose qui avait changé. Le duc s’était retourné vers eux, et il était vieux. Il était vieux et cela réfutait la théorie du gaz hallucinogène.

-Eh bien monsieur Layton, reprit Vladimir, je vois que vous êtes revenu nous voir ; pourquoi ne m’en avez-vous pas prévenu, Nigel ?

-Veuillez m’excuser, monsieur, répondit le majordome, confus, je pensais que vous n’alliez pas refuser de les accueillir, et je les ai donc fais entrer.

Vladimir semblait quelque peu mécontent.

-Certes, je n’oserai faire une chose pareille ; mais tâchez de me mettre au courant, la prochaine fois.

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Sur ces mots, Nigel s’en alla, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Vladimir se retourna vers ses deux hôtes.

-Eh bien, que nous vaut l’honneur de votre visite ?

-En réalité, répondit le professeur, c’est un sujet assez délicat. Nous avons plusieurs questions à vous poser… principalement au sujet de la ville… et de l’assassinat de votre petite fille.

Vladimir se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la lune encore un instant.

-Alors vous êtes au courant…

« les journaux disaient donc vrai »songea le professeur.

-je vous présente toutes mes condoléances, rajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Vladimir resta silencieux un bon moment. Luke et Layton attendaient impatiemment une réponse de sa part.

-Ce n’est pas l’endroit idéal pour discuter sur un sujet pareil, dit-il finalement, passons au salon, si vous le voulez bien.

Et sur ce, il les invita à s’assoir. Luke eut à peine le temps de chuchoter ces quelques mots au professeur :

« Je trouve que son comportement est bizarre »

« C’est normal, Luke, c’est tout à fait normal »

-hé bien, dit le duc en s’asseyant à son tour, vous voulez en savoir plus sur le secret de cette ville, si j’ai bien compris.

-En effet, nous avons plusieurs questions à vous poser, confirma Hershel.

Vladimir semblait complètement abasourdi. Le professeur commençait à trouver son comportement moins naturel, mais c’était surement la mémoire de sa défune petite fille qui lui faisait cet effet ; c’était un homme qui avait beaucoup souffert.

-Bien, dit-il finalement après un soupir, très bien, je vais tout vous raconter.

-Tout ? s’étonna Luke.

-Oui, la reconstruction de la ville, la mort de Katia, et tout ce que vous voudrez savoir. Mais finissons-en avec ce sujet au plus vite… vous comprendrez que je n’aime pas trop en parler.

-Bien sûr, conforta le professeur.

-Tout a commencé après votre départ. Comme toute la ville n’existait plus, mon frère m’a proposé de vivre avec lui et Katia m’a suggéré d’aller à Dropstone, mais aucune de ces offres ne m’intéressait. J’ai toujours vécu à Folsense, et même si je suis à présent vieux et affaibli, je ne pourrais songer à abandonner cette ville. Alors j’ai décidé de la reconstruire.

-Et vous y êtes parvenu en si peu de temps ? s’étonna Luke.

-Calmez-vous mon enfant, je m’apprêtais à vous expliquer. Je suis revenu sur les lieux, et j’ai retrouvé la mine d’or sous les décombres du château.

-La mine d’où s’échappait ce gaz hallucinogène qui a causé tant de dégâts.

-Oui, mais cette fois-ci, j’ai pu m’assurer que le gaz s’était complètement dissipé ; j’ai dès lors commencé l’exploration de la mine.

Vladimir joignit les deux mains et marqua un silence.

-Et j’ai compris pourquoi mon père avait tout sacrifié pour ce gisement.

-Plaît-il ? s’exclama Layton.

-Les quantités d’or que j’y ai trouvées étaient énormes. Jamais de ma vie je n’ai vu ni même entendu parler de quelque chose de tel.

-Et vous avez reconstruit la ville grâce à tout cet or ? conclut Hershel.

-Très bonne déduction, monsieur Layton. J’ai reconstruit la ville en entier ; les gens affluèrent de toute part, et Folsense devint bientôt un lieu très animé.

-Tout ceci est à peine croyable…

-Mais c’est pourtant la vérité. Toute la ville a été fondée à nouveau ; et j’ai moi-même pris soin de surveiller chaque action. Mais la fortune des Van Herzen était désormais si colossale que ma famille courait de graves risques, celui des éventuelles personnes avides de cette richesse. Folsense a été détruit il y a cinquante ans à cause de cette mine, et je ne voulais pas que la même chose se reproduise. Aussi ai-je décidé de garder cette fortune secrète. Je me suis isolé du reste du monde dans mon humble palais.

-C’est pour ça que personne n’est au courant de votre existence ! déduit Luke.

-Parfaitement.

-Mais, s’enquiert Layton, personne ne s’est jamais interrogé sur l’origine de cette ville ?

-Peut-être bien, mais il est impossible pour eux de le savoir.

-Et les journaux ?

-Les journalistes monsieur, sont des gens normaux. Ils ne peuvent savoir que ce que tous les habitant de Folsense savent ; à savoir rien du tout.

Ce n’était pas une explication des plus claires,  mais Vladimir changea vite de sujet.

-C’est pour cela que je suis curieux de savoir comment avez-vous fait pour être au courant de tout cela.

Luke regarda son mentor, hésitant à prendre la parole.

-En réalité, nous étions simplement venus vous rendre visite, répondit finalement Layton.

Luke retint à peine un cri de surprise. Le professeur avait menti !

-Et nous avons remarqué qu’il se passait quelque chose, rajouta-t-il, alors nous sommes venus pour vous le demander.

-Et comment avez-vous su à propos du meurtre de Katia ? interrogea Vladimir, sceptique.

-Ceci n’a pas d’importance, répondit le gentleman anglais, il y a bien des choses prioritaires dans cette histoire.

-Comme par exemple ?

-Ne trouvez-vous pas cela bizarre que nous ayons pu retrouver votre palais, malgré tout vos efforts pour le dissimuler ?

-Que si ! j’allais justement vous poser la question.

-Hé bien, dit Layton en souriant, nous avons rencontré une personne qui nous a guidés jusqu’ici.

À ces mots, Vladimir se leva brusquement.

-Que dites-vous ? s’exclama-t-il, une personne ?

-Tout à fait.

Vladimir crispa les poings et fronça ses yeux. Cette information semblait l’irriter profondément.

-Une personne, dites-vous ? mais alors, une personne est au courant de l’emplacement de ma demeure ! et c’est surement cette même personne qui a tué Katia !

-Vous... vous le pensez vraiment ? balbutia Luke.

Un vent glacial traversa la grande salle à travers la fenêtre ouverte ; la lune disparaissait lentement derrière les nuages, tandis que le vieil homme  fixait ses hôtes, l’air ahuri.

-Il se fait tard, dit-il finalement, je sais que vous venez de loin, et je vous prierai d’accepter de passer la nuit ici.

-Mais, protesta l’apprenti du professeur, vous ne nous avez rien dit à propos du meurtre.

-Je… reportons cette discussion à demain si vous le permettez.

-Bien, approuva Layton, nous acceptons votre invitation.

Le duc appela son majordome afin que celui-ci les conduise à leur chambre. Le professeur, après s’être levé, regarda Vladimir qui semblait sombrer dans la confusion. Se pourrait-il qu’il ait raison ?

-Excusez-moi, mais j’aimerais vous poser deux dernières questions.

-Allez-y, répondit Vladimir après quelques instants d’hésitation.

-Cela me semble logique à présent, mais ai-je raison de penser que vous avez reconstruit votre nouveau palais parfaitement comme l’ancien pour continuer à effrayer les visiteurs ?

-Oui, d’une certaine manière…

-D’une certaine manière ?

-Euh… peu importe. Quelle est votre deuxième question ?

-Pourquoi avoir changé son emplacement ?

-Je n’ai point changé son emplacement, mon ami, vous vous trouvez ici même sur les décombres de l’ancien palais.

Ce fut au tour de Luke de réagir.

-Mais, comment se fait-il qu’il ait l’air tellement éloigné par rapport à la dernière fois ?

Vladimir esquissa un sourire.

« Je croyais que vous ne me poseriez que deux questions. »

Et après un bref silence, il ajouta :

« Mais vous ne devriez pas tarder à avoir la réponse. »

 

Un peu plus tard, Nigel avait conduit les deux invités à leur chambre. Dès que ce dernier fut parti, Luke s’adressa à son mentor.

-Je ne comprends pas, professeur… je veux dire… pourquoi avez-vous dit à Vladimir… enfin, pourquoi avez-vous menti au sujet de la raison de notre venue.

-Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, Luke. Mentir n’est pas digne d’un gentleman, mais c’était pour la bonne cause.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu l’as dit toi-même, le comportement du duc n’est pas normal. Et principalement au sujet des journaux, il nous a lui-même menti.

-Hein ? que voulez-vous dire ?

-Sa réponse n’était pas convaincante, penses-tu vraiment qu’aucune personne n’aurait remarqué qu’une ville prospère et développée était apparue, comme ça, de nulle part ?

-Mais il n’y a pourtant aucune explication.

-Si, démentit le professeur, il y en a une.

-Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

-Je pense que Vladimir a lui-même étouffé l’affaire.

-Hein ? mais pourquoi ?

-Il nous l’a dit lui-même, il veut garder la fortune des Van Herzen secrète. C’est un duc et je pense qu’il a assez d’influence pour faire une chose pareille.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dit ? pourquoi nous a-t-il mentis ?

-ça Luke, je ne saurais te le dire, pas pour l’instant en tous cas.

Le professeur jeta un regard par la fênetre ; il faisait tellement noir qu’on ne pouvait absolument rien voir. Luke bailla ; Il n’y avait aucune horloge dans la pièce mais il était clair qu’il était tard. Le soleil s’était couché depuis des heures, et ils étaient surement plus proches du lendemain que de la veille.

-Dites, professeur, vous pensez que Vladimir a raison, vous pensez que c’est Penelope qui…

-Je ne sais pas… Nous ne savons rien sur elle, mais en même temps, j’ai trouvé la réaction du duc quelque peu excessive. De toute façon, nous ne savons encore rien des conditions de la mort de Katia. J’ai fait exprès de parler à Vladimir de Penelope ; j’ai pensé qu’il la connaîtrait .

-Mais si elle ne connaît pas Vladimir, d’où détient-elle toutes ses informations ? questionna Luke, inquiet.

-Au contraire Luke, je pense que Vladimir la connaît très bien. N’as-tu pas remarqué qu’il n’a même pas cherché à savoir qui était cette personne qui nous a guidés ?

-ça veut dire qu’il avait déjà une idée de qui il s’agissait ?

-Je ne vois pas d’autres options.

Layton et Luke se turent. Leur situation était semblable à un labyrinthe. Plus ils s’enfonçaient, plus ça se corsait. Mais ils avaient l’habitude, maintenant.

C’est ainsi qu’ils allèrent dormir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil ; et la journée a été si mouvementée qu’ils avaient besoin de repos…

 

Quelque part, dans un endroit inconnu et obscur, une personne inconnue était debout. Elle serrait les poings et semblait énervée.

«Maintenant il va tout leur raconter et ils sauront que c’est moi. Je savais que je n’aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, mais j’ai été idiote… »

 

Il était sept heures du matin. Luke, dont le lit était le plus proche de la fenêtre reçut un rayon de soleil au visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit quelques instants pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il avait dû dormir très tard puisqu’il se sentait encore fatigué. Le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir si le jour s’était complètement levé. Il jeta un coup d’œil, et c’est là qu’il fut pétrifié par l’étonnement ; ce qu’il voyait était à peine croyable.

-Professeur, cria-t-il finalement, venez voir !

Layton ouvrit les yeux en entendant son apprenti. Il se leva d’un bond pour le rejoindre. Et c’est là qu’il vit le spectacle inattendu qui se présentait devant lui.

« C’était donc ça… »

 


	9. Réponses et nouvelles questions.

« C’était donc ça… »

Le « spectacle » que le professeur Layron et Luke avaient vu n’était autre que la fameuse réponse dont avait parlé Vladimir la veille, l’explication de la distance qui a augmenté depuis la dernière fois, comme par magie, entre le palais et la gare.

Devant eux, un énorme labyrinthe s’étendait autour de la grande bâtisse ; et c’était surement ce même labyrinthe qu’ils avaient traversé la veille, guidés par la mystérieuse Penelope Koldwin. La distance la plus courte entre deux points est la ligne droite qui les lie ; mais si l’on tourne en rond, comme c’est le cas lorsqu’on traverse un labyrinthe, il est logique que l’intervalle paraisse plus longue.

Luke, remis de son choc, se retourna vers Hershel.

-Professeur, vous pensez que c’est Vladimir qui a fait construire ce labyrinthe ?

-Je présume, répondit Layton, l’air pensif. Il ne ménage pas d’effort pour isoler son palais.

-C’est pour protéger sa famille… Il a dit que la fortune des Van Herzen était si énorme qu’elle les exposait au danger, justifia Luke.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu une révélation.

-Je me demande qu’est-ce qu’il entend par « Les Van Herzen » , dit-il soudain, il répète sans cesse cette expression, pourtant, de toute sa famille, il ne reste que lui !

-C’est vrai ! conclut le jeune apprenti, il ne restait que Katia, mais elle est morte à présent.

-Hum…

-Vous pensez qu’il a fait tout ça pour protéger son unique petite fille ?

Le professeur semblait très perplexe.

-Non Luke, je ne pense pas, répondit-il au plus grand étonnement de son élève.

-Hein ? mais pourquoi alors ?

-Eh bien j’ai des doutes, mais…      

Il n’avait pas terminé sa phrase qu’il fut interrompu par des coups  à la porte. Luke se précipita pour ouvrir ; c’était –sans la moindre surprise d’ailleurs- le majordome Nigel.

-Bonjour, j’espère que vous avez bien dormi, leur dit-il sur son ton habituel.

-Fort bien, merci, lui répondit Hershel.

-Je suis bien aise d’entendre cela. Si vous le voulez bien, monsieur aimerait vous parler.

-Bien entendu, se contenta de dire Layton, qui dans sa tête, pensait à mille choses à la fois.

Le labyrinthe était une réponse mais également un indice. Cachait-il un secret ? Aurait-il un rapport avec… ?

-Très bien, il vous attend dans la même salle où il vous a parlé hier, reprit Nigel.

Il sortit et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le professeur Layton s’empara de chapeau, et le déposant  lestement sur sa tête :

« Je suis devenu trop suspicieux, se dit-il, je suspecte les détails les plus anodins d’être des indices. ça doit être l’habitude… »

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, les deux voyageurs étaient en compagnie du duc. Ce dernier était plus calme que la veille. Plus calme, c'est-à-dire qu’il ne l’était pas complètement. Il leur avait souhaité le bonjour, puis les invita à petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie. Le repas fut très copieux, et très silencieux également : Vladimir leur demanda s’ils avaient eu leur fameuse réponse. Ils répondirent que oui et il leur confirma, dans un discours très bref, leurs théories sur les raison de la construction de ce dernier. Pendant tout le reste du petit déjeuner, il ne disait plus rien, et le professeur trouva indélicat d’entamer la discussion sur un sujet aussi sensible qu’un meurtre à ce moment-là. Il valait mieux attendre.

Ils passèrent ensuite au salon. Le vieux duc s’assit sur l’un des somptueux fauteuils et invita ses hôtes à faire de même. C’était la toute première fois qu’ils voyaient ce palais de jour, et le contraste était simplement sidérant.

L’atmosphère sinistre et peu rassurante qui enveloppait cet endroit dans la pénombre disparaissait. Ce n’était plus l’antre d’un vampire assoiffé de sang, mais une belle demeure élégante, lumineuse et fraîche ; comme un château venu tout droit d’un conte de fées. Et personne n’aurait cru que ce château féerique fut la scène d’un crime.

Vladimir soupira ; il était vraisemblablement assailli par tous les évènements et par tous les adieux qu’il avait dû surmonter. Mais il restait aussi flegme que possible, et semblait vouloir les aider.

-Katia a été assassinée il y a une dizaine de jours, dit-il soudainement et du ton le plus neutre que possible, Nigel a retrouvé son corps dans le jardin.

Vladimir voulait visiblement aller droit au but. Tourner autour du pot ne ferait qu’accroître sa peine, après tout.

-Avez-vous prévenu la police ? Questionna le professeur.

-Seulement quelques inspecteurs qui se sont chargé de l’enquête, et qui n’ont rien trouvé d’ailleurs…

-Vous avez tenu à garder cette affaire secrète on dirait ? Demanda à son tour Luke.

-Oui, certes… mais cela n’a aucune importance. Vous voudriez plutôt en savoir plus sur… la  mort de Katia, n’est-ce pas ?

Luke comprit sans peine que le duc avait esquivé sa question, mais le professeur, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé pour autant.

-Vous aviez dit que les enquêtes n’ont pas porté leurs fruits, reprit-il.

-Las, oui. Nous ne savons rien sur l’homicide, son identité, ni même sur le motif de son acte.

-Et vous, auriez-vous la moindre idée de qui il pourrait s’agir ? demanda le professeur qui avait une idée derrière la tête. Une idée que l’on ignore, mais qui reste tout de même une idée.

-Comment ? s’exclama Vladimir offusqué, vous ne me pensez tout de même pas que j’aie trempé dans cette histoire. Katia était ma petite-fille, je n’aurai jamais songé même à…

-Je ne vous accuse pas, monsieur.

Le duc Van Herzen était décidément quelqu’un de bien étrange, capable de sauter d’une humeur à une autre en une seconde. Pourquoi avait-il si mal interprété la question du professeur ?

Ressentant qu’il avait mal agi, il se calma.

-Je vous prie de m’excuser, dit-il d’un ton assez vague, je vous ai mal compris. Je ne sais plus ce qui m’arrive…

-Ne vous en faites pas, le consola Hershel, je comprends votre situation et ne voudrais surtout pas vous incommoder.

-Ah, soupira le concerné, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, et je ne souhaite pas que vous compreniez un jour car cela voudrait dire que vous seriez dans la même situation que moi.

La discussion commençait à prendre un ton mélancolique.

-C’est bien dur, à mon âge de voir toutes les personnes qui me sont chères mourir une à une, ajouta-t-il, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse, je vis mes derniers jours en attendant de quitter cette vie pour les retrouver… Seulement, je serai soulagé de savoir celui qui m’a dépouillé du peu de bonheur qui me restait puni pour ses actes ; et c’est pour cela que j’ai besoin de votre aide, monsieur Layton, j’aimerais que vous m’aidiez à retrouver cet infâme tueur.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux, mais nous aurons besoin de votre aide.

-Je suis à votre entière disposition, mais je crains fort de ne plus avoir grand-chose à vous dire.

-Comment ! s’exclama Luke Triton, mais vous ne nous avez quasiment rien appris.

-Que voulez-vous ? si je savais autre chose, je l’aurais dit.

-Ceci veut dire qu’on n’a retrouvé aucun indice, aucune trace ?

-Rien du tout. Il n’y avait aucun indice et aucun suspect ; ma pauvre Katia a toujours été si douce et si gentille, elle n’avait pas le moindre ennemi, pas la moindre personne qui puisse lui vouloir le trépas, ajouta le duc d’une voix chagrine. La seule personne avec qui elle ne s’entendait pas vraiment, c’était son père, et un père ne ferait jamais une telle chose…

-En effet, confirma Layton en hochant lentement la tête afin d’appuyer ses dires, mais, parlant de monsieur Anderson, est-il au courant ?

-Point. Je n’ai aucun moyen de le contacter. Outre que le faire venir ici pourrait… compromettre mes plans, moi qui cherche à envelopper ces lieux de discrétion.

Le discours de Vladimir était très intrigant, le professeur et Luke eurent tous deux ce sentiment. Ils comprenaient qu’il se débatte pour isoler son palais afin de protéger sa petite fille, mais pourquoi continuait-il sur la même voie maitenant qu’elle était morte ? était-ce la cupidité qui le poussait à protéger la mine d’or avec tant d’acharnement ; pourtant cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais alors, que protégeait-il ?

Layton voulut en savoir un peu plus.

-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais que va-t-il advenir de votre fortune ? Vous n’avez plus aucun héritier…

Vladimir soupira.

-Je le sais…

Comprenant qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à tirer de cette piste, les deux invités prirent congé et quittèrent la salle, escortés par Nigel ; mais, pour aller où ?Ils n’avaient aucune piste, aucun suspect. Même la « célèbre intuition qui parle » du professeur semblait muette ce jour-là.

Ils avaient à peine pénétré dans le labyrinthe qu’est cette enquête qu’ils se retrouvaient déjà dans une impasse.

Selon son habitude, le professeur commençait toujours son enquête dans la rue en interrogeant les habitants, mais dans ce cas-là spécialement, c’était beaucoup plus compliqué…

Les rues de Folsense sombraient dans l’ignorance, et ses habitants étaient les dernières personnes auxquelles il convint de s’adresser pour avoir des informations. Le duc, son palais, sa fortune un monde complètement étranger pour eux.

Soudain, Layton se souvint d’un détail : Vladimir lui avait confié que quelques inspecteurs de police avaient enquêté sur l’affaire. Certes, ils n’avaient surement pas plus d’informations à fournir, mais ça restait une piste à suivre à défaut d’une autre.

Qu’elle ne fut donc la surprise de Luke lorsque son mentor demanda à Nigel de les conduire à la sortie et de lui fournir une carte des lieux. Le jeune garçon s’attendait à autre chose ; il croyait qu’ils aller enquêter dans le château. Le majordome de la famille Van Herzen conduisit les deux Londoniens à la grande porte de sortie et donna à Layton ce qu’il avait demandé. Puis il leur souhaita bonne chance et referma la porte derière eux.

Luke s’enquit aussitôt :

-Que comptez-vous faire, professeur ?

-Eh bien, nous allons en ville interroger les inspecteurs chargés de l’enquête.

-Quoi ? Mais Vladimir a dit qu’ils n’avaient rien trouvé.

-Je voudrais tout de même leur parler, le moindre détail pourrait être utile.

-Alors pourquoi n’enquêterions-nous pas ici même au palais ?

-Luke, répondit Layton d’une voix légèrement plus basse, le crime a eu lieu il y a une dizaine de jours, et un meurtrier aurait eu plus de temps qu’il n’en faudrait pour faire disparaître le peu d’indices qui resteraient.

-Mais le château est si inaccessible !

-Quelle que soit cette personne, elle est déjà venue ici au moins une fois.

-Oui, c’est vrai… avoua le jeune apprenti.

-Nous aurons peut-être plus de chance en collaborant avec la police, renchérit le professeur, ils ont probablement remarqué quelques détails que Vladimir juge futiles mais qui pourraient énormément nous aider.

Luke, à cet instant, détourna le regard vers l’immense labyrinthe qui était clairement visible sous la lumière du jour et qui semblait beaucoup plus imposant vu de près.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour traverser ce labyrinthe, nous y avons mis des heures hier alors qu’on était guidés ?

-C’est pour cela que j’ai demandé ceci.

Et le professeur tendit la carte du palais, le labyrinthe compris, à son disciple.

-Mais c’est la carte que Nigel vous a donnée !

-Tout à fait.

Luke comprit à ce moment qu’il n’avait plus d’excuse pour ne pas parcourir ce chemin si long et si horrifiant dont il gardait de terribles souvenirs.

-Je sais que ce ne sera pas très facile, ajouta le professeur en avançant vers l’entrée du labyrinthe, suivi de son apprenti, mais nous n’avons pas d’autre alternative.

-Je crains que vous n’ayez tort…

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée par une voix féminine. Luke et Layton, avant même d’avoir pris le temps d’élaborer des théories quant à l’identité de cette personne, se retournèrent pour voir qui était-ce.

C’est à leur grande surprise qu’ils l’aperçurent. Elle était debout, les bras croisés, un léger sourire orgueilleux accroché aux lèvres. La brise du printemps secouait légèrement ses cheveux et elle les fixait.

-Penelope ! mais que fais-tu ici ?

 

Vladimir était toujours assis dans le grand salon et fixait la porte d’entrée d’un air pensif. Il fut coupé de ses rêves éveillés par des coups à la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit et son majordome entra.

-Est-ce qu’ils sont partis ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Hum… Bien. Vous savez ce que vous à faire à présent…

 

-Penelope ! mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, je n’ai pas pris l’habitude de faire les choses à moitié, répondit la mystérieuse Penelope.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? l’interrogea Hershel.

-Rien de spécial. Je vous avais ramené jusqu’ici hier et je me suis dit que je viendrai vous rendre une petite visite, histoire de voir comment vont les choses.

-Tu t’amuses à traverser un labyrinthe dangereux et tu marches pendant des heures simplement pour nous rendre visite ! s’exclama Luke, sceptique.

Elle esquissa un sourire et avança vers eux.

-Alors comme ça vous avez découvert le labyrinthe. Vous êtes un tout petit peu plus efficaces que ce que je croyais.

Cette Koldwin n’était décidément pas la personne la plus facile à vivre qu’ils aient rencontrée. Il ne fallait même pas lui demander comment elle, elle l’avait découvert. Elle ne répondrait pas.

-Je me suis permis d’écouter votre entretien, ajouta-t-elle, et j’ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez traverser ce…

Elle pointa du doigt le labyrinthe.

-Et ?

-Et j’ai compris qu’une fois de plus, vous ne pouviez pas vous en sortir sans mon aide.

-Tu dis vraiment n’importe quoi, s’écria Luke, nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seuls. Le professeur n’a pas besoin de l’aide d’une personne aussi prétentieuse que toi !

-Bon, dit Peneolpe Koldwin en haussant les épaules, si vous préférez ne pas arriver en ville avant des heures, c’est votre choix.

A ces mots, Layton fronça les sourcils.

-Connais-tu un autre moyen permettant d’y arriver plus vite ?

-Est-ce que vous pensiez que j’avais traversé le labyrinthe trois fois rien que pour vous ? non, je ne l’ai fait qu’une fois, lorsque je vous ai accompagné hier !

-C'est-à-dire que lorsque tu es revenue en ville hier, après nous avoir accompagnés jusqu’ici, tout comme aujourd’hui, pour venir nous voir, tu as emprunté un autre chemin ?

-Brillante déduction ! s’exclama Penelope d’un ton ironique, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit !

Luke lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui l’ignora complètement. Il ne la supportait plus, elle, son sourire narquois, ses propos arrogants, son air hautin, et, plus que tout, la manière pleine de mépris et de mésestime avec laquelle elle traitait le professeur.

Le professeur, lui, se montra tout à fait indifférent. Sans doute se souciait-il peu de ce qu’elle disait ; et son esprit était déjà bien trop perturbé pour qu’il puisse l’être davantage.

À ce moment-là, justement, et malgré les centaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il posa celle qui lui parut la plus simple.

-Accepterais-tu de nous montrer ce chemin ?

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous ayez enfin compris qu’avec moi, il faut être direct. Je n’aime pas qu’on me pose trop de questions.

-Et alors? insista Hershel Layton.

-J’étais essentiellement venue pour cela !

Les deux Anglais ne dirent rien. Cette fille était bien trop bizarre. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien dans son comportement ; si elle était dans leur camp, pourquoi refusait elle de leur dire pourquoi ? si elle était contre eux, pourquoi continuait-elle de les aider ?

-J’aimerais savoir encore une chose, l’interpella alors Layton.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je n’aimais pas les questions ?

Le professeur s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand, soudain, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Nos héros étaient debout à quelques mètres de la bâtisse, dans l’allée qui passe par le jardin et qui conduit au grand portail du palais qu’ils avaient ouvert en résolvant une énigme. À leur droite comme à leur gauche, le spectacle d’un jardin sauvage et luxuriant s’offrait à eux.

Le bruit venait du palais, on aurait dit des pas. Penelope ouvrit grand les yeux et retourna légèrement la tête vers la source du son. Aussitôt, elle courut vers le grand jardin qui entourait la route pour s’enfoncer dans son abondante végétation.

-Suivez-moi, murmura-t-elle d’une voix imprégnée de panique, tout en accompagnant ses paroles par un signe de la main.

-Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’échappes, ce n’est probablement que Nigel, lui dit Luke d’un air soupçonneux.

-Il ne faut surtout pas qu’on me voie ici. Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le voulez, mais ne venez pas me demander de vous aider, après.

-Mais !

-Viens, Luke, suivons là.

Le professeur et Luke suivirent la jeune fille à travers les arbres et les plantes sauvages, sans se retourner derrière eux. Ils  ignoraient –et auraient donné cher pour savoir- la raison d’une telle fuite, mais ce n’était pas le moment de poser des questions.

Ils se faufilèrent à travers cette sorte de jungle. De temps en temps, ils se faisaient écrocher ou égratigner par des piquants, par des épines. D’épaisses lianes leur bloquaient parfois la route et ils devaient faire un détour. Même le cartable de Luke n’a pas pu échapper à l’une des branches qui s’accrocha fermement à elle et qui lui arracha un morceau de tissu. Ce fut une traversée tout à fait déplorable, mais après une quinzaine de minutes ils arrivèrent à un mur.

-Nous y sommes ! chuchota Penelope en écartant les feuillages qui couvraient ce mur.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Moins fort ! on pourrait nous entendre.

La jeune fille qui avait guidé le professeur et son apprenti jusqu’ici, après leur avoir recommander de ne faire aucun bruit, déposa ses deux mains sur le mur et, en quelques secondes, le fit coulisser vers la droite. Ce dernier s’écarta, laissant apparaitre un passage ; il faisait totalement noir à l’intérieur, mais on pouvait voir des escaliers à l’entrée.

-Un passage souterrain ! s’exclama Luke.

-Moins fort, j’ai dit !

-C’est donc cela, le chemin dont tu as parlé ? apostropha Hershel.

Elle opina du chef, puis ouvrit son sac et sortit une torche qu’elle alluma avant commencer à descendre l’escalier, suivie par le gentleman au haut-de-forme. Luke hésita un instant avant de les suivre.

-Attendez-moi !                                                                                

Ils commencèrent donc à avancer dans ce fameux passage. Penelope expliqua que ce chemin souterrain passait en dessous du le labyrinthe, qu’il éviter ainsi tous les détours inutiles et qu’il permettait d’effectuer le trajet en une vingtaine minutes seulement. Elle leur raconta que Vladimir avait construit ce trajet afin de pouvoir aller en ville rapidement s’il en avait besoin, un jour ; mais que ce dernier n’était presque jamais utilisé. Ce n’était qu’une précaution, et il était bien trop protégé par la végétation du jardin et par le mur coulissant pour que quelqu’un puisse le découvrir. Seul le duc et les quelques personnes qui ont assuré sa construction étaient informés de son existence. Bien sûr, il ne fallait même pas songer à lui demander comment elle, elle était au courant.

Cependant, une chose au moins fut clarifiée au moyen de cette discussion, c’était que Penelope savait tout ce que le duc leur avait raconté au sujet de la ville, la veille.

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas passés par ici hier ? l’interrogea Luke lorsqu’elle eut terminé son récit.

-Parce que je ne peux pas montrer un passage « secret »à la première personne qui vient me demander le chemin. Disons que je voulais tester votre ténacité et que vous avez réussi en allant jusqu’au bout.

-Puis-je poser ma question à présent ?

C’était le professeur Layton qui avait formulé cette requête.

-Celle que vous vous apprêtiez à demander tout à l’heure ?

-Oui, j’ai compris que tu ne voulais pas t’attarder près du palais, mais je pense que je peux avoir une réponse maintenant.

Elle garda le silence, mais Hershel continua.

-Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle ne réponde pas, mais il fut surpris par sa réponse :

-D’accord. Je vais vous le dire.

 

 

La porte du palais s’ouvrit et Nigel sortit. Il inspecta du regard toute la zone qui l’entourait. Puis, d’un geste rapide, il sortit de sa poche une carte comme celle qu’il avait donnée à Layton. Son regard affichait une détermination sans pareille tandis qu’il arpentait l’allée menant au labyrinthe et qu’il entrait dans ce dernier.


	10. Les premiers pas vers la vérité.

__

Par un beau matin de printemps, un homme, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille étaient en train de traverser un tunnel sombre et humide, éclairés par une simple lampe de poche. La jeune fille les devançait toujours et ne semblait pas prêter attention aux regards perplexes de ses accompagnateurs.

C’était une jeune adolescente qui devait avoir à peu près quinze ans. Elle avait la peau très claire et même un peu pâle. Ses cheveux d’un châtain très clair, lui arrivaient jusqu’aux épaules et une légère frange tombait sur son front. Quant à son visage, il manquait cruellement d’expression ; elle ne riait jamais et ne souriait que par ironie. Il était donc très difficile de connaitre ses arrière-pensées. Et pourtant, il y avait en elle un indice qui ne mentait jamais : ses yeux.

Le professeur l’avait remarqué dès l’instant où elle l’avait regardé avec cet air qu’il ne comprenait pas. Certes, il n’avait pas compris le sens de ce regard, mais il avait compris autre chose : C’était que les grands yeux bleu turquoise de Penelope sont un livre ouvert sur ses sentiments et qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de cacher ce qu’elle ressentait puisque son regard la trahissait. Il avait deviné également que c’était la raison pour laquelle elle ne se retournait presque jamais lorsqu’elle leur parlait : elle devait connaitre ce point faible chez elle.

Le professeur Layton et Luke marchaient lentement derrière elle, hésitants et quelque peu inquiets. Ce qu’elle venait de leur dire était à peine croyable ; et ses mots résonnaient encore dans leurs têtes :

« -Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

-D’accord. Je vais vous le dire. En réalité, je… je sais sur quoi vous enquêtez, et j’aimerais que le tueur soit révélé au grand jour… car il le mérite.

-Ah ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Ceci est une autre histoire… 

Pourquoi fallait-il que la personne qui possède autant d’informations soit si peu coopérative ?

-Je t’en prie, dis le nous, nous avons besoin de chaque information disponible si nous voulons trouver cet assassin, avait tenté de la convaincre Luke.

-Je te rappelle que vous enquêtez sur le meurtre de Katia Anderson, et non pas sur moi, avait-elle répondu. »

 

En marchant derrière elle, les deux Londoniens ignoraient s’ils avaient fait une erreur. Mais ils lui avaient fait confiance la  veille, et elle les avait aidés.

Le silence n’était brisé que par l’écho de leurs pas dans ce passage dont ils ne voyaient toujours pas le bout. Luke, quelque peu effrayé, se demandait si prendre le labyrinthe n’aurait pas été une meilleure solution. Afin de se changer les idées, il s’adressa au professeur :

-C’est quand même très étrange, le meurtre de Katia. Je veux dire, quand on lui a dit au revoir à la gare… je n’aurais jamais cru que ça serait la dernière fois qu’on la voit…

-La vie est ainsi, Luke, pleine d’événements inattendus. On ne sait jamais quand une personne peut nous quitter…

Le professeur Layton était bien placé pour le dire.

-Mais c’est si triste. Katia était une personne si gentille, nous ne l’avons connue que pour quelque temps, mais c’est largement suffisant pour savoir qu’elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Qui aurait pu la tuer ?

-Eh bien …

Le professeur fut interrompu par un bruit sec. C’était Penelope qui avait fait tomber sa torche.

-Excusez-moi, elle m’a échappé, dit-elle d’une voix confuse tandis qu’elle la ramassait.

Et elle continua d’avancer comme si de rien n’était.  Mais ce geste ne manqua pas de plonger le professeur dans le doute. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette réaction lorsqu’ils commencèrent à parler de l’assassinat, ou plutôt de la victime.

Sur ce dernier incident, la traversée se termina en silence. Comme prévu, après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. Il y avait, là  aussi, des escaliers, mais des escaliers qui montent. Les trois personnes les prirent et arrivèrent à un mur, que Penelope fit coulisser tout comme le premier. Ils passèrent et elle le renferma aussitôt. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite cabane où étaient rangés râteaux, faux et autres outils de jardinage. Leur guide se saisit d’une échelle en bois qui se trouvait dans le même endroit et la cala contre le mur, sans doute pour le dissimuler encore plus.

-Cette cabane n’est qu’un camouflage, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu’ils sortaient, vous pouvez passer tout Folsense au peigne fin, vous ne lui trouverez pas de propriétaire.

-Et personne ne soupçonnerait une vieille cabane de contenir autre chose que de vieux outils de jardinage, conclut Luke.

Ils inspectèrent brièvement les alentours. Ils étaient bien à Folsense.

-Bon, eh bien, je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de vous quitter.

-Encore ?

-Je n’ai pas envie de répéter ce que je vous ai dit hier aux portes du château. Moi, j’ai rempli ma part, et c’est votre tour à présent. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que si je vois que vous avez besoin d’aide, je réapparaîtrai…

-Attends, j’ai une dernière question, l’apostropha le professeur tandis qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir.

-Je trouve que vous posez trop de questions…

Il ignora sa remarque et retira les coupures de presse qu’il gardait encore dans sa poche.

-Est-ce que ces articles te disent quelque chose ?

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

-C’est toi qui les as envoyés à Luke, n’est ce pas ? Continua Hershel.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit-elle en gardant le même sourire.

-J’irai même jusqu’à dire que c’est toi qui les as fabriqués. Jamais aucun journal n’a parlé de Folsense et celui-là spécialement n’existe même pas. Ces articles ne contiennent quasiment aucune information, il est clair que leur but soit de nous faire venir ici. Seules trois personnes sont au courant à la fois du secret de Folsense et de l’assassinat : Vladimir, Nigel et toi. Vladimir et Nigel semblaient surpris par notre arrivée, ce n’est donc probablement pas eux.  Il ne reste donc qu’une seule probabilité…

-Et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela, à votre avis ?

-La réponse me paraît simple, tu as dit toi-même que tu souhaitais que l’assassin soit arrêté. En voyant que la police de Folsense n’avançait pas, tu as cherché à intervenir en me faisant appel. Est-ce le cas ?

Un instant de silence fut rompu par la jeune fille.

-J’aurais bien pu vous l’envoyer à vous, mais je me suis dit que le professeur Layton ne croirait jamais une lettre qui raconte une idée aussi saugrenue, une lettre anonyme qui plus est. Alors, je l’ai envoyée à votre apprenti, en espérant que, venant de lui, l’information semblerait plus crédible. J’étais sure que lui croirait tout et voudrait résoudre le mystère et vous solliciterait pour l’aider. Eh oui, un enfant est beaucoup moins méfiant et plus naïf qu’un adulte.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant et je ne suis pas si naïf que ça ! S’énerva Luke.

-Et pourquoi as-tu veillé à garder l’anonymat dans ta lettre ? demanda le professeur.

-C’est beaucoup plus drôle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mais répondant aux regards sceptiques de ses « amis », elle rajouta :

-C’était juste une mesure de précaution, au cas où quelqu’un vérifierait le courrier.

-Qui ferait une chose pareille ?

-Une personne qui aurait des secrets et qui n’aimerait pas qu’ils soient divulgués, dit-elle en fixant le bout de ses doigts, comme un meurtrier qui n’aimerait pas voir son crime révélé au grand jour…

-Hmm… je vois.

-Mais rien de ceci n’est arrivé, termina-t-elle, et, sur ce, je vous laisse.

Et ils se séparèrent à nouveau.

-Je crois que nous avons tellement de mystères à résoudre qu’on devrait les écrire pour ne pas les oublier, se plaignit Luke une fois Penelope partie.

-Cette affaire est assez complexe, je dois avouer, et pourtant, je suis sûr que tout est intimement lié.

-Professeur, interrogea le jeune garçon, qui soupçonnez-vous pour l’instant ?

\- Pour l’instant… Je pense qu’il serait impossible de porter un jugement sans être injuste, nous n’avons presque aucun indice.

Ils décidèrent alors de se rendre au poste de police ; ils étaient venus pour cela, après tout, et le reste de la ville ne leur serait d’aucune utilité. Du moins, c’était ce qu’ils croyaient.

Le seul problème, c’était qu’ils ignoraient complètement où le trouver. Ils commencèrent donc par chercher leur destination en espérant que cette fois, les habitants soient mieux informés. Ils venaient justement d’ailleurs de poser leur question à un passant.

-Hé ! Mais vous êtes pas le type qui racontait des bêtises tout à l’heure ? Franchement… Un duc à Folsense ! Qu’est-ce que vous aller nous sortir maintenant ? Y aurait pas aussi des fées et des lutins par hasard ?

-En réalité, nous cherchons le poste de police, répondit fermement le professeur.

-Le poste de police, hein ? Vous êtes tout le temps en train de fouiner, vous !

-Je vous en prie, monsieur, continua Luke, nous avons vraiment besoin de nous y rendre.

-Bon bah, si vous insistez comme ça, j’vais vous montrer le chemin. Prenez cette route à l’ouest et tournez à droite à la première intersection, là vous devriez l’remarquer, c’est un grand bâtiment avec une enseigne que vous pouvez pas rater, OK ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup.

-Bah, de rien.

Et en effet, ils retrouvèrent assez facilement le lieu. Le poste de police était une construction plutôt imposante en pierre. Il y a avait bel et bien une plaque indiquant qu’il s’agissait du domaine de la sécurité de la ville.

Ils rentrèrent dans un grand hall et se dirigèrent vers le réceptionniste.

-Bonjour, messieurs, salua ce dernier.

-Bonjour, je m’appelle Hershel Layton, et j’aimerais parler à un inspecteur de police.

Le professeur avait longuement réfléchi depuis leur départ du palais  à ce qu’il allait dire. En effet, la seule information qu’il avait était que quelques inspecteurs avaient enquêté sur cette affaire ; il ne savait ni leurs noms, ni même leur nombre. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu’il cherchait les inspecteurs qui ont enquêté sur le meurtre de Katia Anderson, car il ne faut pas oublier que personne n’était au courant ni de meurtre, ni de l’existence de cette personne.

Oui, le fait que tout le monde ignorât tout concernant cette histoire compliquait terriblement les choses.

Il avait donc choisi de commencer par chercher un inspecteur quelconque puis d’essayer d’avoir des informations de sa part.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? lui demanda l’agent réceptionniste.

-C’est une affaire urgente et je dois parler à un inspecteur, insista Hershel.

-Et à quel inspecteur souhaiteriez-vous parler ? Est-il au courant que vous êtes là ?

S’il avait été à Londres, il aurait demandé à voir l’un des officiers qu’il connaissait ; mais le problème était qu’il ne connaissait personne en ces lieux.

-En réalité, je ne cherche pas quelqu’un de précis. J’aimerais voir n’importe quel inspecteur.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ceci est impossible.

-Mais, s’opposa Luke, nous devons…

Le professeur lui fit signe d’arrêter.

-Bien sûr, je comprends, veuillez m’excuser.

Ils sortirent du poste abattus et désespérés ; leur unique piste était inaccessible. Layton se blâmait au fond de lui-même d’avoir été aussi naïf ; on ne peut pas parler à un inspecteur et accéder à des informations confidentielles comme ça, sans la moindre recommandation. Mais une recommandation de la part de qui ? De Vladimir ? Quel pouvoir un duc a-t-il si personne ne le connaît ?

-Qu’allons-nous faire, maintenant ? S’inquiéta le jeune disciple.

-Je réfléchis…

Ils entendirent soudain quelqu’un crier de loin.

-Monsieur !

C’était un homme d’une quarantaine d’années. Il venait de la direction du commissariat. Comme ils avaient arrêté de marcher, il les atteignit bientôt.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en s’adressant au professeur, j’ai entendu votre conversation avec cet agent.  Vous cherchiez un inspecteur de police, c’est bien cela ?

-Oui, en effet, mais il semblerait que ce soit impossible d’avoir la moindre entrevue avec l’un d’entre eux.

-Je crois pouvoir vous aider.

-Vraiment ?

-Je me présente : Marc Gramond, inspecteur de police au commissariat de Folsense.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer je suis Hershel Layton.

-Hershel Layton ? J’ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes professeur d’archéologie à Londres, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile, monsieur Layton ?

Le professeur hésitait sur quoi dire à l’inspecteur. Et si lui aussi ne savait rien à propos de cette histoire ? Il décida donc de poser une question plutôt vague.

-Est-ce que vous avez enquêté sur un meurtre ces derniers temps ?

L’inspecteur réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

-Oui, il ya ce meurtre dont tout le monde parle, cette riche vieille dame tuée par son neveu…

-Non, il ne s’agit pas de cela, mais d’un meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a environ dix jours.

-Ma foi, professeur, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

-Ne vous en faites pas, inspecteur, je chercherai ailleurs.

Ils s’apprêtaient à partir lorsque Marc Gramond s’écria :

-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez tout de même pas parler de cette affaire ?

-Quelle affaire ? demanda Luke.

-Heu… Non rien, oubliez ce que j’ai dit.

-Au contraire inspecteur, il est très important que nous le sachions.

-Non, nous ne parlons probablement pas de la même chose, reprit Gramond, l’air confus, lorsque j’ai vu votre hésitation à me donner trop de détails, j’ai cru un instant que vous parliez d’une certaine affaire, mais c’est tout simplement impossible… Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir…

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je vous rappelle que, dans mon métier, certaines informations sont confidentielles.

 À ce stade-là, il semblait clair que l’inspecteur était sur la même longueur d’onde qu’eux. Aussi le professeur se décida-t-il à lui en dire plus.

-Une certaine Katia Anderson ne serait-elle pas mêlée à cette histoire ?

-Ah !

L’instant de surprise dépassé, l’inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

-Mais comment le savez-vous ?

-Il se trouve que le grand-père de la victime nous en a parlé, et il nous a demandé d’enquêter là-dessus.

-Hum… je vois, fit l’inspecteur d’une voix mi-audible.

-Je présume que vous êtes parmi les inspecteurs chargés de l’enquête ?

-Oui, enfin, « chargés de l’enquête » c’est un peu exagéré, moi et les autres inspecteurs ne faisons presque rien !

-Réellement ?

-Oui, c’est notre supérieur qui se charge de tout.

\- Étrange…

-Pas si étrange que ça, il y a si peu d’indices qu’il n’a plus besoin de notre aide. Cette fois si, le criminel a su échapper à la justice.

« Cela reste à vérifier, songea le professeur, le crime parfait n’existe pas, et le manque d’indices pourrait être un indice en soi… »

-Et vous, reprit-il à voix haute, pourriez-vous nous raconter ce que vous savez ?

-Puisque c’est Vladimir Van Herzen lui-même qui vous a confié l’enquête, je me dois de vous aider, mais cet endroit est mal choisi pour parler d’un tel sujet. Allons dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien sûr.

Le professeur et Luke rebroussèrent chemin vers le poste de police et suivirent l’inspecteur Gramond jusqu’à son bureau. Ils rentrèrent et ce dernier referma la porte. Il prit une chaise et s’assit, ce que firent Luke et son mentor également.

-Je n’ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, avoua Marc Gramond, et je présume que monsieur Van Herzen vous a déjà tout raconté.

-Ce n’est pas bien grave, dites nous ce que vous savez.

-Eh bien, il y dix jours, on nous a appris qu’il y avait eu un meurtre et que la victime faisait partie d’une famille des plus riches de Folsense. On nous a chargés de mener l’enquête, dirigés par notre supérieur : M. Darken.

-Par « nous », vous voulez parler de vous et des autres inspecteurs ?

-Oui. On a reçu une consigne catégorique : il faut travailler en toute discrétion, aucune information ne doit être divulguée sous peine de graves punitions.

-Mais pourquoi tout cela ? S’étonna Luke.

-Je ne sais pas, c’est le désir du grand-père de la victime. Et c’est pour cela que je vous demanderai de faire attention.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. L’inspecteur s’empressa d’aller ouvrir tout en marmonnant :

-J’espère qu’on n’a pas entendu notre discussion.

Fort heureusement, ce n’était qu’un agent.

-Inspecteur, dit ce dernier, les documents sont prêts pour l’interrogatoire.

-Oui, je viens. Veuillez m’excuser, monsieur Layton, je dois interroger l’un des suspects dans une autre affaire. N’hésitez pas à repasser plus tard si vous avez besoin d’aide.

Et c’est ainsi que l’entretien avec l’inspecteur s’acheva. Luke et Layton sortirent du poste à nouveau. Le pauvre garçon semblait abattu.

-Finalement, nous n’avons rien appris…

-Au contraire, Luke, l’inspecteur nous a beaucoup aidés.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vois-tu, je trouve cela anormal que Vladimir fasse tant d’efforts pour étouffer le meurtre. Cela ne fait que compliquer l’enquête et permet à l’assassin de fuir plus aisément.

-Mais alors pourquoi l’a-t-il fait ?

-Je ne peux pas en juger pour l’instant. Mais il y a un autre élément très intéressant dans les propos de l’inspecteur Gramond, as-tu remarqué qu’il n’a pas mentionné ne serait-ce qu’une fois que Vladimir est duc.

-Il doit l’ignorer.

-Sans doute, je pense que les informations les plus importantes sont entre les mains de l’inspecteur en chef.

-Monsieur Darken ?

Le professeur hocha la tête.

-Il va falloir qu’on aille le voir.

Luke ne répondit pas, mais son ventre gargouilla.

En effet, la grande horloge du commissariat indiquait quatorze heures et ils n’avaient toujours rien mangé. Le temps passe vraiment vite lorsqu’on est occupé et préoccupé.

-Ne devrions-nous pas prendre une pose pour manger ? suggéra-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

-Ah ! Ah ! **Bien sûr, mais d’abord, nous devons passer à l’hôtel, j’y ai laissé Flora hier. Pourvu qu’elle ne soit pas inquiète.**

**-Flora est venue avec vous ?**

**-Oui, elle a refusé de rester à Londres, mais comme elle était fatiguée à notre arrivée, je l’ai laissée à l’hôtel. Je ne savais pas que j’allais m’attarder autant.**

**-Pauvre Flora, elle doit s’inquiéter.**

**-Pourvu qu’elle n’ait pas commis d’imprudences…**

**Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l’hôtel et montèrent l’escalier menant à l’étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Le professeur frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il frappa encore plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Il fut pris d’une grande crainte qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais chassa vite cette idée de son esprit. Elle devait dormir ; ou alors elle était sortie faire un tour.**

**Ils redescendirent à la réception et parlèrent au maître d’hôtel. Celui-ci affirma ne pas l’avoir vue depuis le matin. Il leur proposa de leur ouvrir la porte grâce au double des clés qu’il possédait et ils acceptèrent.**

**La porte s’ouvrit et ils rentrèrent d’un pas hésitant, criants à plusieurs reprises le nom de leur amie. La pièce était froide et le vent secouait violemment les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte. Mais, plus important encore, la pièce était vide.**

**Luke aperçut tout à coup une feuille scotchée sur le mur. Il avança et l’arracha, la regarda quelques secondes puis poussa un cri de terreur.**

**-P… Professeur… regardez, parvint-il à articuler en tendant la feuille à son mentor.**

**Le professeur la saisit et lut ce qui était écrit. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il recula de quelques pas sous l’effet du choc.**

**Sur cette feuille, une personne inconnue avait griffonné ces mots : « Votre amie est avec moi. Ne tentez pas de me retrouver et ne prévenez surtout pas la police ! »**

**Flora avait été kidnappée !**


	11. L’expression de l’angoisse façon Layton.

 

   Le vent glacial, la lumière du soleil s’infiltrant à travers cette maudite fenêtre.

_Maudite…_

C’était le mot le plus approprié. Le ravisseur s’était certainement échappé par là, puisque le maître d’hôtel n’avait rien remarqué.

Le sol était maudit lui aussi, s’il s’était effondré sous les pieds de cet inconnu, il n’aurait jamais pu kidnapper Flora.

Le maître d’hôtel était maudit. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas fait plus attention ?

À ce moment, tout semblait maudit ; tout et tout le monde étaient fautifs : les murs, les meubles, les hôtes, leurs valises ; rien n’était épargné, car une âme  désespérée n’écoute jamais la voix de la raison…

Hershel Layton agrippait entre les mains cette feuille (maudite, bien évidemment). Il ne pouvait plus penser. Et si le malheur de savoir sa fille adoptive en danger avait sa part dans cet état, c’était surtout un autre sentiment qui le consumait.

Il avait échoué à nouveau.

Le Layton sans haut-de-forme commençait à refaire face. Il était le seul et l’unique fautif, il était le seul être maudit.

Mais, comme notre cher professeur avait l’habitude maintenant, il n’eut aucune difficulté à dissimuler son état lamentable sous un masque… ou plutôt sous un haut-de-forme. Oui, tant qu’il porterait ce chapeau, il saurait toujours se comporter en bon gentleman. Et un bon gentleman ne panique pas et ne maudit pas : il agit.

L’instant de choc dépassé, Hershel put donc réagir avec son flegme habituel.

-Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, dit-il à son apprenti, nous trouverons une solution.

En réalité, il s’adressait surtout à lui-même.

-Je suis sûr que celui qui a kidnappé Flora est l’assassin que nous recherchons ; s’exclama l’apprenti du professeur Layton d’un air à la fois choqué et alarmé, il l’a prise en otage pour nous faire du chantage car on représentait un danger pour lui !

-Il me semble que c’est le cas, acquiesça son mentor, mais je me demande pourquoi ne pas l’avoir précisé dans sa lettre ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas écrit que nous devions arrêter nos investigations ?

-C’est écrit qu’il ne faut pas tenter de le retrouver, non ?

-Certes, mais ce message fait référence au ravisseur, pas au meurtrier.

-C’est un message trop ambigu, soupira Luke en jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, mais personnellement, je ne vois pas une autre raison pour que quelqu’un veuille enlever Flora ; surtout dans cet endroit où personne ne la connait !

Layton, à cet instant, était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois et relisait attentivement le message. Il songeait : « C’est bizarre… Nous n’étions pas vraiment avancés dans l’enquête. Et-ce-que ce tueur –si c’est bien lui- à vraiment pu se sentir en danger ? Et si nous avions découvert, sans se rendre compte, un indice important… »

Il fut interrompu de ses réflexions par la dernière phrase de Luke. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un instant.

-Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire à l’instant, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il d’une voix presque sans expression.

-Heu… J’ai dit que je ne voyais pas d’autres raisons à l’enlèvement de Flora.

-Non, juste après.

-Surtout dans cet endroit où personne ne la connaît ? suggéra Luke sur un ton interrogatif.

-Exactement ! répondit Hershel en se levant.

Il sortit par la porte au couloir suivi du pauvre Luke qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Qu’y a-t-il, professeur ? Qu’ai-je dit de si important ?

-Luke, répondit le gentleman sans s’arrêter, nous avons une piste à présent !

-Quoi ! S’étonna le jeune apprenti qui s’était arrêté net face à cette réplique. Il n’avait fait qu’une petite remarque et ne s’attendait clairement pas à ce qu’elle inspire au professeur toute une piste.

-C’est simple Luke, reprit le professeur en s’arrêtant à son tour. Nous allions retrouver l’inspecteur Darken, mais puisque notre priorité est maintenant de sauver Flora, nous devons changer de plan.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Eh bien, mon garçon, si l’assassin est le ravisseur –ce qui semble être le cas- alors le nombre de suspects est très limité. Pour qu’elle se soit sentie en danger, il faut que cette personne ait appris que nous allions mener l’enquête. Or, très peu de gens le savaient.

-Oui, il y a Vladimir, son majordome, Penelope et l’inspecteur Gramond, énuméra Luke en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Maintenant réfléchissons, le kidnappeur devait au moins savoir que nous connaissons Flora pour la prendre en otage, n’est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose…

-Vladimir et Nigel ne connaissent pas Flora. Le seul moment où ils auraient pu savoir qu’elle est avec nous est avant que je ne la laisse à l’hôtel le jour de notre arrivée. Mais ils étaient au palais ce jour là.

-Ils auraient bien pu aller en ville par le passage secret le jour de votre arrivée, vous espionner, puis revenir au palais et faire semblant d’être surpris de notre venue. Ensuite, le lendemain matin, l’un d’eux, me coupable, reprend le même passage, va à l’hôtel et kidnappe Flora, remarqua Luke qui ne croyait pas du tout en la culpabilité de Vladimir ou de Nigel mais qui voulait simplement imiter son mentor en explorant toutes les probabilités.

-Oui, mais pourquoi seraient-ils allés en ville ce jour-là ? Vladimir fait tout pour s’isoler du monde et eux deux ne pouvaient pas savoir que j’allais venir.

Luke était surpris, le professeur l’avait encore dépassé !

-Il ne reste plus que Penelope et l’inspecteur, conclut-il finalement.

-Marc Gramond aurait bien pu me voir avec Flora, mais à ce moment, il ne savait pas encore que nous enquêtions sur la mort de Katia. Après qu’il l’ait appris, nous ne l’avons pas quitté avant notre départ pour l’hôtel ; il avait un interrogatoire à mener, et même si on suppose qu’il nous ait suivis, il n’aurait jamais pu arriver à l’hôtel, kidnapper Flora, laisser un message et prendre la fuite avant notre arrivée.

-C’est juste. Le dernier suspect est Penelope, qui pouvait aisément savoir que vous alliez venir puisque c’est elle qui vous a envoyé les lettres et qui semblait avoir peur d’être vue par Vladimir.

Luke fit une légère pause avant d’ajouter :

-Et, de plus, elle connaît l’emplacement du château, elle aurait pu s’y rendre pour commettre son crime !

Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas seulement pour explorer toutes les probabilités que l’apprenti de Layton disait ça. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de considérer Penelope comme une méchante ; elle lui avait paru suspecte dès le premier abord.

-N’oublies pas qu’elle nous a aidés à enquêter, et qu’elle nous a même ramenés ici dans le but d’arrêter le criminel.

-Oh non ! S’exclama Luke, je n’ai pas envie de revivre l’histoire du méchant qui cherche « inconsciemment » quelqu’un pour le sauver de sa folie !

-Ha ha, avant de considérer ce genre de possibilités, nous avons encore une autre hypothèse : ce n’est peut-être pas Penelope Koldwin.

-Mais qui d’autre ?

-Quelqu’un qui nous espionne depuis le début, suggéra Layton, par ailleurs, je vois mal comment une jeune fille comme Penelope pourrait commettre un kidnapping.

-C’est vrai qu’elle ne doit pas être plus âgées ni plus forte que Flora…

Layton et Luke, qui discutaient à voix basse dans le couloir, virent alors l’un des hôtes monter les escaliers et avancer vers eux. Celui-ci les salua poliment avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Les deux Londoniens se rendirent compte que ce n’était pas l’endroit idéal pour exposer leurs hypothèses. Ils sortirent alors de l’hôtel.

-Qu’allons-nous faire, à présent ?

Luke avait l’impression d’avoir posé cette question des milliers de fois.

-Nous devons nous assurer que ce n’est pas Penelope avant tout. Si on la raye de la liste des suspects, on devra chercher dans d’autres pistes.

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

-En demandant à la personne la mieux placée pour nous informer sur elle.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… à Vladimir ?

-Si. Rappelle-toi qu’il semblait la connaître et qu’il l’a même accusée à un moment  donné ; il faut lui demander pourquoi. Et je suis sure qu’il nous aidera cette fois-ci puisque cela continuera à l’enquête.

Luke, cependant, semblait perplexe.

-Oui, professeur, vous avez raison. Mais… en quoi cela va-t-il aider à sauver Flora ? Votre plan est logique, mais il nous servira uniquement à traquer le meurtrier. Et puis le message était bien clair qu’il ne fallait pas pourchasser le coupable.

-Souviens-toi, Luke, que cette personne a essentiellement commis l’enlèvement pour couvrir  son meurtre. Si elle découvre que nous utilisons sa seconde faute pour démasquer la première, elle ne va surement pas faire du mal à Flora pour confirmer nos soupçons. Je pense qu’elle choisirait plutôt soit de la relâcher et de prendre la fuite, soit se nous envoyer un second message dans lequel elle justifierait l’enlèvement (en demandant une rançon, par exemple) afin de faire croire que les deux délits ne sont pas liés et que le meurtrier et le ravisseur ne sont pas la même personne. Et dans ce cas, les choses se simplifieraient.

-Ouah, professeur, vous avez vraiment pensé à tout ! S’extasia Luke, plein d’admiration.

Lui et Layton devaient donc revenir au palais, ce qui rassurait le jeune garçon qui n’avait pas trop envie de voir l’inspecteur Darken. Il avait également oublié sa faim avec tous ces nouveaux événements.

Hershel, lui, essayait au mieux de cacher son angoisse. Il jouait un rôle bien difficile, appelé par son devoir de gentleman, et jonglait avec deux états aussi différents que le noir et le blanc. D’ailleurs, ce jeu de rôles avait eu beaucoup d’impact sur son raisonnement…

Il avait commis une grave erreur.

 

 

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et déplaça un regard angoissé à droite et à gauche sans bouger. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal… Il ne se souvenait plus de rien… son esprit n’était pas plus éclairé que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Doucement, il se redressa sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé. La pièce était noire ; seuls quelques rayons de soleil s’infiltraient à travers cette petite fissure dans le bois des persiennes.

Avait-il peur ? Certainement. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait atterri là, mais le devinait. Lorsque, plus tard, il découvrit que la porte était fermée à clé, ses doutes furent confirmés.

Il se souvenait seulement de la dernière parole qu’on lui avait adressée…

« Vous n’apprenez jamais de vos erreurs ! Une fois de plus vous allez avoir des ennuis car vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous concerne pas. »


	12. Lorsqu’on croit que les choses ne peuvent pas empirer…

Encore une fois, le professeur Layton et Luke retournaient au palais. C’était cependant la première fois qu’ils iraient sans la moindre escorte.

Les derniers événements avaient été complètement bouleversants,  la découverte du passage secret, la rencontre avec l’inspecteur et le kidnapping de Flora. Seule une chose les rassurait un peu dans leur for intérieur, c’est que maintenant que les choses étaient si compliquées, leur situation ne pouvait que s’améliorer. Même Layton nourrissait cette idée dans son subconscient, bien qu’il sût que ça n’allait pas être aussi facile.

Ce fut naturellement Nigel qui leur ouvrit la porte. Il fut très étonné de leur retour.

-Vous revenez bien tôt, se pourrait-il que vos enquêtes aient porté fruit ?

-En réalité, nous aimerions parler à Vladimir.

Nigel eut l’air légèrement sceptique.

-Monsieur ? Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. À cette heure-là de la journée, il a l’habitude de reposer dans sa chambre, et vous ne voudriez surement pas le déranger…

-Oh non ! Se plaignit Luke, nous n’avons vraiment pas de chance !

-Peut-être voudriez-vous l’attendre, suggéra le majordome.

-Nous l’attendrons.

Nigel accompagna le professeur et Luke à leur chambre, puis pris congé, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, comme à son habitude.

-Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre ? Se demanda le jeune garçon, je suis vraiment impatient d’en savoir plus sur cette Penelope, et puis pendant que nous sommes ici à attendre, Flora est entre les mains de son ravisseur !

-Je sais Luke, mais, dans certaines situations, il faut savoir se montrer patient ; c’est le devoir de tout gentleman.

-Oui, sans doute…

Hershel Layton s’assit sur le fauteuil qui était contre le mur. Une étrange expression se dessinait sur son visage tandis qu’il fixait la porte.

-C’est plutôt étrange…

-Qu’est-ce qui est étrange, professeur ? Questionna son apprenti qui venait de remarquer son état.

-As-tu remarqué que Nigel nous suivait dans tous nos déplacements à l’intérieur du palais. Même maintenant que nous connaissant l’emplacement de notre chambre, il continue à nous y accompagner.

-Peut-être le fait-il par simple politesse ?

Layton se leva lentement en s’appuyant sur les deux bords du siège. Il marcha en la direction de la porte tout en répondant à Luke.

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là, il n’y aurait aucune explication à cela…

Il agrippa la poignée, la fit descendre et poussa la porte. Mais elle bloqua.  Elle ne voulait pas s’ouvrir.

-Il nous a enfermés ! Comprit le jeune garçon.

-J’étais sûr d’avoir entendu le tintement des clés hier lorsqu’il nous a laissé ici, ce matin lorsqu’il est venu nous voir et juste à l’instant, murmura le professeur.

-Et à chaque fois, c’était toujours lui qui avançait vers la porte le premier. Il fait attention à nous enfermer en sortant, et quand il est venu ce matin, il a l’a simplement déverrouillée avant de frapper pour qu’on lui ouvre ! Renchérit Luke.

Mais son excitation s’estampa brusquement lorsqu’il comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

-Mais pourquoi nous ferait-il une chose pareille ? Il ne serait tout de même pas…

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour être sûrs d’une chose pareille, mais une chose est sure, c’est que Vladimir et Nigel nous cachent quelque chose. Pas forcément le meurtre, mais ils nous cachent quelque chose.

L’ambiance s’alourdissait de plus en plus.

-Je suis sure que Vladimir n’a rien à voir dans tout ça, protesta Luke, il veut nous aider, lui ! Le fait que Nigel soit son majordome ne veut pas forcément dire qu’il soit impliqué.

-Tu sais, Luke, spécialement au sujet de Nigel, tu n’as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

-Vous voulez dire, autre ce que vous venez d’énoncer ?

-Oui. En réalité…

Layton s’arrêta de parler car il avait entendu des pas. Le son devenait de plus en plus facile à distinguer ; puis on entendit quelqu’un saisir des clés et les rentrer dans le verrou. On frappa à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s’ouvrit.

C’était à nouveau Nigel.

-Je présume que vous n’avez toujours pas déjeuné, alors je vous ai ramené une petite collation.

En effet, le mystérieux majordome tenait un plateau qu’il déposa sur la table avant de s’adresser à ses deux « hôtes ».

-Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse. Bon appétit.

Il avança vers la porte, mais fut à peine arrivé au seuil qu’il fut surpris par le professeur qui l’interpellait.

-Un instant,  je vous prie, j’ai une petite question à vous poser, Nigel.

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il simplement en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, mais je ne crois pas que je puisse vous aider en quoi que ce soit, je ne suis qu’un simple majordome. Vous devriez attendre que monsieur…

-Pourtant cette question vous concerne personnellement avant de concerner votre maître.

-Plaît-il ? Demanda Nigel sans pour autant perdre son ton calme.

-Nigel, cela me semble être un détail insignifiant, mais j’ai l’impression que vous n’avez pas vieilli pendant cinquante et une années. Lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, j’ai cru que le gaz hallucinogène était réapparu, mais cette théorie s’est dissipée lorsqu’on a croisé Vladimir ; le gaz ne peut pas faire effet sur vous uniquement.

À ces mots, loin de paniquer, Nigel baissa la tête et sourit ; la lumière venant de l’extérieur se reflétant sur ces lunettes lui donna un air si effrayant que Luke ne put s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas.

-Très perspicace, monsieur Layton, j’allais presque croire que vous n’aviez pas remarqué.

Pouvez-vous donc nous expliquer ?

-Hélas, je crains fort que cela ne soit impossible, s’excusa le concerné en tournant les talons, certaines choses perdent leur charme si elles ne sont pas dites au bon moment.

Il n’ajouta pas un mot et ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester, puisqu’il quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant Luke et son mentor dans une profonde incertitude.

-Cette histoire n’est qu’un tissu de mensonges, soupira le jeune disciple, tout le monde nous ment, tout le monde nous cache la vérité. Pourquoi les gens ne sont-ils pas plus sincères, cela simplifierait les choses…

-Je dois avouer que cette histoire est assez… unique en son genre.

Luke, qui était au bord du désespoir, continua de se lamenter.

-Nous n’avons aucune preuve, aucune donnée vérifiée. Les seules choses que nous avons sont des témoignages truffés de mensonges présentés par des gens qui trouvent du plaisir à nous cacher des choses pour nous compliquer la tâche !

-Allons Luke, ne soit pas si pessimiste.

-Je vous assure, professeur, arrivés à ce stade-là, je ne serais même plus étonné de savoir qu’il n’y a jamais eu de meurtre et que tout le monde se moque de nous depuis le début !

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit le professeur en souriant, tu penses que tout ce que nous faisons n’a aucun intérêt puisque nous nous basons entièrement sur les dires de quelques personnes qui pourraient très bien nous mentir. ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire… Oui, c’est à peu près ça, balbutia Luke, mais… je suis sur que vous savez ce que vous faites… je ne cherche pas à vous contredire…

Layton arrangea son chapeau de sa main droite.

-Non, Luke, tu as raison.

Il avança vers la porte à son tour, suivi par le regard de son apprenti.

-Et c’est pour ça que nous allons enquêter nous-mêmes sur les lieux du crime, termina-t-il enfin.

-Mais… heu… Nous n’étions pas venus pour parler à Vladimir ?

-Si, mais, comme tu l’as dit tout à l’heure, pendant que nous sommes ici à attendre, Flora pourrait être en danger. Nous devons agir !

Luke avança vers son mentor.

-Il y a aussi le problème de la porte, nous ne pouvons pas sortir puisque Nigel l’as verrouillée.

-Justement Luke, cette fois-ci, j’ai bien prêté l’oreille, et je peux te dire…

Il posa la main sur la poignée.

-… Qu’il ne l’a pas fermée à clé cette fois ! Termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Je dois avouer que ce détail m’intrigue.

Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis Layton franchit le seuil de la porte. Il se doutait que Nigel avait une idée derrière la tête en laissant la porte ouverte et qu’il n’avait pas simplement oublié, mais c’était une opportunité à saisir quoi qu’il en soit.

« Même si nous ne trouvons rien, je doute qu’on puisse être embrouillés davantage » songea-t-il.

Encouragé par cette nouvelle piste, Luke décida de suivre son mentor.

-Je suis sur que c’est une excellente idée, mais si les inspecteurs ont déjà enquêté, allons-nous vraiment trouver quelque chose ?

-Rien n’est sur… Mais nous n’avons pas besoin de trouver quoi que se soit : l’emplacement de la scène du crime pourrait être en soi un indice.

-L’emplacement ? Vladimir a dit que le corps a été retrouvé dans le jardin, non ?

Soudain, Luke ouvrit grand les yeux en réaction à une déduction qu’il venait de faire.

-Attendez… Il ne voulait tout de même pas parler du jardin sauvage que nous avons traversé pour avoir accès au passage souterrain ?

-Il ne me semble pas avoir vu d’autre jardin autour du palais, confirma le professeur.

-Mais… si c’est le cas… alors nous sommes passés deux fois sur la scène du crime sans nous en rendre compte ! s’écria le jeune garçon, horrifié.

-C’est tout de même étrange… Katia tuée dans cet endroit précisément… Près du passage secret… Pourquoi spécialement là ?

Il se retourna vers son disciple qui était encore sous le choc.

-Luke, il va falloir qu’on aille revoir cela de plus près.

-Heu… oui, je vous suis.

…

 

D’abord courants, puis marchants rapidement, ils finirent par ralentir un petit peu, de fatigue mais surtout de peur de se faire remarquer. Et puis cela ne servait à rien de courir, le palais était immense et ils pouvaient aisément s’y perdre s’ils se précipitaient.

Ils étaient donc en train de marcher dans l’un des couloirs de la grande demeure en direction de la sortie. Luke savait que ce n’était pas le moment, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer la somptueuse décoration de cet endroit. Les riches tapisseries, les magnifiques toiles accrochées aux murs, les lustres luxueux, les vases… Tout avait été choisi avec un tel gout que, même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il passait par ici, le jeune garçon était toujours aussi impressionné.

« Vladimir doit être quelqu’un de très méticuleux, et il doit aimer tout ce qui est luxueux, pensa-t-il , mais c’est un duc  après tout ; et puis Nigel doit être un excellent majordome pour pouvoir s’occuper à lui seul d’un si grand palais »

Ils avançaient donc vers leur destination. Mais tandis qu’ils passaient devant l’une des nombreuses portes closes du palais, ils eurent l’impression d’entendre un léger bruit.

-Professeur, vous entendez ce bruit ? Ça semble venir de cette chambre-là.

-Oui, on dirait des gémissements de douleur, dit le gentleman en avançant un peu vers la porte fermée, non ! C’est une personne qui demande de l’aide…

Luke avança à son tour, et entendit distinctement ces mots-là. C’était visiblement la voix d’un homme :

« Ah… Ma tête… Mon Dieu… Ou suis-je ?... Il y a quelqu’un ?… Ah… »

-Mais…

Luke ne put dire autre chose, car cela n’avait aucun sens.

Qui était cette personne ? De quoi soufrait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-elle enfermée, ici, au palais de Vladimir ???

Layton, plus pragmatique, préféra agir et laisser les déductions pour plus tard.

-Nous devons le secourir, mais la porte est fermée à clé !

-Professeur, regardez ! S’exclama Luke en pointant du doigt une armure qui décorait le couloir, nous pourrions nous servir de son épée pour défoncer la serrure !

-Excellente idée, Luke, je déteste avoir recours à ce genre de méthodes, mais la vie de quelqu’un pourrait être en danger !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La serrure se brisa et la porte s’ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre qui sombrait dans les ténèbres ; le noir les empêchait d’ailleurs de voir qui était cet étrange inconnu qui appelait au secours. Mais lorsque celui-ci entendit la porte s’ouvrir et deux personnes entrer, il se leva lentement d’un lit sur lequel il était allongé et les scruta de son regard.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Lui demanda le professeur, ne pouvant toujours pas le voir.

-Hershel Layton?

Le professeur reconnut immédiatement la voix faible qui appelait son nom. Il avança doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il put distinguer clairement le visage de cette personne.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Luke et Layton restaient là, pétrifiés ; ils s’attendaient à tout sauf à cela. Eux qui croyaient que le mystère avait déjà atteint son paroxysme, ils venaient de découvrir qu’ils avaient eu tort.

C’était bel et bien lui.

Layton se résolut enfin à parler.

-C’est à peine croyable de vous trouver ici… Dr. Schrader…


	13. Un autre kidnapping ?

-C’est à peine croyable de vous trouver ici… Dr. Schrader…

Layton et Luke, à cet instant, ont dû sentir le sol s’effondrer sous leurs pieds. Qu’est-ce que le docteur Andrew Schrader pouvait bien faire, ici, au plais de Vladimir Van Herzen ?

À ce moment-là, ils ont dû comprendre qu’il ne fallait jamais dire que les choses ne pouvaient empirer… au risque de se voir contredit par le cours impitoyable des événements.

En réalité, ils ont réagi comme l’aurait fait n’importe quelle personne dans leur cas: un cri d’étonnement, une petite minute de silence dans laquelle on essaye de réfléchir mais en vain,  deux regards choqués que l’on s’échange, puis, finalement, la question fatale :

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Le docteur Schrader restait assis ; il semblait aussi étonné qu’eux. Il les dévisagea un instant, avant de murmurer d’une voix faible :

-Hershel Layton… je… je ne sais pas…                  

-Docteur Schrader…

-Hershel Layton…

…

-Professeur, chuchota Luke, il n’arrête pas de répéter votre nom…

-Je ne sais pas, il n’est pas dans son état normal.

-Mais… qu’allons-nous faire ? Je veux dire… que fait-il ici ?

Layton ne répondit pas ; il était égaré, ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Depuis le début, il avait pressenti que la lettre de son mentor était intimement liée à toute cette histoire. Voilà que c’était prouvé.

-Il fait vraiment noir ici, est-ce que je dois ouvrir la fenêtre ? Demanda Luke, qui était un peu perdu et qui ignorait que faire pour aider le professeur.

-Oui, ouvre la fenêtre…

Luke avança vers la fenêtre en bois. Il essaya de l’ouvrir, mais elle bloqua ; elle n’avait pas dû être ouverte depuis un moment. C’est pour cette raison que le jeune garçon dut pousser de toutes ses forces pour l’ouvrir.

Et elle s’ouvrit…

La lumière intense du jour submergea la pièce où trois personnes complètement perdues se trouvaient, une lumière si intense que leurs yeux habitués à l’obscurité eurent du mal à la supporter. Layton regarda le docteur Schrader, et fut  presque choqué de voir le visage dénué d’expression de ce dernier ; il avait le regard vite, le teint pale. Le mentor du professeur Layton n’était vraiment pas lui-même.

-Hershel Layton… murmura-t-il à nouveau, avant de marmonner quelques mots que Layton n’arriva pas à distinguer.

-Qu’avez-vous dit à l’instant, docteur Schrader ? l’interrogea-t-il.

-Hershel Layton… mon élève… dis-moi ce qui m’arrive…

-Vous… vous ne le savez donc pas ?

-Hershel… Layton… c’est bien toi n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui…oui, c’est moi, qu’avez-vous à nous dire ?

-Euh… j’ai été kidnappé n’est-ce pas ? On m’a enfermé ici ?

Layton et Luke s’échangèrent un regard sceptique.

-Her…shel… Lay… ton…

Schrader se mit à répéter et à répéter le nom du professeur, toujours la même expression au visage.

-Professeur, qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ?

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelqu’un d’autre répondit à sa place.

-Il est amnésique, il doit répéter votre nom en espérant se souvenir de vous.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Vladimir Van Herzen qui avançait doucement vers eux, les mains derrière le dos, l’expression on ne peut plus calme.

-Je vois que vous avez découvert notre troisième hôte, monsieur Layton, reprit-il face au silence de ses interlocuteurs.

-Ainsi vous dites que c’est votre « hôte » ?

-Tout à fait.

Layton décida de remettre à plus tard le sujet de la porte verrouillée.

-Vous dites qu’il est amnésique ?

-Oui, à cause du coup violent que Nigel lui a infligé.

Il avait dit ça, simplement, comme si se fut tout à fait normal.

 Luke ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Un coup vous dites ? Mais alors c’est vous qui l’avez kidnappé !

-Ne vous méprenez pas, le détrompa-t-il, toujours aussi calme et confiant, je n’ai point kidnappé cet homme. Quel intérêt aurais-je à le faire alors que je ne le connais même pas !

Layton fronça les sourcils tandis que le vieil homme parlait.

-C’est bien simple, Nigel a remarqué cet homme qui rôdait près du palais, et m’en a informé ; je lui ai donc demandé de l’assommer et de l’enfermer ici. Quelqu’un de suspect qui connaît l’emplacement de ma demeure représente un sérieux danger pour moi. Vous comprenez…

-Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là ? Lui demanda Luke, vous nous surveilliez ?

-Point, Nigel ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu’à cette heure, j’ai pour habitude de me reposer ?

-Alors ?

-Sachez que ma chambre se trouve juste au-dessus de celle-ci, je vous ai simplement entendus lorsque vous avez brisé la serrure.

-Veuillez nous excuser, nous croyions  qu’une personne était en danger.

-Ce n’est pas bien grave…

Les trois personnes qui se parlaient se retournèrent vers le Dr. Schrader qui venait de prononcer encore une fois le nom d’Hershel Layton.

-Il doit sûrement vous confondre avec une personne qu’il connait, expliqua Vladimir.

-Non, moi et le Dr. Schrader nous connaissons vraiment. Il a été mon mentor pendant de longues années.

Vladimir ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Comment ?

-C’est une bien étrange coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Mon Dieu… Veuillez m’excuser, monsieur Layton, d’avoir enfermé et traité de personne suspecte votre mentor.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vos appréhensions sont complètement justifiables, mais je puis vous assurer que le docteur est une personne digne de confiance.

Le duc posa un instant sa main sur son front et soupira.

-Quelle sotte idée j’ai eue ! Murmura-t-il.

Puis, se calmant un peu –du moins c’est ce qu’il laissa paraître-, il leur demanda la raison de leur retour si subit au château. Et les invita à aller au salon pour en discuter afin de laisser le docteur Schrader se reposer. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Nigel à qui Vladimir expliqua brièvement la situation.

-C’était juste pour vous informer qu’il y a eu un enlèvement, lui expliqua le professeur, une fois qu’ils furent installés sur leurs sièges.

-Un enlèvement ?

-Oui, et la victime n’est autre que Flora Reinhold, ma fille adoptive.

Vladimir eut l’air très étonné par la nouvelle.

-Votre fille adoptive ? J’ignorais que vous l’aviez amenée avec vous.

-Je l’avais laissée dans un hôtel en ville, mais à notre retour, nous avons trouvé ce message…

Et il lui tendit le message que le ravisseur avait laissé.

-C’est vraiment affreux, murmura le duc en lisant, avez-vous une idée de l’identité de cette personne ?

-Aucune !

Luke regarda son mentor ; il se demandait pourquoi il avait changé de plan. Dans ce cas précis, il était censé lui parler de leurs déductions et lui demander des informations sur Penelope. Mais il répondait simplement qu’il n’avait aucune idée sur l’identité du coupable…

-Et vous souhaitez que je vous aide, c’est bien cela ? répondit Vladimir.

-Nous pensons que le ravisseur de Flora et le tueur de Katia ne font qu’un, lui expliqua Layton, et le message est catégorique sur le fait que nous ne devons pas le traquer.

 

-Dois-je en conclure que vous voulez abandonner l’enquête ?

-Non, répliqua fermement Layton, nous devons savoir pourquoi cette personne a kidnappé Flora pour pouvoir résoudre au moins ce problème.

Vladimir jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. C’était une magnifique après-midi de printemps ; le soleil brillait et le ciel était d’un bleu pur. Le duc semblait aimer regarder ce paysage, puisque ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il interrompait la discussion pour le regarder…

-N’est-ce pas évident ? Il a dû la kidnapper pour vous obliger à arrêter de le poursuivre, dit-il finalement d’une voix quelque peu hésitante.

-Oui, nous sommes arrivés à la même déduction, et c’est pour cette raison que nous avons jugé essentiel de vous mettre au courant, l’affaire étant probablement liée à la mort de votre petite fille.

-Qu’allez-vous faire, Layton ?

-Il faut avant tout s’assurer que les deux affaires sont liées, c’est pour cette raison que nous allons continuer d’enquêter ; si le ravisseur est le tueur,  il nous enverra sans doute un autre message pour nous demander d’arrêter. Ainsi nous confirmerons ou réfuterons cette théorie.

-Ne serait-ce pas risquer la vie de votre fille ? demanda le duc Van Herzen.

-Certes non, le ravisseur de Flora ne nous a jamais dit qu’il ne fallait pas poursuivre le tueur de Katia. Et, théoriquement, nous ne sommes pas censés savoir qu’ils sont une seule et unique personne !

-Vous m’impressionnez, Layton…

Tandis que le professeur et Vladimir parlaient, Luke les regardait, l’air perdu. Il s’était creusé l’esprit en vain dans l’espoir de comprendre pourquoi le professeur avait si subitement changé de plan.

-Mais j’aimerais vous demander une faveur, dit finalement Hershel Layton.

-Laquelle ?

« Ça a y est, songea Luke, il va lui demander des informations sur Penelope ! »

-J’aimerais parler au Dr. Schrader.

Luke ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris. Quant à Vladimir, il hésita un peu plus qu’il ne fallait avant de répondre.

-Vous savez, il a complètement perdu la mémoire, il ne pourra pas vraiment vous aider...

-Je sais, mais j’ai l’impression que la clé de l’énigme se trouve entre ses mains.

-Hum…

-Comment est-il parvenu jusqu’ici ? Et que faisait-il autour du palais ?

Vladimir, toujours très pensif, continuait de serrer ses deux mains ridées l’une contre l’autre, pendent qu’il regardait encore et encore par la fenêtre. Il est resté ainsi pendent quelques minutes avant de répondre à la dernière question.

-Il a dû être ramené ici par la même personne qui vous a guidés… D’ailleurs, je ne me rappelle vous avoir demandé qui est-ce.

Le jeune apprenti du professeur, trouvant que le moment était idéal pour l’interroger sur la mystérieuse Penelope Koldwin, décida de répondre. Mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que le majordome l’avait interrompu.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je crois que vous devriez leur accorder cette faveur. D’ailleurs, monsieur Layton doit sûrement pouvoir aider son mentor à retrouver la mémoire.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Nigel ?  demanda son maître en fronçant les sourcils.

-S’il retrouve la mémoire, il pourra nous dire comment il s’est retrouvé ici ; qui l’a guidé… Ou qui l’a kidnappé… Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse, ce ne sont que des théories.

 -Je crois que vous avez raison. Monsieur Layton, je vous en prie, vous pouvez discuter autant que vous voudrez avec votre mentor. Et ne prenez pas  mal mon refus au début, je m’inquiétais seulement pour son état.

-Bien sûr.

La discussion fut achevée sur ces derniers mots. Luke  et Layton se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la pièce où se trouvait Schrader, mais ni Vladimir ni son majordome ne les suivirent.

-Les choses ne font que se compliquer, murmura Luke dès qu’ils furent assez éloignés.

-Je sais, Luke, je sais. Pourtant, mon intuition me dit que nous nous rapprochons du but. Je dois réfléchir…

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Le Dr. Schrader était toujours allongé et fixait le plafond. Quand ils sont rentrés, il n’a pas du tout réagi. Le professeur avança vers lui et lui déposa une main sur l’épaule.

-Comment allez-vous, Dr. Schrader ?

-Hershel… je me souviens de toi… oui, j’arrive enfin à me souvenir de quelque chose.

Il se releva rapidement et le professeur remarqua que cet air si inaccoutumé qu’ils avaient vu sur son visage tout à l’heure s’était atténué.

-De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement ? Lui demanda Layton.

-Je… je me souviens de toi, de l’université et de tout ce que je t’ai enseigné… je suis archéologue, n’est-ce pas ?

« Ainsi donc, ma simple vue a pu raviver en lui tous ces souvenirs, songea Hershel, et si… »

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre que le Dr. Schrader lui avait envoyée ce jour-là et la lui tendit.

-Est-ce que cette lettre vous rappelle quelque chose ?

-Heu… oui… je me rappelle l’avoir écrite… je suis sûr que c’est moi qui l’ai écrite.

-Et pourquoi l’avez-vous envoyée au professeur ? Demanda Luke, que Layton avait mis au courant au sujet de la lettre depuis longtemps.

-Eh bien… je ne m’en souviens plus…

-C’est ce que je croyais, murmura le professeur, à chaque fois qu’il voit quelque chose, il se rappelle d’elle et de quelques détails la concernant. Il a besoin de temps et d’indices pour se souvenir de tout.

-Mais nous n’avons rien d’autre à lui montrer au sujet de cette lettre, remarqua Luke.

-Peut-être bien, mais ce que nous avons là est largement suffisant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je t’expliquerais plus tard, pour l’instant, sortons d’ici.

Et il regarda Andrew qui semblait perdu à nouveau ; il devait essayer de se souvenir…

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Schrader se reposer. Luke était très impatient de recevoir des explications du professeur sur ce qui venait d’arriver et sur l’enchainement des événements à suivre. Pourtant il garda le silence tout au long de leur chemin jusqu’à la chambre qu’ils occupaient.

Layton ferma la porte et s’affala sur un fauteuil.

-Ça y est, tout commence à s’emboiter… l’enlèvement de Flora, le Dr. Schrader. Luke, nous avons fait une énorme erreur en liant cet enlèvement au crime !

-Hein ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Continua le professeur en s’adressant à lui-même, pourquoi l’avoir enlevé ? L’a-t-il fait de son propre gré ? Mais… comment a-t-il pu le ramener jusqu’ici ? Et surtout pourquoi l’a-t-il ramené ? Peut-être que… Non, c’est impossible, il ne pouvait pas savoir…

-Professeur, je ne comprends absolument rien ! s’exclama Luke, à qui faites vous référence par « il ».

-Celui qui a kidnappé le Dr. Schrader, bien entendu.

-Vous voulez dire… Qu’il a été kidnappé ?

-Oui, et son ravisseur l’a ramené ici et a usurpé son identité à Londres ; c’est même lui le faux Schrader que j’ai rencontré avant mon départ et qui a nié avoir écrit cette lettre. C’est la seule explication probable.

-Et avez-vous une idée sur son identité ?

-Oui, Luke. Et si ma théorie est juste, nous avons une piste pour attraper le kidnappeur de Flora.

-Mais… qu’en est-il de notre autre piste ?

-Toutes ces hypothèses ne servent plus à rien maintenant ; elles étaient basées sur le fait que le tueur de Katia a enlevé Flora pour qu’on arrête de le poursuivre, or, ceci est complètement faux !

Luke manqua de renverser le grand vase  près duquel il était debout à cette dernière révélation.

-Mais pourquoi quelqu’un s’en prendrait à Flora, dans ce cas-là ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l’instant, je n’en suis pas tout à fait sûr…

-Mais vous sembliez si confiant !

-Justement, ma théorie devrait être juste… elle expliquerait tout… pourtant, elle présente une énorme faille, soupira Layton en enfonçant son visage entre ses mains.

-Alors, elle est forcément fausse.

-Non, il doit y avoir une explication… Je dois réfléchir encore plus…

Luke prit place sur une chaise lui aussi.

-Pour ma part je ne comprends vraiment rien, je suis même plus perdu que jamais.  S’il vous plaît, professeur, dites-moi quelle est cette théorie.

-Je ne peux pas, Luke, pas avant de m’être assuré.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Je vais envoyer une lettre à une certaine personne, et elle devrait confirmer mes soupçons. Si ma théorie s’avère juste, je pourrais réfléchir pour éliminer ses failles…

La discussion s’acheva sur ces mots ; le professeur restait assis, pensif, tandis que Luke le fixait en essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il ne songea même pas à lui demander à qui il allait envoyer sa lettre ; il savait qu’il n’allait pas le lui dire.

Le professeur se leva soudainement et dit à son apprenti qu’ils devaient revenir en ville afin qu’il écrive et envoie sa lettre.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Layton et Luke se dirigeaient vers la sortie du palais ; ils furent surpris de retrouver Vladimir qui semblait les attendre.

-Alors, a-t-il pu vous apporter quelque aide ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Hélas, il ne se souvient plus de grand-chose, lui expliqua Hershel.

-C’est certainement une question de temps, il va finir par se rappeler.

-Nous allons retourner en ville et continuer d’enquêter, informa le professeur.

-J’admire votre ténacité, mais le chemin est fort long et vous l’avez déjà parcouru deux fois aujourd’hui, vous devez être épuisés. Reposez-vous ici pour aujourd’hui et continuez votre enquête demain.

Layton ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que Vladimir ne savait pas qu’ils connaissaient le passage secret. Insister pour partir pourrait lui donner des soupçons, et il valait mieux qu’il ne sache pas qu’ils étaient au courant.

-Bien, mais j’aimerais envoyer une lettre, et c’est beaucoup trop urgent pour la remettre à demain.

-Soit, vous pouvez l’écrire et je la confierai à Nigel qui va la poster pour vous.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie, c’est un plaisir. Vous faites tellement plus pour moi…

Et, ayant prononcé ces dernières paroles, Vladimir Van Herzen commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Je vous enverrai Nigel dans une heure pour récupérer votre lettre.

Et il s’en alla.

À la nuit tombée, Layton s’allongea sur son lit, sachant dès le début qu’il allait passer une nuit blanche. Tant d’hypothèses se débattaient dans son esprit, tant d’idées et de théories.

« J’ai été tellement préoccupé avec ces derniers événements que je n’ai pas eu le temps de succomber au désespoir. Finalement, même si j’échoue, cette affaire aura servi à quelque chose… »

Et, fixant le plafond orné de la pièce, il murmura d’une voix très basse mais ferme :

« Mais je n’échouerais pas. »

 


	14. Une énième étrange nouvelle.

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Nigel vint dire au professeur qu’il avait délivré sa lettre la veille, et qu’il n’avait pas pu l’en informer plus tôt car il était revenu assez tard et qu’il ne voulait pas les déranger.

Évidemment, Layton savait que le majordome avait emprunté le passage souterrain, car il était clair que Vladimir faisait entièrement confiance à son majordome pour lui révéler un tel secret, mais il prétendait être revenu tard pour faire croire qu’il avait pris le long chemin.

« Je me demande pourquoi Vladimir et Nigel font tant d’efforts pour nous cacher l’existence de ce chemin, pensa-t-il, ils ont sans doute peur qu’on en parle à quelqu’un d’autre »

 

Un peu plus tard, ils décidèrent d’aller eux-mêmes en ville. Le professeur n’avait pas oublié l’inspecteur Darken, et il était grand temps d’aller lui parler.

Ils s’attardèrent un petit peu sur la « petite jungle » qui menait au passage souterrain ; après tout, c’était la scène du crime, et ils voulaient s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucun indice. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent rien ; pas la moindre trace, pas le moindre détail. Il n’y avait que les traces du chemin qu’ils s’étaient frayés en traversant les lieux à plusieurs reprises. C’était à peine croyable qu’un crime  avait été commis dans ces lieux !

Mais, tandis qu’ils s’apprêtaient à passer, Luke remarqua quelque chose.

-Regardez, professeur, un morceau de tissu est accroché sur cette branche !

Layton avança vers l’arbre pour regarder de plus près ; il arracha le tissu et le tendit à Luke.

-Il ne te rappelle rien ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Ah ! C’est le morceau qui s’est arraché de mon cartable, hier, lorsque nous sommes passés par là la toute première fois !

Le jeune garçon semblait vraiment déçu ; apparemment, il croyait avoir trouvé un indice.

-Oui… ce ne fut pas une expédition de tout repos, affirma le professeur.

-Heureusement que nous avons réussi à nous frayer un chemin hier, en écartant les branches et en écrasant les hautes herbes qui bloquent la voie ; c’est comme si on avait tracé une voie ici ! Et il nous suffit de passer par cette voie pour nous faciliter la tâche !

-Bien vu, mon garçon.

Et ils firent exactement ce qu’avait dit Luke, ce qui leur permit d’arriver vite à destination.

 

-Professeur, à votre avis, à quoi ressemble l’inspecteur Darken ? Demanda Luke tandis qu’ils marchaient vers la ville.

-Tu ne sembles pas impatient de le rencontrer, n’est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, je dois avouer que, pour une raison inconnue, il me fait un peu peur alors que je ne le connais même pas !

-Nous n’avons pas le choix, les informations qu’il pourrait nous fournir au sujet du meurtre risquent d’être extrêmement importantes.

Luke soupira.

-J’aurais tellement aimé que le kidnapping soit une vraie piste, ça nous aurait simplifié les choses…

-Je savais que cela ne serait pas aussi facile, on devra probablement traiter chaque affaire à part. En d’autres termes, Darken est le seul qui puisse nous éclairer au sujet de l’assassinat.

-Nous revoilà à la case départ !

Mais le professeur ne répondit pas et Luke se demanda quelles idées pouvait-il bien avoir derrière la tête.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en ville, ils décidèrent d’aller au commissariat afin de croiser Darken.

Luke s’était déjà créé une image de l’inspecteur dans sa tête : un homme vieux, aux cheveux blancs, aux petits yeux saillants. Petit de taille, qui dégage une aura de mystère, qui possède une voix mémorable ;  quelqu’un de très intelligent et d’extrêmement rusé, il aurait plus l’air d’un bandit que d’un policier, et ferait sans doute très peur.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien à de penser ainsi, mais ne pouvait simplement pas empêcher son esprit de penser à quelque chose ; et dans ce cas-là, ce quelque chose était l’inspecteur Darken. De plus, le silence de son mentor n’arrangeait rien ; Luke avait arrêté d’essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas le perturber dans ses réflexions non plus ; et c’est pour cette raison qu’il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient atteint leur destination.

-Bon, dit finalement Layton, rompant un silence d’une demi-heure, nous devons trouver un moyen de…

-Layton !

L’homme qui venait de les appeler n’était autre que Marc Gramond, cet inspecteur qu’ils avaient rencontré la veille. C’était un homme d’environ quarante ou quarante cinq ans ; et il rappelait beaucoup au professeur un de ses anciens élèves qui est devenu détective par la suite, un certain Giovanni. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, autant par leur apparence que par leur style vestimentaire, sauf que Gramond semblait un peu plus âgé, et qu’il avait les cheveux noirs.

Il accourut vers eux, et ils comprirent à l’expression de son visage que quelque chose s’était passé.

-Layton, reprit-il d’une voix essoufflée dès qu’il les a atteints, je vous ai cherché pendant des heures !

-Que s’est-il passé ? l’interrogea Layton qui se préparait au pire.

Gramond arrangea son long manteau tout en reprenant son souffle.

-Une jeune fille a été retrouvée, inconsciente, entre deux bâtiments. Nous n’avons pas pu l’identifier, et elle a été conduite à l’hôpital. Elle s’est récemment réveillée… Et la seule chose qu’elle ait pu prononcer, c’est votre nom…

Layton et Luke s’échangèrent un regard choqué ; tous deux sentirent qu’ils allaient finir par s’habituer aux surprises !

-Avez-vous une idée sur son identité ? Demanda l’inspecteur.

-Flora, c’est sans doute elle ! s’écria Luke.

-Oui… Inspecteur, comment va-t-elle ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a juste reçu quelques coups qui lui ont fait perdre connaissance, mais devrait s’en remettre rapidement. Flora… Vous dites ? Puis-je vous demander qui est-ce ?

Le professeur et Luke expliquèrent la situation à l’inspecteur qui fut très impressionné par leur récit.

-Kidnappée, vous dites ? Mais qui aurait bien pu la kidnapper ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Vous avez dit que personne ici ne la connaît…

-La véritable question, remarqua Luke, c’est pourquoi enlever une personne pour la rendre le lendemain comme ça, sans raison…

Layton restait silencieux tandis que les deux autres s’échangeaient quelques théories. Gramond, lui aussi, suggéra que le meurtrier avait kidnappé la pauvre jeune fille pour leur faire du chantage et les obliger à arrêter de le poursuivre ; et que, se sentant en danger, il a préféré la relâcher. Luke se rappela ce que lui avait dit le professeur la veille et se contenta de répondre que rien ne prouvait cette théorie.

-C’est vraiment étrange… conclut finalement l’inspecteur.

-Pas du tout, détrompa Layton.

-Pardon ?

-C’était tout à fait prévisible que Flora soit rendue…

-Vous voulez dire que vous saviez que son ravisseur allait la rendre ? S’étonna Luke.

-Luke, tu te rappelles de la théorie dont je t’ai parlé hier ? Tous les événements semblent la conforter…

Et, après un instant de silence, il se retourna vers Marc Gramond :

-Inspecteur Gramond, est-ce qu’on peut voir Flora ?

 

-Bien sûr, mais j’ai juste une question à vous poser.

-Oui ?

-Si vous prévoyiez qu’elle serait rendue, pourquoi avez-vous été si étonné lorsque je l’ai annoncé ?

Le professeur regarda l’inspecteur ; ce n’était pas quelqu’un de stupide, loin de là. Il avait même choisi de ne pas l’interroger sur sa « théorie » et n’a pas cherché à avoir son opinion sur les faits ni la raison pour laquelle il « prévoyait » le comportement du kidnappeur. Peut-être se désintéressait-il de cette affaire puisqu’elle ne le concerne pas.

« Il n’a pas été choisi dans l’équipe d’enquête du meurtre de Katia Anderson pour rien, songea Layton »

-Je m’attendais à ce que ce ravisseur inconnu agisse de la sorte, mais j’ignorais qu’il irait aussi vite, lui répondit-il.

-Ah, je vois…

 

 

 L’hôpital de Folsense était un grand bâtiment aux murs blancs. C’était un endroit très propre et parfaitement bien entretenu ; entouré d’une cour remplie de verdure où les malades aimaient se reposer dès qu’ils commençaient à se rétablir. Il y avait d’autres établissements médicaux dans la ville, surtout des dispensaires ou des petites cliniques, mais c’était de loin le plus grand et le plus réputé ;  ce qui lui a fait valoir le titre de « l’hôpital de Folsense ».

Layton et Luke furent très soulagés d’apprendre que Flora allait bien. Le médecin qui c’était chargé d’elle avait jugé inutile de la garder à l’hôpital.

 

-Elle n’a reçu que deux coups, leur expliqua-t-il avant qu’ils n’aillent la voir, et à part quelques bleus, elle s’en sortira indemne.

-Il est clair que le ravisseur ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, conclut l’inspecteur, il voulait uniquement l’assommer.

-Et elle a aussi quelques traces sur le visage, rajouta le médecin, je ne saurais vous dire ce qui les a causées…

-Elle a dû essayer de résister, elle s’est peut-être battue avec son kidnappeur et ces traces sont donc le résultat de sa lutte.

-Je ne suis pas sûr… Mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à des signes de lutte. Vous devriez peut-être voir un médecin légiste… remarqua le docteur avant de retourner vers ses autres patients.

-Des traces… murmura Layton, cela ne ressemble pas à un détail anodin.

Gramond haussa les épaules.

-Oh, ma théorie est tout à fait plausible. Vous n’avez pas à vous en soucier.

-Justement, inspecteur, j’aimerais que la police ne s’occupe pas de l’affaire en question.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda l’inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Car vous ne pourrez pas arrêter le responsable.

La réponse claire et un peu trop directe du professeur ne plût pas beaucoup à l’inspecteur de police ; mais Layton se rattrapa vite avec ces mots :

-Ne le prenez pas mal, j’ai entière confiance en la police de Folsense, mais je pense que vous n’avez pas assez d’éléments pour pouvoir arrêter le coupable. Cette affaire est beaucoup moins banale qu’elle n’en a l’air.

-Et j’imagine que vous, vous avez ces « éléments » ?

-Pas tous, non, mais je pense pouvoir les recueillir.

Marc Gramond soupira.

-Layton… je connais votre réputation, mais il y a des choses qu’on ne comprend que lorsqu’on travaille dans la police. Les criminels agissent parfois d’une manière tout-à-fait contraire au bon sens et à la logique. Et croyez-moi, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un kidnapping comme celui-là arrive !

Layton ne voulut pas contredire l’inspecteur bien qu’il ne fût pas de son avis. Les meilleures explications sont souvent les plus simples, mais il y a des exceptions. Et cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas seulement une simple intuition qui guidait le professeur. Non, c’était une théorie fondée qui expliquerait tout.

« Si seulement il n’y avait pas cette faille… » Songea-t-il.

-Bon, je dois vous laisser, termina Gramond, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Dans ces circonstances, si vous ne portez pas plainte, la police ne pourra pas enquêter de toute façon.  Faites ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous aurais prévenus !

-Excusez-moi, mais j’ai une dernière faveur à vous demander…

-Allez-y...

-Nous aimerions voir l’inspecteur Darken.

Gramond eut l’air légèrement surpris ; ses petits yeux s’ouvrirent grand avant de leur lancer un regard sceptique.

-Malgré tous les problèmes que cette histoire vous a causés, vous n’abandonnez pas !

Ce fut Luke qui répondit.

-Nous avons fait une promesse au duc, s’exclama-t-il, et un gentleman tient toujours ses promesses.

L’inspecteur, malgré l’ambiance quelque peu tendue, ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

-Eh bien, c’est votre choix. Mais l’inspecteur Darken ne vient pas tous les jours au commissariat ; et il n’est jamais là le matin.

-Comme c’est étonnant pour un inspecteur de s’absenter autant de son lieu de travail ! Il n’a jamais d’ennuis avec le responsable ? Demanda Luke.

-Non, pas que je sache. Cependant, vous avez des chances de le trouver aujourd’hui, il n’est pas venu depuis plusieurs jours.

-C’est bizarre… murmura Hershel.

-Il a dû prendre des vacances, non ? suggéra son disciple.

-Permettez-moi de vous détromper. Quelques collègues l’ont vu hier, ici-même à Folsense !

-Mais… s’il est là alors… pourquoi ces absences ?

-Vous dramatisez tant les choses ; pour moi, l’explication semble évidente : il doit avoir des relations avec des personnes de haut grade dans la police, alors, il se permet de faire ce qu’il veut ! Sinon comment expliquer le fait que la direction d’une enquête aussi complexe et secrète soit  assignée à un novice comme lui?

-Un novice, vous dites ?

-Oui, le meurtre de Katia Anderson sera sa première affaire.

« C’est  bizarre » a sûrement été la première impression du professeur et de son apprenti…

-Bon, je vais devoir m’en aller. Passez me voir au commissariat cet après-midi et, si M. Darken est là, je vais essayer de vous mettre en contact avec lui. Bon rétablissement à votre fille.

Et tout en s’éloignant d’eux, Gramond se dit à lui-même :

« Votre détermination est admirable… dommage que, dans la plupart des cas, la détermination à elle seule ne suffit pas… »

 

Une infirmière les conduisit à la chambre où Flora se trouvait. Ils la trouvèrent assise sur un banc, fixant le sol. Elle allait bien mais semblait terrifiée.

En les voyant entrer, elle se leva, accourut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras du professeur.

-Professeur… je… pardonnez-moi, dit-elle en sanglotant.

La pauvre enfant c’était faite kidnapper deux fois auparavent, mais elle ne semblait pas s’être habituée.

-Allons, calme-toi, la rassura-t-il, tu es en sécurité, tu n’as plus rien à craindre.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se calmer ;  elle finit par sécher ses larmes et put retrouver sa maitrise d’elle-même

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous cause que des ennuis…

-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, lui expliqua Luke, tu n’aurais rien pu faire pour l’éviter !

-Luke a raison. Tu n’as pas quitté l’hôtel, n’est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille commença à rougir tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses deux mains.

-Heu… c'est-à-dire…

-Quoi donc ?

-Comme vous n’étiez toujours pas revenu hier, je me suis inquiétée et je suis sortie pour vous rechercher. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû… je suis vraiment désolée.

-Mais alors tu t’es exposée toi-même au danger ! s’écria Luke.

-Non ! Enfin, si… je ne sais pas…ce n’est pas à ce moment qu’on m’a enlevé !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Je suis sortie et j’ai un peu marché ; mais j’ai fini par penser que je n’avais aucune chance de retrouver le professeur, et en plus, je risquais de m’égarer. Alors, j’ai fais demi-tour.

-Et que s’est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda l’apprenti du professeur, assoiffé de connaitre la vérité.

-Voyons Luke, le gronda son mentor, ce n’est pas le moment de poser ces questions, nous devons la laisser se reposer un peu et se remettre du choc.

-Non ! Ça va, répliqua la jeune fille, je sais que c’est pour rattraper mon ravisseur que vous me posez ces questions. Je veux vous être utile, pour une fois.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr ! En plus, j’ai un peu l’habitude d’être enlevée, maintenant.

Elle devait être la seule à peser cela. Mais comme elle semblait vraiment aller mieux, Layton la laissa parler ; lui et Luke se préparaient à écouter le récit de Flora, qui allait s’avérer un indice capital dans leur enquête… du moins, c’est ce qu’ils espéraient.

Qui avait kidnappé Flora ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Avait-elle vu son visage ? Avait-elle remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait le démasquer ? Pouvait-elle expliquer ces mystérieuses traces sur son visage ?

Et surtout, la question la plus importante : le kidnapping et le meurtre étaient-ils liés ? Qui du professeur ou l’inspecteur avait raison ?

Le récit de Flora allait peut-être répondre à ces questions.


	15. Les dernières pièces du puzzle.

Flora Reinhold pris place sur l’une des chaises devant la table de la chambre d’hôpital. Ses deux amis s’assirent de l’autre côté, se préparant à écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, comme je vous l’ai dit, je suis retournée à l’hôtel, c’était hier matin. J’étais très inquiète et je m’ennuyais énormément, alors j’ai pris un livre et je me suis assise sur le fauteuil. Pendant que je lisais, j’ai entendu un bruit venir de dehors, mais je n’ai pas prêté attention ; un instant après, j’ai entendu des pas dans la pièce, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de me relever que cette personne m’avais déjà assommée.

-Lorsqu’on est assis sur le fauteuil, on donne le dos à la fenêtre, pas vrai ? Remarqua Luke.

-Oui, et c’est surement par la fenêtre que cette personne est entrée. Elle a dû voir Flora lorsqu’elle est sortie et l’a suivie jusqu’à sa chambre pour la kidnapper.

-Et tu n’as pas vu son visage ? Demanda l’apprenti.

-Non. Elle a été rapide et m’a frappée avant que je ne la voie. Puis quand je me suis réveillée, j’étais dans un endroit très sombre ; elle était toujours là mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage à cause du noir.

-Et est-ce que tu sais d’où viennent ces marques sur ton visage ?

-Quelles marques ? Demanda la concernée en se touchant instinctivement le visage.

-Tu as des traces sur ton visage, lui expliqua Luke, le médecin a dit que ce sont peut-être des marques de lutte, tu ne l’avais pas remarqué ?

-Non… je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de lutter, et ce kidnappeur ne m’a pas du tout touchée !

-Alors d’où viennent ces marques ? S’étonna le jeune garçon.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, lui indiqua le professeur, pour l’instant, dis-nous, mon enfant, est-ce que cette personne t’a dit quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui… répondit Flora, quelque peu hésitante, mais je n’ai pas reconnu sa voix…

-Était-ce la voix d’un homme ou d’une femme ?

-Je… ne sais pas trop, j’étais si effrayée que je n’ai pas trop prêté attention, mais il me semble que c’était une femme…

« -Tu es sûre ? » Fut la réaction du professeur qui était étonné pour la première fois depuis le début du récit.

-Pas complètement, mais je crois que c’est le cas.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ?

Flora leva la tête au plafond.

-Je me souviendrai à jamais de ce qu’elle m’a dit… ça m’a vraiment marquée…

Et sans descendre la tête, elle répéta les paroles de son ravisseur.

« Rien de tel pour tuer la monotonie que trois coups de poignard ! »

-C’est vrai que cette phrase donne la chair de poule… chuchota Luke en tremblant.

-Rien de tel pour tuer la monotonie que trois coups de poignard… répéta Layton.

-Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ?

-Cela ressemble à un indice… nous avons affaire à quelqu’un de très fin, on dirait…

Un silence lourd prit place ; Flora et Luke regardaient le professeur, l’air perplexe. Hershel, lui, réfléchissait encore et encore. C’est vrai que, depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux, ils n’arrêtaient pas d’apprendre des choses étranges, mais s’il y avait une explication qui leur ferait perdre leur étrangeté ? Et si en fait tout ce qui était arrivé était tout à fait logique mais qu’il ne semblait pas l’être car ils ignoraient la vérité ?

Cette vérité, Hershel Layton avait le lourd devoir de la découvrir.

                                                                                                               

Quinze minutes de silence étaient passées. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement.

Comme le médecin avait permis à Flora de quitter l’hôpital, le professeur et Luke lui proposèrent de l’accompagner à l’hôtel pour qu’elle se repose un peu tandis qu’ils continueraient d’enquêter, mais elle insista pour les accompagner et finit –comme d’habitude- par avoir le dernier mot.

-L’inspecteur Gramond nous a demandé de passer l’après-midi au commissariat, expliqua Layton, nous avons donc quelques heures devant nous. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour visiter cette ville ? Nous rencontrerons peut-être même des gens qui auraient des informations utiles à nous fournir.

-Une ville bâtie en moins d’une année ! S’extasia Luke, je me demande sincèrement à quel point la fortune de Vladimir est énorme.

-Moi, mon garçon, je me demande si elle est assez énorme pour pousser quelqu’un à commettre un meurtre…

Luke ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Vous pensez vraiment que …

-Eh bien, Katia était l’unique héritière de Vladimir Van Herzen. Si l’assassin a pu arriver jusqu’au palais pour y commettre son crime, il devait être très proche de Vladimir, assez proche pour espérer hériter de toute sa fortune s’il se débarrasse d’un seul obstacle : Katia.

-Mais vous avez vous-même dit qu’elle était l’unique héritière. Qui d’autre aurait pu tirer profit de cet héritage ?

-Eh bien c’est ce qui m’intrigue… Vladimir ne peut avoir d’autres héritiers puisque son frère a été déshérité par son père. Mais… peut-être que Vladimir va léguer tous ses biens par testament à son frère puisque sa petite-fille est morte.

-Ce qui fait de monsieur Bélouga un autre suspect ! Conclut le jeune garçon.

-Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives, il reste d’autres détails à expliquer.

-Ouah professeur ! S’exclama Flora, je vois que vous avez vraiment avancé depuis la dernière fois.

-Oui, répondit Luke, nous avons découvert tant de choses impressionnantes. Par exemple…

Layton se leva de sa chaise interrompant par ce geste son apprenti.

-Tu vas pouvoir tout lui raconter en route, Luke, allons-y.

 

 

Layton, Luke et Flora marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Folsense. C’était en réalité la première fois qu’ils traversaient cette ville dans l’unique but de la visiter et de la découvrir.

Folsense était un lieu animé. Oui, « animé » était le mot idéal pour le décrire. Partout, il y avait des gens qui marchaient, des magasins, des étudiants. Dans la grade place, des enfants jouaient et des gens venaient donner à manger aux pigeons. C’était un endroit magnifique.

-Folsense a beaucoup changé ! S ‘exclama le jeune Luke qui venait de terminer de faire le récit de leur aventure à son amie.

-Les gens d’ici semblent heureux, ajouta Flora.

Quelques pigeons s’envolèrent à cause des petits enfants qui leurs courraient après.

-Je me demande si Vladimir a la chance de voir souvent cette magnifique ville dont il est duc, dit Layton en regardant les oiseaux s’élancer vers le ciel.

 

Ils étaient encore en train de marcher, cette fois-ci dans une plus petite rue, lorsqu’ils furent interpellés encore une fois. Ils ne furent presque pas du tout choqués de voir Penelope s’avancer vers eux, avant de voir qui l’accompagnait…

-Encore toi ! S’écria Luke. Un instant ! Dr. Schrader ! Que faites-vous ici ?

En effet, le docteur Schrader était avec elle. Il semblait tout à fait différent de la veille ; il semblait plus… lui-même.

-Hershel ! Cria le docteur en accourant vers eux laissant la jeune fille avancer lentement derrière lui, je me souviens de tout, à présent !

-Docteur Schrader ?

Layton, Luke et Flora regardaient l’homme qui venait de surgir et de prononcer ces derniers mots. Penelope, entre-temps, venait de les atteindre, et était aussi calme que d’habitude.

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle parla avant lui.

-Je sais, vous vous demander ce que je fais ici accompagnée du docteur Schrader ? Je vais vous répondre : je passais par hasard par le palais et je l’ai trouvé errant devant la porte. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il voulait et il m’a dit qu’il cherchait un certain Hershel Layton. Alors je l’ai ramené jusqu’ici car il a quelque chose à vous dire.

-Tu  veux dire que tu l’as guidé comme tu nous as guidés auparavant ?

-En quelque sorte…

Le comportement de Penelope qui passait « par hasard » par le palais n’était pas très normal et Layton l’avait remarqué, mais il décida de remettre cela à plus tard car autre chose le préoccupait pour l’instant.

-Docteur Schrader, vous dites vous être « souvenu de tout » ?

-Oui, je me rappelle pourquoi je t’ai envoyé cette lettre, je me souviens aussi de celui qui m’a kidnappé…

Luke étouffa un cri de choc tandis que Layton ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour une surprise, ça en était une !

-Allez-y, arriva-t-il enfin à articuler.

Andrew commença à parler d’une voix empreinte de certitude ; le contraste avec la veille était ahurissant.

-Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, je dirais seize ou dix-sept jours. À cette période-là, j’avais examiné à nouveau les photos du coffret céleste pour faire un rapport sur les artéfacts que j’avais étudiés durant les dernières années ; et j’ai fait une étrange découverte…

-Laquelle ? Demanda le professeur.

-J’avais été étonné l’année passée lorsque tu m’as dit qu’il y avait deux manières d’ouvrir le coffret, mais en étudiant ces photos, j’ai découvert qu’il n’y avait pas deux mais trois manières de l’ouvrir !

-Trois ! S’écria Luke.

-Oui. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net, mais le coffret n’était plus chez moi, alors je suis venu à Folsense et suis allé voir le duc pour lui expliquer ma théorie et lui demander de me laisser vérifier.

« Il y a seize ou dix-sept jours, Katia était encore en vie », pensa Layton.

-Et ensuite ? Rajouta-t-il à voix haute.

-Il a été très étonné mais a refusé ma requête. Il m’a dit que le coffret appartenait à sa famille et qu’il allait vérifier lui-même. Alors j’ai dû revenir à Londres. J’ai un peu hésité, mais j’ai finalement décidé de t’en parler, alors je t’ai envoyé cette lettre te demandant de me rejoindre car je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il y a un an, tu as résolu le mystère de la boite de pandore devant lequel j’ai échoué… et j’espèrerais que cette fois également, tu allais pouvoir m’aider. Mais le jour même où je l’ai envoyée, j’ai été kidnappé.

Schrader se tut, et, pendant un moment personne d’autre ne parla.

-Ceci veut dire une chose, celui qui vous a enlevé ne voulait pas que le secret du coffret céleste soit révélé. Nous ignorons encore ce que contenait le coffret si on l’ouvrait de cette troisième manière, mais il semble que c’est une chose très importante.

Le professeur ayant prononcé ces mots regarda un instant Penelope ; elle avait le regard détourné vers les magasins qui se trouvaient au côté de la rue ; et le professeur comprit qu’elle cachait quelque chose, comme à chaque fois lorsqu’elle détournait le regard.

-Un instant ! Intervint Luke, vous dites avoir croisé Vladimir, pourtant, lui nous a dit qu’il ne vous connaissait pas !

-Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant certain de l’avoir rencontré, le duc Vladimir Van Herzen !

-Quoi qu’il en soit, cela doit bien avoir une explication. Mais, vous avez dit que vous saviez qui vous a kidnappé ?

-Oui, je le sais.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demandèrent Luke, Layton et Flora en même temps.

-Paul.

-Paul… vous voulez dire Don Paolo ?

-Lui-même !

Luke et Flora furent très étonnés mais le professeur se contenta de sourire.

-Alors j’ai envoyé ma lettre à la bonne personne…

-Quoi ? Vous saviez que c’était lui ?

-C’était surtout une intuition, mais Don Paolo a déjà pris l’identité du docteur Schrader.  Quand je l’ai vu dans ce rôle une seconde fois, sur le coup je n’ai rien remarqué, mais lorsque j’ai appris que c’était un faux, j’ai tout de suite pensé que ça pouvait être lui.

-Alors Don Paolo a kidnappé le docteur Schrader et l’a ramené ici avant de prendre sa place ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Voilà le problème, je pense qu’il n’a pas agi de son propre chef, il a dû être guidé par une personne qui se sentait en danger par rapport au contenu de la lettre.

-Attendez un instant, alors la cause du meurtre est la lettre et non l’héritage ! Conclut Luke

-Je ne crois pas, non. Si c’était le cas, la victime serait Vladimir et non Katia. C’est lui qui a vu la lettre après tout.

-C'est-à-dire que les deux affaires ne sont pas liées.

-Dans de telles conditions, cela semble anormal. Pourtant, c’est la seule théorie possible.

Penelope, à cet instant, retourna le regard. Elle fixa les trois personnes et surtout le professeur.

-Vous me faites rire avec vos « théorie », ce que nous cherchons ici, c’est la vérité !

-Et c’est en explorant toutes ces théories que l’on y accède !

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Répondit-elle sans perdre pour autant son calme, vous avancez avec un tel rythme. Vous tournez en rond depuis le début ! Si vous aimez tant les théories, vous n’êtes pas obligé de les partager à voix haute, vous embrouillez les autres !

Layton pensa que si elle avait su le nombre de théories qu’il gardait pour lui-même, elle n’aurait jamais dit ça.

-C’est que ce n’est pas très facile de trouver la vérité, répondit-il avec le ton le plus flegme, surtout lorsqu’une personne qui détient des informations très importantes n’arrête pas de nous les cacher, en prétendant vouloir nous aider.

Elle comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu et répondit directement. Penelope était clairement une personne très directe.

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Quelle est la nature de tes relations avec la famille Van Herzen ? Lui demanda Hershel immédiatement, comme s’il avait préparé la question depuis un bon moment.

Contrairement à toute attente, elle ne sembla pas stupéfaite. Elle croisa les bras et sourit.

-Vous me faites pitié ! Répondit-elle simplement.

Layton ne dit rien et elle enchaina.

-Vous êtes là, à m’exposer fièrement votre « théorie ». Vous pensez avoir découvert que j’étais liée aux Van Herzen, alors que je n’ai jamais cherché à le cacher. Pour moi, c’était si évident que je ne voyais même pas la peine de perdre mon temps à vous le dire !

Elle ignora le regard noir que Luke lui lançait et continua.

-Bravo ! Vous avez découvert que le sang des Van Herzen coule dans les veines de Penelope Koldwin, mais avez-vous découvert le lien qui l’unissait à eux ? Vous voyez, c’est pareil pour toutes vos autre « théories », vous approchez énormément du but, mais vous ne l’atteignez pas. Car vous êtes trop occupé à vouloir vous assurer que les étapes précédentes sont justes, c’est pour cela que vous n’avancez pas ! Vous auriez pu me dire n’importe quoi : que je suis le fantôme de Katia Anderson, la grand-mère de Vladimir venue du passé pour veiller sur lui,  la réincarnation de Sophia, n’importe quoi ! Je vous aurais respecté car une personne qui ose les théories les plus extravagantes vaut mieux qu’une personne qui ne tente rien !

Et là, Layton resta silencieux ; l’expression de son visage changea. Luke reconnut immédiatement que son mentor venait de faire une découverte importante ; Layton finit par sourire.

-Penelope, merci. Tu as entièrement raison.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et détourna à nouveau le regard vers le groupe d’enfants qui venaient de sortir de l’école et qui rentraient probablement chez eux.

Personne à part Penelope et le professeur n’a dû comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais le professeur changea de sujet en faisant remarquer que si les élèves sortaient de l’école, il devait être dans les environs de midi. Luke, Hershel et Flora décidèrent d’aller manger quelque part puis d’aller au commissariat dans l’espoir de croiser l’inspecteur Darken et invitèrent Penelope et Schrader à les rejoindre. Au début, la jeune fille aux yeux bleu turquoise avait refusé, mais Andrew lui demanda de rester avec lui afin de le reconduire au palais avant que quelqu’un ne remarque son absence. Et ils finirent par partir tous les cinq.

Tandis qu’ils marchaient, Penelope, qui était toujours devant Schrader, dit une dernière phrase au professeur.

-Professeur Layton, vous avez réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle, et l’inspecteur Darken sera comme le plateau sur lequel tout cela sera reconstitué.

Marchant derrière eux, Flora et Luke étaient sans doute les plus affectés par le cours des événements. Ils étaient bien perdus, même si le jeune garçon commençait à avoir son idée sur ce qui était arrivé.

-Hé, Luke ! Chuchota Flora, qui est cette fille ?

-C’est Penelope Koldwin. Je t’avais parlé d’une personne qui nous a guidés jusqu’au palais, eh bien c’est elle !

-C’est bizarre, j’ai la très forte impression de la connaitre !

-Vraiment ? Moi et le professeur aussi ! Mais maintenant qu’il a été révélé qu’elle a un lien avec les Van Herzen, ça s’explique. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Vladimir et à Katia !

-Mais… Luke, moi, je n’ai jamais vu ces deux personnes !

Luke allait ouvrir la bouche pour objecter, mais il ne trouva simplement rien à dire. Pour une fois qu’il pensait avoir élucidé un mystère !

-Eh bien, finit-il par dire, j’imagine que c’est ce que le professeur appellerait « une faille » !


	16. Darken, Lighten …

«  _Je vous aurais respecté car une personne qui ose les théories les plus extravagantes vaut mieux qu’une personne qui ne tente rien !_

C’est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que je refuse de croire à ma théorie ? Sans doute à cause de cette faille… Mais, si c’était vraiment le cas, ne serait-ce pas plus logique que je lui cherche une explication plutôt que de l’abandonner ?

 Plus qu’être un simple conseil, ses mots furent d’abord un indice. J’ignore si elle l’a fait exprès, mais la connaissant, je crois que oui. N’importe qui aurait pu croire qu’ils n’avaient aucun sens particulier… et c’est peut-être le cas ; mais il y a deux choses que je trouve étranges : premièrement qu’elle en connaisse autant sur  les Van Herzen (je l’ai su lorsqu’elle a prononcé le nom de Sophia) et deuxièmement qu’elle ait parlé de la sorte au moment même où l’on exposait nos théories.

Et, ce qui me surprenait le plus, c’était que ces mots avaient eu un impact auquel je ne m’attendais pas : ils ont éliminé ma dernière faille !

Je la tiens, la vérité est entre mes mains ; tout s’explique. Pourtant, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, je n’arrive pas à y croire…

_Une personne qui ose les théories les plus extravagantes vaut mieux qu’une personne qui ne tente rien …_

Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? Comment as-tu pu deviner ce que j’allais ressentir lorsque je découvrirais la vérité ?

Si c’est bien la vérité… »

Hershel ferma son journal et fixa son emblème gravé sur la couverture. C’était son apprenti qui avait dessiné ce haut-de-forme au milieu duquel la lettre  « L », l’initiale de « Layton », était clairement lisible. Il le trouvait plutôt réussi, même.

Mais ce n’était pas à son emblème qu’il pensait ; il pensait surtout à ce qu’il venait d’écrire, et avait remarqué que son style avait énormément changé.

Avant, ses entrés étaient toujours claires et précises. C’étaient plutôt des rapports professionnels sur le cours des événements dans lesquels il se contentait de narrer les derniers faits sur ses enquêtes ou aventures. Mais en relisant ce qu’il venait d’écrire, il a découvert qu’il parlait surtout de ses théories, et qui plus est, d’une manière tellement ambigüe que ça ressemblait plus à des pensées qu’à autre chose.

Mais il se dit que ce n’était peut-être pas pire comme ça.

Ils étaient tous les cinq assis autour de la table d’un restaurant. Et maintenant qu’ils avaient déjeuné, il était grand temps d’aller voir Darken, cet inspecteur mystérieux dont ils avaient parlé tant de fois mais qu’ils n’avaient jamais rencontré. Le Dr. Schrader demanda à Penelope de le rendre au palais et ils s’apprêtaient à partir lorsque Layton les arrêta.

-J’ai une requête à vous faire, leur dit-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda la jeune « guide ».

-J’aimerais que vous ne preniez pas le passage souterrain mais le labyrinthe.

-Dans quel but ? Vous voyez pourtant que le docteur est tout de même assez âgé pour marcher tant…

-Je le sais, mais c’est très important.

-Bon.

Et ils s’en allèrent, laissant Layton, Luke et Flora à nouveau seuls. Les trois devaient maintenant continuer leur chemin vers le commissariat.

 

 

 

L’inspecteur Gramond rentra dans son bureau, suivi par l’un de ses subordonnés.

-Vous pouvez ranger ces dossiers dans les archives, dit l’inspecteur en tendant quelques papiers.

-C’est l’affaire de cette fille kidnappée ?

-Oui, étant donné que son tuteur a refusé de porter plainte, l’affaire est close.

-Cela semble plutôt étrange, tout de même. Il n’aurait pas dû refuser.

-Que voulez-vous ? Répondit Gramond d’un ton las, tout en prenant place sur la chaise de son bureau, tout le monde croit pouvoir exercer notre métier sans avoir recours à notre aide.

-Ils ne veulent surement pas s’attirer des ennuis, dit le policier, s’apprêtant à partir.

-Prévenez-moi si l’inspecteur Darken arrive, lui recommanda son supérieur, avant qu’il ne referme la porte.

L’inspecteur Gramond ouvrit le premier tiroir à droite de son bureau ; ce dernier contenait un paquet de journaux. Il farfouilla dans les articles jusqu’à ce qu’il  ait retrouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

Il  lut à voix haute :

_« Hershel Layton, le célèbre archéologue et détective amateur vient en aide à la police une seconde fois »_

« Cet article date d’il y a quatre mois, on dirait, songea-t-il  tout en lisant, on dirait que la réputation de ce professeur n’est pas complètement erronée… mais les journaux exagèrent toujours de toute façon… »

Il replia le journal et le rangea à nouveau dans son tiroir, puis lança un regard depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

« Certaines personnes pensent qu’il suffit d’un peu d’intelligence pour exercer le métier de détective, reprit-il avec lui-même, mais il ne va pas tarder à comprendre… il n’a aucune chance… »

Il se ressaisit subitement lorsqu’il entendit des coups à la porte.

-Entrez ! Ordonna-t-il sans se lever.

-Inspecteur, répondit une voix derrière la porte, l’inspecteur Darken vient d’arriver.

-Ah merci !

Il se leva, enfila son manteau, posa son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit en grande vitesse de la pièce.

« Ce n’est pas de ses habitudes de venir aussi tôt » songea-t-il en fermant la porte.

Il allait se rendre au bureau de l’inspecteur en question lorsqu’il le croisa dans les couloirs.

-Bonjour, inspecteur Darken, salua-t-il en s’avançant vers lui.

-Ah ! Bonjour, Gramond. Belle journée, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui… mais nous avons tant de travail que nous ne pouvons pas en profiter…

-Que voulez-vous… ce sont les inconvénients du métier.

C’était facile à dire pour quelqu’un qui ne travaillait que sur une seule affaire.

-Au fait, je crois avoir découvert une piste concernant l’affaire Katia Anderson, dit Gramond tout d’un coup.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… laissez-moi vous expliquer…

L’inspecteur raconta à son collègue ce qui s’était passé le matin ; il n’omit aucun détail, et insista sur le fait que le kidnapping soit lié au meurtre sur lequel Darken et son équipe enquêtaient. L’inspecteur l’écouta calmement jusqu’à la fin de son récit.

-Bien, je m’en occupe, répondit-il simplement lorsque Gramond eut terminé.

-Vous croyez donc en ma théorie ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… il ne faut rien négliger…mais le comportement de ce Layton me paraît un peu suspect, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Certes… mais c’est tout de même le célèbre professeur Layton ; et bien que j’aie des doutes quant à ses capacités de détective, je doute qu’il ait quelque chose à cacher.

Face au silence de Darken, Gramond lui demanda :

-N’avez-vous jamais entendu parler de lui ?

-Si, si, répondit-il l’air évasif, j’ai même eu l’honneur de le rencontrer auparavant…

-Ah ? Tant mieux. Car, voyez-vous, il voulait vous voir, je lui ai donc demandé de passer cet après-midi. J’espère que cela ne vous dérange pas…

Darken ajusta ses lunettes avant de tourner le dos.

-Pas le moins du monde… au contraire, j’attendais sa visite…

Et avant que l’inspecteur Gramond ne pût placer un mot, il était déjà parti.

 

Layton, Luke et Flora étaient debout en face du commissariat.

-Je me demande si on va le trouver… marmonna Luke.

Ils rentrèrent au commissariat. Là, un agent leur confirma que L’inspecteur Darken était bien présent. Il les conduisit à son bureau.

Layton frappa à la porte ; et là, une voix provenant de l’intérieur leur demanda d’entrer. Une voix assez familière, d’ailleurs…

Ils rentrèrent donc. Darken était assis sur son bureau, leur faisant face. Il souriait, un sourire qui en disait long…

-Bonjour, Layton, comme en se retrouve !

Luke ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes d’apparences à cet inspecteur… mais il n’avait pas pu imaginer ça.

Assis sur la chaise confortable de son bureau, l’inspecteur Darken n’était autre que Nigel !

 

 

Luke remarqua cependant qu’il était le seul à sembler étonné. Flora, qui ne connaissait pas le majordome, paraissait un peu confuse. Et quant au professeur, il était aussi calme que d’habitude…

Luke commençait à croire que son mentor avait tout compris. Depuis un moment, rien ne l’étonnait.

-J’attendais votre venue, expliqua Nigel, et je vois que vous-même vous attendiez à me trouver ici ; ai-je tort ?

-Non, lui répondit Layton, cela aurait été anormal que Vladimir confie cette enquête à n’importe qui ; et vous êtes le seul à qui il puisse faire confiance assez pour une telle mission. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés lorsqu’on a appris que c’est la première affaire sur laquelle vous travaillez.

-Eh bien, vous avez raison.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous exercer un métier que vous connaissez à peine ? Demanda Luke.

-Vous savez, sans compter le fait que je peux compter sur l’aide des autres inspecteurs, cette affaire manque tellement d’indices qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire, que vous soyez expérimenté dans le domaine ou non.

-Alors votre nom complet est Nigel Darken ? Demanda Layton.

-En quelque sorte…

 Nigel baissa un peu la tête.

-Je vous en prie assoyez-vous, vous êtes venus parler à l’inspecteur Darken, et je suis cette personne. Alors si vous aviez des questions à poser, allez-y.

Layton, Luke et Flora s’assirent et le professeur prit la parole.

-J’aimerais d’abord vous reposer la question d’hier…

Nigel souleva légèrement la tête.

-Celle concernant mon âge ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, j’imagine que cela ne sert plus à grand-chose de le cacher. Voyez-vous, lorsque je suis au palais, je me considère avant tout comme majordome. C’est pour cela que je déteste parler  de mes affaires personnelles lorsque j’exerce cette fonction. Mais à présent, je ne vois pas ce qui m’empêcherait de vous répondre.

-Allez-y, je vous en prie.

Nigel sourit de sa manière si propre à lui que personne ne pouvait imiter.

-Sachez que je ne suis pas Nigel ; du moins, je ne suis pas le Nigel que vous avez croisé l’an dernier…

-Mais… qui êtes-vous alors ? S’étonna Luke.

-Son fils. Mon véritable prénom est Roderick, Roderick Darken, je suis le fils de celui que vous appelez Nigel.

-Mais que lui est-il arrivé à lui ? Interrogea le professeur.

-Mon père est mort il y a quelques mois ; et le duc a accepté mes services en mémoire de mon père. J’ai souvent l’impression qu’il m’accorde toute cette confiance car je lui rappelle son ancien majordome.

-Je vois mieux… donc vous travaillez chez Vladimir Van Herzen depuis peu…

-Depuis trois semaines, exactement.

Luke et Flora s’échangèrent un regard intrigué. Le meurtre avait  eu lieu très peu de temps après son arrivée.

Répondant au silence que sa dernière réplique avait causé, Roderick Darken recula légèrement sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Bon, nous pouvons passer à l’essentiel à présent. J’imagine que vous n’êtes pas venus ici pour me parler de moi-même…

-Certes, nous voulions vous demander de nous donner des informations sur le meurtre. En tant qu’inspecteur en chef –et majordome chez la famille de la victime- vous devez surement en savoir plus que les autres…

-En effet. Et comme je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, je ne vais rien vous cacher. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Layton ajusta son chapeau.

-Comment Katia a-t-elle était assassinée ? Demanda-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

L’espace d’un instant, il a cru voir Darken sourire, mais c’était peut-être une impression…

-Elle a reçu trois coups de poignard !

Luke et Flora ouvrirent grand les yeux. La jeune fille faillit tomber de sa chaise tant elle était choquée ; les paroles de son ravisseur se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

« _Rien de tel pour tuer la monotonie que trois coups de poignard_ »

Luke, lui, avait immédiatement fait le lien. Celui qui a kidnappé Flora était l’assassin qu’ils recherchaient ; sans quoi, comment aurait-il fait pour savoir qu’elle avait reçu exactement trois coups de poignard ?

-Je vois que cela vous impressionne, sourit l’inspecteur. Pour vos informations, sachez que l’arme du crime n’a pas été retrouvée, et que très peu de personnes sont au courant de ce que je viens de vous dire. Aussi vous demanderais-je de le garder pour vous…

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Bien, je vous ajouterais que son corps a été retrouvé dans le jardin par moi-même ; et que ni moi ni monsieur n’avons remarqué quoi que se soit le jour de son assassinat.

-Et quelle fut la réaction du duc ? Demanda Layton.

-Il a été très affecté ; aujourd’hui encore, le simple fait de mentionner sa petite-fille le rend mélancolique.

Il rajusta ses lunettes comme il l’avait fait auparavant à chaque fois qu’il cachait quelque chose…

-Mais je peux vous assurer qu’il n’est pas l’assassin.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas dupe Layton, vos questions prouvent que vous le soupçonnez.

Décidément, cet homme changeait du tout au tout entre lorsqu’il est majordome et lorsqu’il est inspecteur.

-Au contraire, répondit Layton d’un ton très calme,  j’ai maintenant la certitude que Vladimir Van Herzen n’est pas le meurtrier.

« Ah, vraiment… » Fut la seule réponse du majordome.

-Bref, il est temps pour nous de partir, reprit Layton en se levant.

-Attendez ! J’ai oublié de vous remettre cela.

Roderick ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une lettre.

-C’est la réponse de la lettre que vous avez envoyée hier, dit-il en la tendant à Layton.

-Elle arrive bien vite…

-Je sais, j’ai moi-même veillé à cela. Vous aviez dit hier que c’était urgent alors…

Layton prit la lettre.

-Bon, dit Darken en se levant à son tour, je dois rentrer moi aussi.

-Bien sûr, et merci pour votre aide.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau ; puis chacun prit son chemin. Lorsque l’inspecteur fut parti,  Flora et Luke ont commencé à parler de cette affaire et de leurs théories, tandis qu’Hershel regardait encore la lettre qu’il n’avait toujours pas ouverte.

-Professeur, lui dit Luke, ainsi vous ne soupçonnez plus Vladimir ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Flora.

-Hum… je vous propose que nous fassions le point sur les événements. Qu’avons-nous découvert de nouveau ?

Luke s’empressa de répondre.

-Que le meurtre et le kidnapping sont bien liés ! Les trois coups de poignard le confirment !

-C’est vrai, dit Flora, mais pourquoi mon kidnappeur m’a dit cette phrase ? Voulait-il qu’on sache qu’il est aussi l’auteur du meurtre ?

-Flora soulève un point très intéressant, approuva Layton.

Il respira profondément.

-Luke, nous avons fait une énorme erreur en liant le meurtre au kidnapping du premier coup… mais j’ai fait une erreur bien plus grave en disant qu’il n’y avait aucun lien entre les deux…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire qu’ils sont peut-être liés mais pas de la façon qu’on a imaginée… Bref, qu’avons-nous découvert d’autre ?

-Nous avons découvert aussi que le majordome actuel de Vladimir n’est pas Nigel mais son fils ; il ressemble beaucoup à son père, c’est pour ça qu’on n’a rien remarqué.

-Et nous avons aussi eu quelques informations sur le meurtre…

Le professeur s’assit sur un banc dans le hall du commissariat.

-Alors, quels sont les suspects principaux de cette histoire ?

-D’abord, il y a Vladimir et son majordome, entama Luke, même si vous dites que le duc n’est pas la personne que l’on recherche.

-Il y a aussi cette fille qu’on a vue tout à l’heure, remarqua Flora.

-Oui, Penelope, et nous avons aussi M. Bélouga… et Don Paolo !

-Vous oubliez deux personnes, indiqua le professeur.

-Qui donc ? Demandèrent Luke et Flora en même temps.

-Sam, le neveu de M. Bélouga, et le Dr. Schrader.

-Mais professeur, le Dr. Schrader n’aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille !

-Je le sais, Luke, mais il ne faut jamais rien négliger.

-Et pourquoi Sam ? Demanda le jeune garçon à nouveau, il n’a rien à voir avec cette histoire…

-Au contraire…

Layton se releva.

-Examinons un à un ces suspects, et étudions chaque cas séparément.

Luke prit son carnet et y inscrivit le nom des sept personnes.

-Pour commencer, dit le jeune garçon, Vladimir est le grand-père de Katia, et il n’a aucune raison valable pour vouloir la tuer ; mais il se comporte bizarrement depuis notre arrivée, sans compter sa discrétion un peu exagérée au sujet de l’affaire.

-Et ensuite, reprit Flora, vous dites que l’inspecteur Darken est le majordome ; c’est lui qui a découvert le corps ; et, de plus,  il a commencé à travailler chez le duc peu de temps avant le meurtre.

-Sans compter le fait qu’il nous ait enfermés ! Rajouta Luke.

-Et le fait qu’il ait été vu ici en ville le jour où Flora a été kidnappée, renchérit le professeur.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent, étonnés. L’inspecteur Gramond leur avait bien dit tout à l’heure  que Darken avait été vu la veille à Folsense. Apparemment, au moment où eux, ils étaient au commissariat. Mais quand Luke et Layton, ce jour-là, étaient revenus au palais, il était déjà là-bas.

-Mais encore une fois, il n’y a aucune raison pour expliquer son meurtre, murmura Luke.

-Passons à quelqu’un d’autre, suggéra Layton.

\- Oui, reprit l’apprenti, Penelope connaît beaucoup de choses sur la famille Van Herzen, elle aurait aisément pu se rendre au palais pour commettre le meurtre. Par ailleurs, elle a elle-même admis que le sang des Van Herzen coule dans ses veines, ce qui signifie qu’elle aurait bien pu assassiner Katia pour être l’unique héritière. Notons aussi que Penelope est le seul personnage féminin parmi nos suspects, et que si Flora a bel et bien entendu la voix d’une femme, ça doit certainement être elle…

-Mais, en contrepartie, ajouta Layton, c’est elle qui nous a fait appel pour qu’on arrête le meurtrier, et elle nous a beaucoup aidés dans notre enquête…

-M. Bélouga, reprit Flora, est le petit frère de Vladimir. Et donc il aurait bien pu vouloir hériter de la fortune de celui-ci, surtout après la ré-exploitation de la mine d’or.

-Mais à part ça, il n’y a rien d’autre qui l’incrimine. Et quant à Don Paolo, il a lui-même  kidnappé le Dr. Schrader et prit sa place. Mais il y a de fortes chances qu’il ait agi sous les ordres de quelqu’un d’autre.

-Et nous avons aussi le Dr. Schrader lui-même, n’avez-vous pas remarqué quelque chose d’anormal chez lui ?

-Non, professeur, répondirent Luke et Flora.

-Il nous a dit qu’il avait déjà croisé Vladimir, mais Vladimir, lui, dit ne pas le connaitre. L’un d’eux ment forcément. Par ailleurs, si le Dr. Schrader était réellement venu à Folsense il y a une quinzaine de jours, il ne devrait pas se sentir égaré et aurait facilement pu nous rejoindre sans avoir besoin d’être guidé par Penelope.

-C’est vrai. S’il était venu, il aurait traversé le labyrinthe ou le passage souterrain au moins deux fois, il aurait dû s’en rappeler.

-De plus, je trouve le comportement de Penelope à son égard assez anormal. Luke, tu te souviens de la première fois qu’elle nous a guidés, elle nous avait fait traverser le labyrinthe car elle ne nous faisait pas assez confiance pour nous montrer le passage secret du premier coup.

-Oui, approuva le jeune garçon.

-Maintenant, souviens-toi, quand je lui ai dit tout à l’heure de prendre le labyrinthe, quelle fut sa réponse ?

-Que le docteur était trop âgé pour prendre un chemin aussi long, répondit Flora.

-Cela signifie donc qu’elle avait emprunté le passage souterrain pour le ramener. Elle a montré un passage secret à quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait même pas, alors qu’elle avait refusé de nous le montrer à nous avant de nous tester, est-ce logique ?

Luke se rappela les mots de la jeune fille… _« Je ne peux pas montrer un passage « secret »à la première personne qui vient me demander le chemin_  ».

-Mais comment expliquer cela ?

-Je pense que ce n’est pas la première qu’il la croise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mon garçon. Le Dr. Shrader est venu il y a deux semaines pour voir Vladimir, mais il ne nous a jamais dit comment avait-il fait pour arriver au palais !

-C’est elle qui l’a guidé ! Conclut Luke, mais alors, professeur, c’est pour ça que vous leur aviez demandé de prendre le labyrinthe !

-Entre autres, répondit Layton en ajustant son haut-de-forme, quant à Sam Léclair, il aurait bien pu tuer Katia, et une fois que Vladimir aurait légué ses biens à son frère, Sam serait le futur héritier d’un homme extrêmement  riche.

-Mais, professeur, remarqua Luke, M. Bélouga a peut-être d’autres héritiers. Sam n’est pas forcément le seul…

-Tu sauras plus tard pourquoi je l’accuse spécialement…

Le silence s’installa un instant. Ils venaient d’étudier le cas de sept suspects, mais n’avaient pas vraiment avancé.

-Ce n’est pas possible, souffla Flora, c’est à croire que toutes ces personnes sont coupables !

-En plus, rajouta Luke, il y a plusieurs autres éléments à expliquer : le contenu du coffret céleste, le kidnapping de Flora, et les marques sur son visage, l’histoire des trois coups de poignard…

Layton, quant à lui, se contenta de sourire.

-Tout ceci n’est pas si compliqué, finalement…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? L’interrogea son disciple.

-Eh bien, dit Layton, parfois, les choses ont l’air étranges simplement car on ignore leur explication.

Il se saisit du carnet de Luke.

-L’assassin est l’une de ces personnes… et je sais exactement de qui il s’agit !

Luke et Flora n’en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

-Vous savez qui a tué Katia ?

-Oui.

Les deux enfants sont restés silencieux un bon moment avant de réagir…

-Mais vous n’avez même pas lu la lettre !

-Cette lettre nous servira de preuve, seulement de preuve.

-Mais.. qui est-ce donc ?

Hershel rendit son carnet à son apprenti et rangea sa lettre dans la poche de sa veste.

-Vous n’allez pas tarder à le savoir…

…

Ainsi Hershel Layton venait de découvrir qui était l’assassin. Comment avait-il fait ? Quels indices l’ont guidé ? Avait-il raison ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.

-Il est temps pour nous de retourner au palais, dit-il tout d’un coup, tous les protagonistes de cette histoire doivent nous y attendre…

-Vraiment ? S’interrogèrent Luke et Flora.

-Oui, il ne manque plus qu’une seule personne…

Hershel demanda aux deux enfants de l’attendre tandis qu’il prenait l’escalier menant à l’étage du commissariat. Quelques minutes après, il était revenu, accompagné de l’inspecteur Gramond qui semblait légèrement sceptique.

-Nous sommes prêts, à présent.

-Vous me semblez bien confiant, Layton, j’espère que vous êtes conscient de l’importance de cette affaire…

-J’en suis conscient.

 

 Empruntant le passage souterrain, Luke, Flora, Layton et Gramond arrivèrent bientôt au palais de Vladimir. Il était environ dix-sept heures et le temps s’était légèrement rafraichi. La lumière du jour rendait le palais beaucoup moins effrayant, mais autre chose que le palais les tracassait à ce moment…

Alors ils allaient enfin savoir qui était le meurtrier ; pourquoi le professeur refusait de le leur dire avant d’être arrivés en ces lieux ?

Alors qu’ils avançaient vers le portail du palais, quelqu’un les appela.

-Hershel !

C’était Schrader accompagné de Penelope. Ces deux-là, ayant pris le labyrinthe, venaient d’arriver. Le temps qui leur avait fallu pour le traverser était égal à celui que Layton et les autres avaient mis pour aller au commissariat, parler à Darken, faire le point sur l’enquête puis revenir en prenant le passage souterrain.

-Vous arrivez au moment idéal, sourit Layton.

-C’est pour cela que vous nous avez demandé de prendre le labyrinthe ? Demanda Penelope, pour qu’on arrive ici en même temps que vous.

-Entre autres, répondit Layton, et comme vous êtes là, j’aimerais que vous rentriez avec nous… il est grand temps de dévoiler le nom de la personne qui est derrière tout ça !

Penelope ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Alors vous l’avez découvert ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit le professeur en souriant.

La jeune fille croisa les bras.

-Félicitations, mais moi, je n’ai rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je suis venue ici uniquement pour accompagner le docteur Schrader.

-Je n’en suis pas si sûr…

-Je n’ai pas envie de croiser Vladimir, insista-t-elle.

-N’as-tu pas envie de savoir qui a tué Katia ?

-Sincèrement, ça m’est égal. Je veux que cette personne soit punie, ça m’est égal de savoir de qui il s’agit.

_Et en plus, je le sais déjà…_

Luke, énervé, décida d’intervenir.

-Arrête de te comporter de façon aussi lâche ; si tu es innocente, tu n’as rien à craindre. Depuis notre arrivée ici, tu ne cesses de nous cacher des choses… alors pour une fois, sois un peu plus coopérative.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Bien, mais c’est le dernier service que je vous rends.

Ils frappèrent à la porte. Ce fut étrangement Vladimir qui leur ouvrit ; il dévisagea Penelope, Flora, et Gramond.

-Qui sont ces personnes ? Et que fait M. Schrader avec vous ?

Gramond lui expliqua la situation, et lui dit que le professeur allait leur révéler le nom de ce mystérieux assassin.

\- Vous… vous l’avez trouvé ?

-Je crois bien, mais où est Nigel ?

-Il n’est toujours pas revenu.

Layton sourit.

_Tout ne cesse de se confirmer, pourvu que j’aie raison…_

-Nous allons l’attendre.

-Bien, rentrez, je vous en prie.

 

Une heure plus tard, le majordome était revenu. À la demande du professeur, tout le monde s’installa dans le salon. Vladimir prit place sur le même fauteuil qu’il avait pris le jour de leur arrivée, quand il leur avait parlé du palais et de la ville. À sa gauche, son majordome était debout, aussi impassible qu’à son habitude.

Le docteur Schrader, Luke et Flora, s’assirent sur un canapé non éloigné ; Marc Gramond, lui, restait debout. Quant à Penelope, elle était debout contre le mur, les bras croisés. Elle regardait le professeur avec cette même expression indéchiffrable sur ses yeux.

-Allez-y, Layton, demanda l’inspecteur.

-Le meurtrier se trouve ici même dans cette pièce, et lui et le kidnappeur ne font qu’un, commença Layton en marchant lentement dans la pièce comme à son habitude, c’est une personne très intelligente qui a monté son plan sans négliger le moindre détail. Malheureusement, elle s’est trahie vers la fin.

 À cet instant, tous les regards étaient rivés sur le doigt du professeur tandis que celui-ci se retournait pour le pointer vers ledit  « meurtrier »

-Et cette personne c’est vous !


	17. C’est vous ! –partie 1-

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur la personne que le professeur venait de désigner, mais personne ne plaçait le moindre mot ; ils ne devaient pas vraiment savoir que dire.

-Cette personne, c’est vous, répéta Layton d’un ton plus calme en fixant son accusé… Vladimir Van Herzen !

Le duc le dévisagea l’air choqué, tandis que les autres s’échangeaient des regards interrogatifs.

Gramond avança vers Hershel.

-Layton, je vous en prie, qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Cette personne est l’assassin, tout simplement.

-Ce ne sont que des sottises ! Protesta Vladimir, offusqué, ce que vous dites n’a aucun sens. Comment voudriez-vous que je fasse une chose pareille à ma propre petite-fille ?

-Laissez-moi donc m’expliquer, répondit le professeur, pensiez-vous que j’allais accuser quelqu’un à tort ? Non, j’ai des preuves à présenter !

-Allez-y, je vous prie ! Dit le duc d’un ton de défi.

Layton respira un coup, s’apprêtant à expliquer sa position. Il savait que n’était que le début ; et il était grand temps d’expliquer à tout le monde la théorie qu’il avait passé des jours à mettre au point.

-Dites-moi, commença-t-il en s’adressant au vieil homme, vous souvenez-vous de la question que je vous ai posée le jour de notre arrivée ?

-Vous m’aviez posé tant de questions ce jour-là que je ne saurais vous le dire.

Layton, lui, se souvenait de leur conversation comme s’ils eurent parlé il y a quelques instants.

_« -Et vous, auriez-vous la moindre idée de qui il pourrait s’agir ?_

_-Comment ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j’aie trempé dans cette histoire. Katia était ma petite-fille, je n’aurai jamais songé même à… »_

-Je vous avais demandé si vous saviez qui pourrait vouloir la mort de Katia et surtout pourquoi. Je vous rappelle que Katia était l’unique héritière de l’énorme fortune de votre famille. Pour n’importe qui ayant cette information, la raison du meurtre semble évidente : elle a été tuée par quelqu’un voulant s’emparer de cette fortune. C’était la réponse que je m’attendais à recevoir de votre part ; pourtant, ce jour-là, vous vous êtes senti visé dès que j’ai posé la question. Pourquoi ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Moi je vais vous dire pourquoi. Parce que vous connaissiez l’identité du meurtrier et la véritable raison qui l’a poussé à commettre son crime, si bien que votre esprit n’a pas pu penser à une autre éventualité même aussi évidente !

Le visage de Vladimir se crispa, prenant un air étonné.

-Vous appelez cela une preuve ? Finit-il par répondre. Cela ne m’était pas passé par l’esprit, et alors ?

-J’ai une preuve plus concrète, si vous le souhaitez.

Le duc gardant le silence, Layton enchaina.

-Depuis que vous avez reconstruit la ville, vous vous évertuez à garder votre existence et celle de votre famille secrète dans le but de vous protéger et surtout de protéger votre petite-fille. Mais, dites-moi, qui souhaitez-vous protéger maintenant qu’elle est morte ?

-C’est vrai que nous avions discuté de ça ! se rappela Luke, garder l’enquête secrète ne fait que la compliquer !

-Et c’est exactement ce que vous vouliez faire. Si personne ne sait qu’il y a eu un meurtre, personne ne vous soupçonnera. Vous êtes allé jusqu’à placer votre majordome en tant qu’inspecteur en chef pour être sûr de contrôler toute l’affaire !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Nigel.

-Car, oui, termina le professeur, Nigel, ou plutôt Roderick  Darken, a été votre complice tout au long de l’affaire !

Un silence glacial s’installa dans toute la pièce tandis que l’horloge sonnait vingt heures. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre sous l’horizon ; et le professeur se demanda si cette nuit-là, toutes les personnes présentes allaient s’endormir en connaissant la vérité.

-Mais, professeur, s’exclama soudain Luke, brisant le silence, n’aviez-vous pas dit vous-même que Vladimir était innocent ?

-Si, répondit Hershel, et je tiens toujours sur ma position !

-Mais alors ?

-Layton ! S’énerva l’inspecteur de police, à quoi jouez-vous ? Vous nous prouvez que le duc est coupable pour nous dire l’instant d’après qu’il ne l’est pas !

Souriant, Layton prit place sur un banc à son tour. Luke et Flora, qui le connaissaient bien, comprirent qu’il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait… et qu’il s’apprêtait à faire une révélation…

-J’ai dit que cette personne est le coupable, expliqua-t-il, mais je n’ai jamais dit que cette personne était Vladimir Van Herzen !

-Pardon ? S’écria Gramond, manquant de renverser un vase avec un geste brusque qu’il fit de la main.

-N’est-ce pas évident ? Cet homme n’est qu’un imposteur. Ce n’est pas le véritable duc, pas plus que Roderick n’est Nigel.

A ces mots, Vladimir se leva brusquement.

-Assez ! Hurla-t-il. Moi, un imposteur ? J’imagine que vous allez nous le prouver.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hershel en souriant.

-Pardon ? S’étonna le duc. Apparemment, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Layton ait des preuves.

Vladimir se rassit et regarda un instant son majordome. Luke, lui, était dans un tel état de choc qu’il n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les mots de son mentor. Il avait été avec lui durant toute l’enquête, et n’avait pas douté un instant que le duc fût un faux. Il se demandait réellement quel genre de preuve le professeur s’apprêtait à fournir.

-Eh bien, commença Layton s’adressant à Vladimir, combien d’issues y a-t-il à ce palais ?

-Une seule, répondit ce dernier.

-J’espère que vous comprenez la gravité de la situation ; vous ne devez rien nous cacher.

-Eh bien il y  a aussi un passage par l’arrière du palais mais il est bloqué à présent.

-Oui, remarqua Luke, Nigel nous en avait parlé une fois !

-Et à part ces deux-là ? Insista Layton.

Vladimir fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce un piège ?

-En réalité, non. Vous vous êtes vous-même trahi bien avant, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir, de toute façon.

-Assez parlé, Layton, intervint l’inspecteur, expliquez-nous !

Le gentleman anglais ajusta son haut-de-forme.

-Volontiers. Pour aller à Folsense, il faut emprunter un labyrinthe très long ; ce dernier a été construit par Vladimir, le vrai Vladimir, afin d’isoler son château et ainsi le protéger. Mais il ne s’est pas limité à cela, il savait bien qu’il aurait un jour besoin de se rendre en ville pour une raison ou une autre, et qu’avec son âge il aurait du mal à prendre un chemin aussi long… c’est pour cette raison qu’il a fait construire un passage souterrain qui passe par-dessous le labyrinthe raccourcissant ainsi le trajet à une simple ligne droite.

Vladimir restait plus au moins impassible. Jusque-là, il n’y a encore aucune révélation.

-Pourtant, rajouta le professeur, vous ignorez l’existence de ce passage. Luke, tu te souviens de ce que nous a dit Penelope au sujet du passage secret.

-Oui ! S’exclama le jeune garçon qui commençait à comprendre, que seuls Vladimir et les quelques personnes qui l’ont construit sont au courant de son existence !

« Vladimir » regarda la jeune fille qui était toujours debout contre le mur. Il grogna son prénom mais elle resta indifférente comme si elle n’était pas la concernée.

-Nous en venons à l’essentiel, conclut Layton, si vous étiez Vladimir, vous sauriez que ce passage  existe.

-Qui est-ce qui vous a dit que je l’ignorais ? Demanda le duc, ce n’est pas forcément parce que je ne vous en ai pas parlé que je ne le sais pas !

-Certes, dit Layton, je peux vous expliquer comment je suis arrivé à une telle conclusion.

Il avait réponse à tout, et l’accusé comprit que son accusateur ne disait rien sans avoir des preuves pour appuyer ses dires.

-La confiance que vous accordez à votre majordome est très solide. Vous lui confiez votre palais, l’enquête sur la mort de Katia. Je pense que tout le monde est d’accord avec moi pour dire que vous n’iriez pas après tout cela lui cacher un détail aussi insignifiant qu’un passage secret surtout qu’il doit se rendre assez souvent en ville pour y exercer ses fonctions.

-Et ? Demanda le vieil homme d’un air hésitant.

-Et J’ai remarqué qu’il n’empruntait jamais ce passage. Par exemple, aujourd’hui, nous avons quitté le commissariat en même temps ; mais moi, Flora et Luke nous sommes un peu attardés, pourtant nous sommes arrivés avant lui. C’est parce qu’il a pris le long chemin. Hier, aussi, lorsque je lui ai demandé d’aller en ville pour remettre ma lettre, il a emprunté le labyrinthe ; et c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il était tard lorsqu’il est revenu et qu’il n’a pas pu me prévenir qu’il avait posté ma lettre avant le lendemain.

-Et alors ? s’écria Darken, j’avais des choses à faire en ville. C’est pour cela que je me suis attardé !

Layton hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Si vous saviez seulement que le passage secret existait, un simple coup d‘œil vous aurait suffi à savoir que nos l’avions pris. Et si vous saviez qu’il existait et que nous en avions fait usage, vous n’ariez pas continué à nous le cacher.

-C’est ridicule ! Comment voulez-vous que je le sache par un simple coup d’œil ?

À ce moment, les yeux de Luke s’élargirent et il se leva.

-Ah ! S’exclama-t-il, je crois que j’ai compris !

Le professeur sourit tandis que son apprenti commençait à expliquer son idée.

-Lorsqu’on prend le passage souterrain, on doit d’abord passer par un jardin très abondant. Si vous aviez pris le labyrinthe, vous auriez remarqué le chemin que le professeur et moi nous sommes frayés à travers cette végétation. Vous auriez aussi remarqué le morceau de tissu qui a été arraché de mon cartable. Mais comme vous ne l’avez pas pris, vous n’avez rien remarqué !

\- Au début, expliqua Layton,  je ne voulais pas croire à cette théorie, car je croyais que Nigel qui travaille pour Vladimir depuis des années aurait surement été au courant de l’existence d’un tel passage. Mais nous savons à présent tous qu’il ne s’agit pas de Nigel mais de son fils qui ne travaille ici que depuis peu ; le problème ne se pose plus !

« Vladimir », ne voulant pas s’avouer vaincu, ne put s’empêcher de protester.

-Et si mon majordome l’ignorait, cela ne veut pas dire que moi aussi je l’ignore. Oui, je ne lui en ai pas parlé ; j’en ai le droit, n’est-ce pas ?

-D’accord, lui répondit Layton très calmement, dans ce cas-là, pouvez-vous nous dire où arrive le bout de ce passage ?

-En ville, bien sûr.

-Mais où exactement ?

-Je…

-Je comprends tout à fait que vous ne puissiez répondre, puisque vous venez d’apprendre l’existence de ce passage !

-Mais Layton, remarqua l’inspecteur, si cet homme est un imposteur, alors où est le vrai duc ?

-Je suis triste de le dire ainsi, répondit Layton après un triste soupir, mais je crains qu’il ne soit plus de ce monde…

-Quoi ? Il a été tué lui aussi ?

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe d’affirmation. Un silence lourd s’installa, durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes (peut être à l’exception du faux Vladimir et de Roderick) essayaient de se remettre du choc. Ils étaient tous affligés par une telle nouvelle. Ainsi, non cotent d’assassiner une pauvre jeune fille innocente, ce meurtrier s’était attaqué aussi au duc, l’a tué et s’est emparé de son identité.

Et Vladimir qu’ils voyaient tous les jours depuis leur arrivée n’était plus…

-Mais qui ? S’interrogea Gramond, qui est cette personne ? Et pourquoi avoir tué les deux derniers Van Herzen ?

Le professeur se leva.

-Cette histoire ressemble énormément à un puzzle, plus on regroupe de pièces, plus l’image devient plus claire. Je vous propose de rassembler ensemble ce puzzle afin de révéler la véritable identité de cette personne, pourquoi a-t-elle commis de tels actes, pourquoi a-t-elle prit l’identité de Vladimir.Et afin d’expliquer tous ces détails si étranges qui nous ont déstabilisés durant l’enquête.

À nouveau, le silence domina. Il était grand temps que la vérité éclate.

Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, le faux Vladimir fixait du même air haineux la même personne. Grommelant les mêmes mots.

-Penelope…

Penelope, elle, suivait du regard chaque geste du professeur ; toujours aussi silencieuse, toujours ce même air dans ses yeux.

_« Une personne qui ose les théories les plus extravagantes vaut mieux qu’une personne qui ne tente rien … » tu avais dit._

_Ce n’est que le début…_


	18. C'est vous ! -partie 2-

Le professeur Layton avait toujours été un amateur de casse-tête, d’énigmes et de puzzles. Seulement, cette fois, c’était tout à fait différent de tous les autres puzzles qu’il avait résolus.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais dû désigner un coupable et prouver sa culpabilité de sa vie ; bien au contraire. Mais il avait comme l’impression que c’était le cas. Il se dit qu’il avait peut-être changé depuis sa dernière aventure…

Mais ce n’était pas le moment de se soumettre à de telles pensées. Il ajusta une énième son haut-de-forme comme pour se donner du courage ; et entama :

-La première grande pièce de ce puzzle est l’enlèvement de Flora. Une question a été plusieurs fois posée tout au long de l’enquête : est-ce que cet enlèvement a, oui ou non, le moindre rapport avec le meurtre. Au premier abord, moi et Luke les avons immédiatement liés… et nous avions tort. Les deux actes sont bel et bien liés, mais pas de la façon qu’on croyait.

-Je suis bien curieux de savoir comment, alors, déclara l’inspecteur Gramond, sceptique.

-C’est là qu’intervient le deuxième kidnapping, celui du Dr. Schrader.

-Professeur ! S’exclama Flora, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c’est Don Paolo qui m’a kidnappée moi aussi ?

-Non, tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas la voix de ton ravisseur, mais tu as déjà vu et entendu Don Paolo plusieurs fois.

-Mais quel est donc le lien avec moi ? Interrogea Andrew Schrader.

Layton dirigea le regard vers le faux Vladimir.

-Réfléchissons donc un peu. Don Paolo a kidnappé le Dr. Schrader et l’a ramené jusqu’ici, au palais de Vladimir Van Herzen. S’il a pu le faire, c’est qu’une personne lui a montré comment l’atteindre. Et quelque temps après, moi et Luke arrivons au palais de Vladimir. Vous, monsieur, ne vouliez surtout pas qu’on sache qu’il est prisonnier ici.

-Et c’est pour cela que Nigel nous a enfermés ! Conclut Luke.

-Tout à fait, approuva le professeur. Mais, le lendemain de notre arrivée, Flora se fait kidnapper dans des conditions très mystérieuses. La question à poser est : Pourquoi ? Quel le rapport entre Flora et le docteur Schrader ?

Luke, Flora et Schrader se regardèrent. Aucune réponse ne leur venait en tête.

-Qui a kidnappé le docteur Schrader ? Demanda Layton.

-Don Paolo ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

 -Et maintenant, dites-moi, qui s’est fait paser pour Flora, lorsque nous sommes venus à Folsense, l’an dernier ?

Luke et Flora ouvrirent grand les yeux.

-C’est Don Paolo aussi.

-Je suis curieux de savoir où vous souhaitez en venir, ironisa le duc.

-N’est-ce pas évident ? Revenons à nouveau à notre première rencontre ; lorsque je vous ai dit que nous avions été guidés par quelqu’un jusqu’à votre demeure, vous n’avez même pas cherché à savoir de qui il s’agissait. Sans doute aviez-vous déjà votre petite idée.

-Je sais ! S’écria Luke, peu de gens savent comment accéder au palais. Il n’y a que vous, votre majordome et Penelope. Comme vous savez que ce n’est pas vous ni Nigel, vous avez dû deviner que c’était Penelope.

-Penelope ! Cria le duc d’une voix étouffée.

-Eh non ! Répondit Layton, le faux Vladimir n’a jamais soupçonné Penelope ; en réalité, il ne l’a jamais rencontrée avant aujourd’hui. Il soupçonnait quelqu’un d’autre.

-Mais qui ?

-Réfléchis, Luke. Une quatrième personne pouvant accéder au palais ; car, pour une certaine raison, on le lui avait montré auparavant.

-Don Paolo !

-Exactement. Le faux Vladimir a demandé à Don Paolo de kidnapper le docteur Schrader, lui montrant comment accéder au palais pour le ramener. Quelque temps plus tard, moi et Luke arrivons chez lui. Lorsqu’il apprend que nous avons été guidés, il soupçonne immédiatement Don Paolo de l’avoir trahi en nous révélant tout ce qu’il avait fait et en nous guidant jusqu’ici. Il ignorait qu’il y avait une autre personne connaissant le chemin menant au palais.

Penelope baissa les yeux. _Elle n’est finalement pas si imprévisible que ça…_

-Mais alors, comprit l’apprenti du professeur, s’il a enlevé Flora c’est qu’il croyait que…

Layton sourit.

-Le lendemain, dès que nous fûmes partis, il s’est échangé les rôles avec son majordome et c’est rendu en ville, car personne –même pas nous- ne trouverions cela étrange d’y croiser Nigel, contrairement à Vladimir. Et là, il a vu Flora qui était sorite de l’hôtel pour me chercher ; et il a cru qu’il s’agissait de Don Paolo déguisé, alors il l’a kidnappée. Mais un problème se pose ici ; c’est la faille même dont je parlais, Luke. Vladimir n’a jamais assisté à l’instant où Don Paolo a été démasqué.

Le professeur tourna le regard vers le vieil homme.

-Mais cette faille s’est évaporée lorsque j’ai compris ce que vous cachiez. C’est une autre preuve monsieur que vous n’êtes pas le vrai Vladimir !

-Et c’est vrai que l’inspecteur Darken a été vu à Folsense au même moment où l’enlèvement a eu lieu, remarqua Gramond. Alors, ce n’était réellement pas lui ?

-Aujourd’hui, nous avons croisé Penelope et le docteur Schrader en Ville, renchérit le professeur. Au moment où ils allaient revenir au palais, je leur ai demandé de passer par le labyrinthe pour faire une petite expérience.  Je voulais savoir si le kidnapping était chronologiquement réalisable.

Gramond croisa les bras.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, nous étions proches de l’hôtel. Penelope et le docteur Schrader devaient donc parcourir la distance entre l’hôtel et l’entrée du labyrinthe, puis celle entre l’entrée du labyrinthe et sa sortie ; ils ont donc effectué le même trajet que celui du faux Vladimir déguisé en Nigel lorsqu’il est descendu en ville et qu’il a kidnappé Flora, seulement en sens inverse. Pareil pour moi, Luke et Flora. Nous avons effectué le même trajet que Luke et moi ce jour-là en sens inverse. Depuis l’hôtel jusqu’au commissariat puis au palais en prenant le passage souterrain. Résultat : nous sommes arrivés en même temps. Mais si on compte qu’aujourd’hui, Luke, Flora et moi sommes restés un peu plus au commissariat pour faire le point sur l’enquête, alors une personne venant du palais hier aurait aisément eu le temps d’arriver avant nous à l’hôtel.

-Alors c’est pour ça que tu nous as demandé de prendre le labyrinthe ! Comprit le docteur Schrader.

-Oui, c’était la raison principale. Et voici donc notre première pièce.

Luke était ébahi ; ils n’avaient rassemblé qu’une seule « pièce » et déjà il pouvait voir l’affaire d’un angle complètement différent. Ainsi Katia n’était pas l’unique victime ; le faux Vladimir utilisait son majordome non seulement pour diriger l’enquête mais aussi  pour pouvoir se rendre en ville sans attirer l’attention.  Et ce n’était pas tout.

Il se disait aussi que, quel que soit cet imposteur, il devait être un pro du déguisement. Don Paolo était-il vraiment à rayer de la liste des suspects ?

-Passons maintenant à la seconde pièce, proposa l’inspecteur. Vous dites que Flora a été kidnappée par cet homme car il l’a prise pour quelqu’un d’autre, c’est bien cela ? Alors j’imagine que c’est en découvrant qu’elle n’était pas la personne qu’il cherchait qu’il l’a rendue si mystérieusement, le lendemain de son enlèvement.

-Oui. Lorsque moi et Luke sommes revenus au palais, Nigel nous a dit que son maître se reposait. Mais, selon les faits qu’on vient de conclure, il ne devait  pas être encore arrivé. Il nous a conduit à notre chambre et nous y a enfermés.

Layton, en prononçant ces mots, c’était retourné vers Nigel.

-Mais, un moment plus tard, vous êtes revenus, prétextant nous ramener une collation, pour repartir sans fermer la porte à clé. Vous n’allez pas me dire que vous avez simplement oublié… je dirais même que vous êtes spécialement revenu pour nous ouvrir. La question est : qu’est-ce qui s’est passé durant ce laps de temps qui vous a poussé à agir de la sorte ?

-J'imagine qu'il a dû découvrir que son maître avait kidnappé la mauvaise personne, suggéra l'inspecteur, mais cela n'explique pas pour autant pourquoi il est revenu vous ouvrir la porte...

-Au contraire, sourit le professeur, cela explique tout! "Vladimir" était certain que c'était Don Paolo qui nous avait guidés. Il a kidnappé Flora en croyant avoir attrapé la bonne personne. Il a essayé de la démasquer, mais a échoué pour une simple raison: elle ne portait aucun masque!

Luke se rappela du jour où lui avait essayé de démasquer l'inspecteur Chelmey qu'il avait pris pour un imposteur. C'était donc pour ça que Flora gardait ces marques sur le visage.

Bien que cela paraisse bizarre, le jeune apprenti sourit. Il se sentait soudain moins seul.

-Là, continua Layton, vous avez paniqué. Enfin quelque chose venait troubler vos plans. Et vous avez commencé à agir n'importe comment depuis ce point-là.

Vladimir restait silencieux, mais son regard avait perdu cette expression impassible. Il serrait nerveusement les mains, un tic que le professeur avait remarqué chez lui à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux; tout comme Nigel relevait ses lunettes et Penelope détournait le regard.

-Vous saviez que si l’enquête continuait normalement, nous allions finir par découvrir ce que vous avez fait. Vous auriez pu simplement vous débarrasser de moi et de Luke, mais vous ne l’avez pas fait pour une très simple raison. Même si vous nous tuiez, il y aurait une troisième personne au courant de vos actes : celle qui nous a guidés. Vous croyiez l’avoir attrapée pour découvrir que ce n’était pas la bonne personne ; vous vouliez nous embrouiller les pistes pour gagner du temps  pour découvrir qui c’était réellement, et ce en nous permettant de rencontrer le docteur Schrader.

Luke se leva à son tour.

-Mais vous avez omis un petit détail, car vous ignoriez que le professeur connaissait le docteur Schrader, et qu'en plus, il avait reçu une lettre de lui juste avant que vous ne l’enleviez.

-Une lettre ! S’exclama le duc.

-Nous reviendrons cela plus tard, déclara Hershel, terminons d’abord cette idée. Vous saviez que le docteur Schrader allait se souvenir tôt ou tard de l’identité de celui qui l’a enlevé  et nous la révélerait : Don Paolo. Nos soupçons tourneraient donc vers Paul, n’est-ce pas ?

-Une lettre ! Répéta l’imposteur en serrant les dents. Que contenait-elle ?

Hershel sourit. Il fallait qu’il soit très habile ; il n’avait plus droit à l’erreur.

 -Et donc vous avez changé de plan aux dernières minutes en décidant de nous libérer. Mais savez-vous que c’est l’un des gestes les plus maladroits que vous ayez commis dans cette histoire ?

-Comment ?

-Moi aussi, j’ai changé de plan à la dernière minute ; hier, je m’apprêtais à vous parler de Penelope et à vous demander des informations sur elle. J’allais bien entendu vous dire qu’elle nous avait guidés jusqu’à votre palais. C’est ce que j’aurais fait si je n’avais pas vu le docteur Schrader ; vous auriez trouvé donc ce que vous cherchiez et n’auriez plus qu’à nous tuer tous les trois, moi, elle et Luke. Tous vos soucis auraient pris fin, si vous étiez simplement venu me parler.

Luke déglutit ; si le professeur n’avait pas compris ce manège, ils seraient tous trois morts ! Il regarda Penelope ; elle était parfaitement flegmatique, surtout pour une personne qui avait frôlé le trépas. La plupart du temps, il se demandait si cette fille n’était pas un corps sans âme.

Toujours silencieux, le duc était dans un état peu enviable. L’ironie de son sort le laissait bouche bée. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Layton a décidé d’en rajouter.

-Et ce n’était pas la seule fois où vous avez raté une chance de connaître l’identité de notre guide. Si vous ne m’aviez pas coupé la parole le premier jour qu’on a discuté, je m’apprêtais à vous le dire !

À nouveau, le silence domina.

-Il nous reste un détail à régler, reprit le professeur, pourquoi avez-vous attendu que Flora soit réveillée pour lui dire votre fameuse phrase avant de l’assommer à nouveau et de la rendre en ville ?

-Une fameuse phrase ? Questionna l’inspecteur.

- _Rien de tel pour tuer la monotonie que trois coups de poignard…_ murmura la jeune fille qui n’arrivait pas à ôter ces mots de sa tête.

-La première explication qui me passe par la tête, expliqua Luke, c’est que le meurtrier voulait que l’on sache que lui et le kidnappeur ne font qu’un. Vous avez dit cette phrase à Flora et avez demandé à l’inspecter Darken de nous dire que Katia a été tuée par trois coups de poignards. Comme ça, on déduirait que celui qui a kidnappé Flora a aussi tué Katia… Mais… pourquoi vous être donné autant de mal ?

-C’est vrai que si tout ce qu’a dit Hershel jusqu’à présent est correct, expliqua Schrader, alors ça n’arrangerait pas l’assassin qu’on apprenne qu’il est le kidnappeur !

-S’il a agi de la sorte, répondit le professeur en regardant le faux Vladimir et son majordome, c’est que ça l’arrangeait !

-Eh bien, Layton, je vois que vous n’avez laissé aucune zone d’ombre ! S’exclama L’inspecteur Gramond.

-En réalité, tout devrait s’expliquer lorsqu’on révélera l’identité de cette personne. Pour l’instant, je vous invite à explorer la troisième pièce.

Déjà deux pièces : la première répondait à la question « Pourquoi Flora avait-elle été kidnappée ? », la seconde avait pour question principale : « Pourquoi le majordome les avait libérés si soudainement? ».  À quoi allait répondre la troisième ?

Se tenant droit, d’une voix on ne peut plus confiante, Layton annonça la troisième question clé :

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Don Paolo d’enlever le docteur Schrader ? Cette question peut sembler anodine, mais sans le docteur Schrader, cette histoire n’aurait jamais eu lieu !

-Ce pourrait-il que ça ait un rapport avec la troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret céleste ? Demanda Andrew Schrader à mi-voix.

-Quelle est cette histoire de troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret ? Hurla l’imposteur qui, visiblement commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

-Il y a environ quinze jours, expliqua le professeur, le docteur Schrader a découvert une troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret céleste en inspectant des photos ; il s’est donc rendu à Folsense pour s’en assurer, mais Vladimir a refusé de lui remettre le coffret. En revanche, il a surement dû vérifier le contenu lui-même. Nous ignorons encore de quoi il s’agit, mais quel que soit ce contenu, c’est certainement lui qui a mené le duc et sa petite-fille à leur fin.

-Vous voulez dire que l’assassin s’est senti menacé par ce contenu ? Demanda l’inspecteur.

-On dirait bien. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il a pris soin de faire ramener le docteur Schrader ici avant qu’il ne parle de sa découverte à qui que ce soit !

-Malheureusement pour lui, s’exclama Luke, c’était trop tard, car il vous avait déjà envoyé cette lettre, et, lorsqu’il l’a vue à nouveau, il s’est souvenu de tout. Le meurtrier n’avait pas envisagé une telle possibilité.

Ceci n’éclaircissait pas pour autant les choses. C’était Vladimir qui avait le coffret après tout, et c’est à lui seul que Schrader avait expliqué la manière de l’ouvrir. Vladimir aurait-il parlé de cela à quelqu’un ? Mais à qui ?

Et d’abord, que contenait ce coffret de si « menaçant » ? Hershel avait sa petite idée, mais il préférait la garder pour lui : ce n’était qu’une intuition ; il n’avait aucune preuve.

Depuis la grande salle du palais, on pouvait entendre le sifflement du vent. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et le majordome s’était déplacé pour allumer la lumière. Et bien qu’ils fussent en fin mars, début du printemps, le froid était glacial.

C’était une bien drôle de scène. Vladimir, enfin, celui qui prétendait être Vladimir, était toujours assis, mais son état avait complètement changé. Il était courbé vers l’avant et semblait vraiment énervé, même si ça se voyait qu’il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Debout non loin, son majordome semblait vouloir le soutenir jusqu’au dernier moment. Quant à Penelope, elle était la seule de toute la pièce qui n’avait pas changé d’expression depuis le début des révélations ; c’était à croire qu’elle était totalement sourde !

Tous les autres étaient plutôt abasourdis par tous ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre. À chaque nouvelle révélation, chacun exprimait son étonnement, commentait la nouvelle… ce qui créait un certain brouhaha, même s’ils n’étaient pas bien nombreux.

Mais ce qui était drôle par-dessus-tout , c’était que le meurtrier était là, juste devant eux, déguisé en Vladimir. Il aurait suffi que l’un d’eux saute sur lui pour lui ôter son masque afin qu’ils découvrent sa véritable identité. Et pourtant, personne ne le faisait. Parfois, les réalités sont si difficiles à apprendre qu’on préfère les recevoir lentement et graduellement au lieu de les recevoir d’un seul coup.

Mais qu’allait être la suite ?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. C'est vous ! -partie 3-

Qu’on la reçoive d’un seul coup ou graduellement, la vérité reste la vérité. Et la vérité finit toujours par apparaître au grand jour, un jour ou l’autre.

C’était ce fait qui semblait irriter à ce point l’imposteur qui avait tué les deux derniers Van Herzen et qui avait pris l’identité de Vladimir. La vérité ne faisait qu’approcher, le mettant en danger.

Cette histoire ressemblait à un puzzle, avait dit le professeur. Luke se souvint qu’une fois, il avait passé une semaine entière à rassembler les mille pièces d’un énorme puzzle que son père lui avait offert. Ça avait été dur et le jeune garçon avait perdu espoir plus d’une fois. Mais au final, il avait réussi à l’achever.  Les énigmes sont faites pour être résolues ; les puzzles et les affaires de meurtre aussi.

-Tout ce que vous dites là est très intéressant, remarqua l’inspecteur Gramond s’adressant au professeur, mais cela ne nous révèle pas pour autant qui est cette personne. Nous avançons, mais du mauvais côté, il me semble.

Le professeur ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour avoir pensé ainsi ; après tout, il ignorait plusieurs éléments indispensables à la résolution de cette affaire ; comme ce qui s’était passé à Folsense l’an passé, par exemple.

-Vous savez, inspecteur, si on prend en considération les pièces que nous avons déjà rassemblées, le nombre de suspects devient très limité.

L’inspecteur croisa les bras. Même s’il ne le disait pas, le fait que Layton soit celui qui découvre tout alors que s’était lui l’inspecteur de police semblait le déranger quelque peu ; surtout qu’il était certain que le professeur n’arriverait jamais au bout de cette affaire.

-Puis-je vous demander des explications ?

-Eh bien, l’assassin devait forcément savoir que Don Paolo est un maître du déguisement. Plus que ça, il a devait savoir qu’il avait déjà pris l’identité de Flora, puisqu’il a pensé immédiatement à lui dès qu’il l’a vue. Or, très peu de personnes ont assisté à la scène où Don Paolo a été démasqué, l’an dernier.

-Oui ! Se rappela Luke ; il y avait le professeur, moi, Katia, Don Paolo, l’inspecteur Chelmey, Barton, M. Bélouga et son neveu Sam... le maître d’hôtel et les autres hôtes faisaient partie des illusions que nous croyions tous voir, on ne peut donc pas les prendre en considération.

Cela limitait en effet le nombre de suspects.

-Ce n’est sûrement pas le professeur ou Luke, remarqua Flora.

-Et l’inspecteur et son subordonné n’ont rien à voir avec cette affaire, enfin j’imagine, enchérit l’apprenti du professeur.

-De plus, continua Gramond, Katia est une victime et je crois que le rôle de ce Don Paolo dans cette histoire a été bien déterminé ; ce qui nous laisse seulement deux suspects.

-M. Bélouga et Sam ! S’exclama Luke.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son mentor avait choisi de rajouter Sam à la liste des suspects parmi tous les parents de Bélouga. Mais ce pourrait-il que…

-M. Bélouga, entama le professeur, était le frère de Vladimir. Ayant quitté la demeure familiale il y a bien des années, il a été déshérité par son père, alors furieux contre lui. On peut aisément imaginer qu’il ait tué son frère et sa petite-fille pour que la fortune de la famille Van Herzen lui revienne, ou encore qu’il ait commis ce meurtre par pure envie de vengeance. Et il est sûrement assez proche de Vladimir pour connaître un moyen de se rendre au palais.

Layton regarda en direction de l’usurpateur de l’identité de Vladimir.

-Mais vous n’êtes pas M. Bélouga, n’est-ce pas ?

Face au silence du duc, Hershel décida de s’expliquer.

-Tout simplement car cette version des faits ignore complètement l’histoire du coffret céleste et du docteur Schrader. Si le meurtre avait eu lieu pour des raisons matérielles ou pour un désir de vengeance, l’enlèvement d’Andrew Schrader n’aurait plus aucun sens. Par ailleurs, M. Bélouga n’a aucune raison de prendre l’apparence de son frère. Après tout, il faut que Vladimir soit mort pour qu’il puisse prendre possession de sa fortune. Non, l’héritage n’est pas le motif de ce meurtre ; pas le motif direct, en tout cas…

-Mais si ce n’est pas M. Bélouga, dit Luke d’une voix tremblante, alors ça ne peut être qu’une seule personne…

Toujours regardant le faux duc, Hershel prit la parole.

-Sam… Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que ce coffret contenait, il nous est donc impossible de déterminer ses motivations. Mais étant le neveu de Bélouga, l’accès au palais ne lui serait pas impossible. Il est assez proche de Vladimir pour être au courant du labyrinthe, mais pas assez pour connaître le passage souterrain. Et si l’on procède par élimination, il ne nous reste plus que lui sur la liste des suspects.

Ils étaient tous là, assis ou debout, bouche bée, fixant le duc. Son majordome restait de marbre mais le concerné lui, serrait ses deux mains l’une contre l’autre. Layton continuait de sourire, mais il était le seul à savoir que c’était un sourire forcé ; en réalité, il n’était pas plus détendu que l’accusé lui-même.

Penelope, elle, restait debout, les bras croisés, le regard légerment baissé. Lorsque Luke jeta un coup d’œil sur elle pour voir quelle était son expression, elle fit mine de regarder l’heure sur sa montre, comme si le cours des événements ne l’intéressaitpas le moins du monde.

Mais Sam…

-C’était donc lui depuis le début… murmura Flora, troublée.

-Mais je ne l’aurais jamais imaginé capable de faire une chose pareille… ajouta Luke.

-C’est tout à fait normal, déclara le professeur, vu que ce n’est pas lui !

C’est difficile de s’habituer au choc. Même après avoir appris tant de nouvelles incroyables, nos protagonistes ne purent s’empêcher d’être complètement déstabilisé par ce qu’Hershel Layton venait d’annoncer. Personne –pas même l’inspecteur Gramond- ne commenta cette dernière révélation ; ils se contentèrent de regarder le professeur et d’attendre des explications.

-C’est très simple, expliqua-t-il, d’abord, Sam n’aurait jamais pu apprendre l’existence d’une troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret pour savoir que son contenu le mettait en danger. Seul Vladimir était au courant du contenu, et s’il a refusé de le montrer à la personne qui l’avait découvert, le docteur Schrader, il y a peu de chances qu’il l’ait montré à Sam. De plus, Flora a été formelle sur un point : elle n’avait jamais entendu la voix de celui qui l’a kidnappé auparavant. Or, Sam exerçait la fonction de chef de train dans le Molentary Express, une fonction qui nécessite de passer par tous les wagons et de crier le nom de chaque arrêt. Flora n’aurait pas pu oublier facilement sa voix.

Layton, ayant achevé ces mots, regarda l’inspecteur Gramond.

-Qu’en dites vous, inspecteur ?

-Ce que vous dites est très convaincant. Mais voyez-vous, si une affaire avec plusieurs suspects est assez compliquée, une affaire sans suspects l’est beaucoup plus !

C’était vrai. Après avoir éliminé tous les suspects, ils n’avaient plus aucune piste à suivre.

-Oui mais qui vous a dit qu’il n’y avait plus aucun suspect ? Demanda le professeur.

-Si ce n’est ni M. Bélouga ni Sam, s’enquit Luke, alors… qui est-ce ?

-Quelqu’un d’autre que personne n’a songé suspecter pour une raison bien précise… répondit Hershel.

Et, se retourant à nouveau vers cette mystérieuse personne déguisée en Vladimir, il termina :

-C’est parce que personne ne soupçonne les morts !

Cette personne ouvrit grand les yeux ; elle déglutit.

-Je… Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? S’exclama-t-elle après avoir gardé le silence pendant un très long moment.

-Personne ne soupçonne les morts ? Répéta Marc Gramond d’un ton interrogatif.

Le professeur avança vers son accusé.

-Demandez-lui, dit-il, s’adressant à l’inspecteur. Cette personne sait mieux que quiconque ce que je veux dire. N’est-ce pas… mademoiselle Katia Anderson ?

-K…K…Katia ! Hurla Luke, pris au dépourvu.

-Depuis le début, on nous dit que la victime du meurtre est Katia Anderson. Mais quoi d’autre -à part les dires du meurtrier et des gens qu’il peut contrôler, ou encore de faux articles de journaux -prouve cela ?

-Vous voulez dire que…

Le professeur croisa les bras.

-Oui. Depuis le début, il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique victime : Vladimir Van Herzen. Et son assassin ici présent n’est autre que sa petite-fille, Katia Anderson.

Le silence, une autre fois encore, domina la salle. Mais il était de loin le plus pesant et le plus perdu parmi tous les silences qu’avait connus cette histoire.

L’assassin était la personne qu’on prenait pour la victime depuis le début.

C’était difficile dire qui avait été le plus choqué par cette révélation. Mais la personne la moins choquée, elle, était très facile à déterminer. Elle n’avait montré aucune expression depuis leur entrée dans cette salle et réagissait à la nouvelle information comme on réagit au soleil lorsqu’on vit dans une région tropicale … Une indifférence totale.

Et Layton pensait savoir pourquoi ; mais il y avait plus important à cet instant précis.

-Je vais vous expliquer comment ça s’est passé, déclara-t-il. Lorsque Vladimir a appris qu’on pouvait ouvrir le coffret céleste d’une troisième manière, il l’a appris à la personne la plus proche de lui : sa petite-fille. En le lui montrant, il venait de sceller son sort ; quelque chose en ce coffret menaçait Katia, quelque chose de très grave, puisqu’il l’a poussé à occire son propre grand-père.

Il marqua un silence ; sans doute craignait-il que ses mots ne soient trop brutaux.

-Ensuite, prenant conscience de ce qu’elle avait fait, elle savait qu’elle serait la première accusée, surtout si quelqu’un mettait la main sur le coffret. C’est pour cela qu’elle a fait appel à Don Paolo, lui demandant de kidnapper le docteur Schrader et de le ramener au palais. Mais ce n’est pas le seul service qu’il lui a rendue, puisqu’il l’a aidée à se déguiser. Katia avait un plan bien précis dans la tête ; en faisant croire qu’elle était elle la victime, personne ne la soupçonnerait de quoi que ce soit. De plus, il est normal que Katia connaisse le labyrinthe, mais je crois que Vladimir lui a caché l’existence du passage secret pour l’empêcher d’aller trop fréquemment en ville, et ainsi s’exposer au danger.

« Vladimir devait être très protecteur envers elle, songea l’inspecteur, comme c’est ironique. »

 

-Un détail m’intrigue, remarqua le docteur Schrader. Que ce soit elle ou quelqu’un d’autre, pourquoi l’assassin a-t-il demandé à la police d’enquêter sur ses actes. Certes, il pouvait tout contrôler grace à son majordome, mais pourquoi se donner tant de peine ? Je veux dire… le palais est si isolé que personne n’aurait remarqué qu’il y avait eu un homicide…

-Hé bien la famille proche de Vladimir l’aurait remarqué : son frère, mais aussi le père de Katia. Ils auraient trouvé cela anormale qu’il n’y ait aucune enquête. 

-Continuez, je vous prie, demanda l’inspecteur qui ne semblait pas vouloir s’attarder sur de tels détails.

-Vous connaissez ce qui s’est passé par la suite avec notre arrivée et l’enlèvement de Flora. Maintenant, j’aimerais revenir sur la phrase que le kidnappeur lui avait dite, celle parlant de trois coups de poignard…

-Flora n’en était pas sûre, mais elle croyait que c’était une voix féminine qui lui avait dit ces mots ! S’exclama Luke. Était-ce la voix de Katia ?

-On dirait bien. On s’était longtemps demandé pourquoi cette phrase avait été dite, mais cela semble évident à présent, déclara le professeur.

Pas pour tout le monde.

-Vous pensez ? Pourquoi aurait-elle parlé sans déguiser sa voix alors qu’elle peut très bien le faire lorsqu’elle  parle avec les autres.

-Peut-être parce qu’elle ne voulait pas la déguiser.

-Vous voulez dire… qu’elle voulait que l’on sache que le kidnappeur était une femme ?

-Tout-à-fait, répondit Hershel en souriant, et si le kidnappeur est une femme, c’est que le tueur l’est aussi, puisqu’ils ne sont qu’une seule personne. Ceci enlèverait tout soupçon sur Vladimir, et personne ne soupçonnerait Katia, puisqu’elle était censée être morte.

« Comme c’est ironique, songea Luke Triton, elle cherchait à se défendre en défendant quelqu’un d’autre ; elle préférait donner des preuves qui l’incriminent elle plutôt que des preuves qui incriminent Vladimir, car elle croyait que personne ne la soupçonnerait. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas bien le professeur. »

 

-Arrêtez de raconter des sottises ! S’écria la présumée Katia. Avez-vous au moins vérifié la lettre que Don Paolo vous envoyée ?

Le professeur sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Vous voulez dire… celle-ci ?

-Oui. Si vous dites bien vrai, la lettre de votre ami devrait être en accord avec vous.

-Oh mais je sais déjà ce que contient cette lettre, déclara le professeur en souriant. Elle est en votre faveur.

-Et vous osez l’avouer !

-Je n’ai pas terminé. Même si Paul avait écrit quelque chose contre vous, vous auriez aisément pu modifier le contenu pour l’accorder à vos intérêts.

Penelope en avait parlé une fois. Elle leur avait dit qu’elle avait envoyé les journaux anonymement au cas où quelqu’un vérifierait le courrier.

-C’est pour cette raison que je lui ai demandé d’écrire d’une façon très particulière…

-Pardon ?

-Voyez-vous, ce n’est pas une simple lettre. Elle est écrite avec un certain code secret. Même si elle dit quelque chose, il suffit de déchiffrer ce code pour savoir son véritable sens. Mais je vais vous épargner toute cette peine ; il est beaucoup plus simple de vous démasquer.

Et il déchira la lettre en morceaux.

_Cette fois-ci, je m’en sortirai sans avoir recours à ton aide._

Luke regarda son mentor. Lui qui le connaissait mieux que personne était arrivé à une conclusion: le professeur n’avait pas envoyé sa lettre à Don Paolo. Jamais Layton et Don Paulo n’auraient pu échanger un code secret ; et surtout, jamais Don Paolo ne se serait donné autant de mal pour servir son pire ennemi.

Mais Luke avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne pouvait pas deviner qui était le véritable destinataire dans ce cas-là.

 

-Je crois que tout est clair, dit Layton, mais j’ai une question… pour vous…

Il regarda Rodderick Darken qui lui fit signe de poser sa question.

-Pourquoi l’avez-vous aidée ?

Il avança vers le professeur.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Je n’avais absolument rien à gagner en l’aidant. Si je l’ai fait, c’est car j’avais un compte à rendre à ce malheureux Vladimir Van Herzen.

-Un compte à rendre ?

Il ôta ses lunettes dévoilant ses yeux d’un vert profond. Et, tout en les essuyant avec un bout de tissu qu’il venait de sortir de sa poche, il expliqua :

-Mon père a travaillé pour lui pendant un demi-siècle. Durant toute cette période, il a été le seul à ne l’avoir jamais abandonné ; il lui a été d’une fidélité sans pareille. Il a même refusé de nous suivre moi et ma mère lorsque nous avons quitté la ville pour rester à ses côtés…

Il remit ses lunettes, ayant terminé de les essuyer.

-Puis vous savez ce qui est arrivé ; mon père a vieilli tout comme le duc, et il était trop âgé pour continuer de le servir. N’importe qui s’attendrait à ce Vladimir soit bon et généreux avec lui après tout ce qu’il a fait, mais rien de cela n’est arrivé. Il était beaucoup trop occupé par la reconstruction de la ville et par sa nouvelle famille. Et mon père s’est retrouvé livré à lui-même à cet âge-là. J’ai alors proposé mes services à Vladimir en espérant avoir l’occasion de le punir un jour pour son ingratitude…

Il fut coupé par quelqu’un.

-Ce n’était pas de sa faute ! C’est ton père qui ne voulait pas vivre de la charité de qui que se soit et qui a quitté la ville pour cette raison.

C’était une voix emplie de tristesse. Tout le monde fixa celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots : Katia.

Elle ôta son masque et sa perruque. Confirmant par ce geste ce qu’avait dit le professeur.

-Pourquoi m’as-tu aidée ? Hurla-t-elle, je ne sais pas qui de nous a été le plus idiot ! Moi de chercher à fuir mon crime… ou toi de m’aider pour le punir d’une erreur qu’il n’a pas faite !

Il ne répondit pas. Darken savait depuis le début qu’il avait tort ; mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de haïr Vladimir. Il avait été séparré de son père durant toute sans enfance à cause de lui… Et lorsque Nigel avait arrêté de travaillé pour lui, il aurait dû l’empêcher de partir. Ce n’était pas de la charité, c’était la moindre des choses.

 

C’était une scène très difficile à décrire. Katia était debout, serrant les poings. Personne n’aurait pu dire à quoi elle pensait, mais son visage mêlait tristesse, angoisse et colère. Luke et Flora étaient choqués ; même s’ils savaient déjà que c’était elle, ils n’ont en pas cru leurs yeux lorsqu’elle s’est démasquée. Même l’inspecteur Gramond semblait déstabilisé.

-J’ai aussi une question pour vous, Katia, dit le professeur.

-Allez-y.

-Pourquoi avoir fait cela à votre grand-père ? Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir une bonne raison. Dites-moi, que contenait le coffret ?

Elle soupira et esquissa un sourire triste.

-Vous savez, professeur Layton, j’ai commis la même erreur que mon grand-père il y a un an : je vous ai sous-estimé.

Elle se retourna et fixa la fenêtre. C’était la même fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait le jour de leur arrivée, le même paysage nocturne, seule  la pleine lune avait disparu.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui m’a poussé à commettre cette action digne d’une personne lâche et fourbe ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings, vous voulez savoir ce qui m’a poussé à tuer mon grand-père qui a tout fait pour me protéger ? Vous devriez demander à la véritable responsable derrière tout ça !

-La véritable responsable ?

Katia se retourna ; elle serrait les dents. La tristesse sur son visage avait disparu pour faire place à de la colère, une très vive colère.

-Je l’ai tué de mes propres mains ! Hurla-t-elle, et vous êtes fiers d’avoir découvert que c’était moi. Mais vous n’avez toujours pas saisi la racine du problème… J’ai été idiote, mais c’est elle qui a été cruelle !

-Mais de qui parlez-vous, enfin ? S’écria Gramond.

Katia tourna le regard vers la personne dont elle parlait, et, tout en avançant vers elle, elle grommela son nom d’une voix emplie de haine :

-Penelope… Penelope ! Répéta-t-elle en criant cette fois-ci.

Elle allait la frapper mais le professeur s’interposa entre elles.

-Voyons, Katia, qu’est-ce qui…

Penelope, qui n’avait pas placé un mot depuis leur entrée dans cette salle, avança vers la fille qui venait de hurler son prénom. Elle la fixa de ses yeux turquoise, et Katia put lire dans ces yeux que ses mots ne l’effrayaient pas.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Penelope d’une voix très calme, voire froide.

-Tu es la responsable de tout ce drame, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute !

-Je crois que l’identité de l’assassin vient d’être révélée. Et personne n’a prétendu que c’était moi à part vous.

-Arrête ! Je sais que c’est moi qui l’aie tué, mais qui est derrière tout ça, hein ? Qui ?

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.

Katia recula d’un pas. Ces yeux s’emplirent de larmes.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, dit-elle d’une voix étouffée de sanglots, c’était un  accident. J’étais furieuse et je l’ai poussé, il a eu une hémorragie et il est mort sur-le-champ. Je n’ai pas choisi cette destinée, c’est toi qui as tout préparé pour que ça se passe comme ça ! Avoue !

-C’est facile de coller nos erreurs aux autres ! Répondit Penelope qui, visiblement n’était pas du tout déstabilisée par ces mots, et si tu faisais preuve de courage pour une fois et que tu avouais que tu es la seule et unique fautive ?

-Tu parles de courage ? Tu es la personne la plus lâche que je n’ai jamais vue !

Et sur ces mots, Katia, furieuse, leva la main et gifla Penelope qui manqua de tomber si elle ne s’était pas appuyée contre le mur. Elle releva doucement la tête et posa sa main droite sur la marque du coup qui était distinctement visible sur sa peau claire. La tête penchée, ses cheveux cachant presque la moitié de son visage, elle fixa la jeune fille qui venait de la frapper.

Elle ne disait rien, mais ce regard eut pour effet de pétrifier la pauvre Katia. Penelope avait le même regard que Vladimir, ce jour-là, lorsqu’elle a failli être écrasée par un énorme lustre et que Layton l’a sauvée. Certes, ce regard penchait plus vers la colère que vers la tristesse, mais Katia n’en pouvait plus.

-Je n’aurais jamais eu à subir ce sort si tu n’existais pas ! S’exclama-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants.

Et elle s’enfuit, suivie par Gramond qui tentait de la rattraper.

Penelope, quant à elle, se redressa ; elle arrangea ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et lissa le bout de sa robe qui s’était légèrement froissée à cause du mouvement brutal.

Le professeur Layton, à qui elle donnait le dos, lui adressa alors la parole.

-Je crois que tu nous dois des explications…

-En quel honneur ?

Luke s’avança vers eux.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu n’as pas entendu ce qu’elle vient de te dire ?

-Si. Mais qu’est-ce qui m’oblige à vous répondre.

Elle se retourna pour leur faire face. Elle avait le visage pâle –c'est-à-dire, plus pâle que d’habitude- et une expression très inhabituelle enveloppait son visage : de la fureur.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l’heure, dit-elle d’une voix irritée, entrer avec vous au palais serait le dernier service que je vous rends !

C’était la première fois que Penelope Koldwin se mettait en colère. D’habitude, quelle que soit l’aigreur de ses mots, elle les prononçait avec un calme parfait. Étaient-ce les mots de Katia qui faisaient sur elle cet effet ?

-Peu importe ! S’énerva Luke, ne nous dis rien. De toute façon, Katia va tout nous raconter ; je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça depuis le début.

-Pauvre enfant, répliqua-t-elle, tu crois tout ce qu’on te raconte !

-À cause de Katia va être accusée de meurtre alors que je suis sûr que tu l’as forcée d’une manière ou d’une autre !

-Luke ! Gronda le professeur avant de s’adresser à Penelope, moi je crois connaître l’interprétation de ce qu’elle t’a dit.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d’un ton dépourvu d’intérêt, tant mieux, car si vous aviez compté sur moi pour avoir la dernière pièce, votre puzzle serait resté incomplet.

-Je veux tout de même des explications.

-Hélas, vous devrez vous contenter du peu que vous avez. De toute façon, je vais devoir partir ; cet inspecteur ne va pas tarder à revenir et il voudra sûrement m’interroger après ce qui s’est passé. Et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir à quel point je déteste les interrogatoires…

Elle regarda le professeur une dernière fois.

-Adieu, professeur Hershel Layton. Vous êtes très… différent de ce que j’imaginais.

Et elle s’échappa en courant. Luke et le professeur –suivis de Flora qui s’était levée à son tour- tentèrent de la rattraper, mais ils s’heurtèrent à Gramond qui rentrait à son tour. Il avait l’air paniqué.

-Où va Penelope Koldwin comme ça ? Les interrogea-t-il.

-Nous devons la ratrraper ! S’exclama Luke, elle fuit.

-Nous avons plus urgent ! S’écria-t-il, essoufflé, Katia… elle… elle a disparu !

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle où Schrader était assis seul, un peu perdu.

-Et où est Darken ?

Roderrick avait disparu lui aussi ! Il avait dû profiter de l’état de confusion générale pour fuir.

Parcourant le palais, les cinq personnes restantes commencèrent à rechercher les trois autres. Ils ne trouvèrent ni Darken ni Penelope ; mais ils finirent par trouver Katia… ou plutôt… le corps de Katia.

Un corps sans vie qu’ils trouvèrent dans le jardin, entre les arbres et la végétation. Le sang giclait de sa poitrine tandis qu’un poignard ensanglanté était jeté non loin d’elle. En voyant ses mains remplies de sang, ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre : elle s’était poignardé elle-même.

Luke et Flora devinrent blancs comme un linge. Ils étaient horrifiés par le spectacle auquel ils assistaient, beaucoup trop dûr pour un adulte, alors pour un enfant …

Layton les éloigna de la scène. Tandis que Gramond, inspectant le corps, murmura au docteur Schrader qui était à côté de lui:

-Ainsi, hantée par sa conscience, elle a fini par se suicider, incapable de supporter tout ce poids. Katia Anderson a fini par mourir dans le jardin du palais… par un coup de poignard…

-Les mensonges absolus sont si rares… fut la réponse du docteur.

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard…

Debout à la gare de Folsense, Layton, Luke, Flora et Schrader s’apprêtaient à monter dans le train conduisant à Londres.

Avec la mort de Katia, cette affaire fut classée. Et il était grand temps pour eux de retourner chez eux. Pourtant, et bien que tout ceci soit terminé, ils étaient encore très affectés par ce qui s’était passé. C’est pourquoi personne ne plaça le moindre mot tandis qu’ils marchaient sur le quai.

Marc Gramond était venu aussi. Il avait travaillé sans arrêt ces derniers jours pour prévenir la police, faire des comptes-rendus de l’affaire et avertir le public (ce qui était de loin la tâche la plus compliquée), mais malgré tout cela, il avait trouvé du temps pour venir leur dire au revoir.

Au moment où ils allaient monter dans le train, il appela une dernière fois le professeur.

-Layton ! Attendez un instant !

Le professeur se retourna ; il posa sa valise par terre et fit signe aux autres de continuer sans lui.

-Je souhaiterais vous remercier, dit l’inspecteur, je dois vous avouer que, lorsque j’ai appris que vous alliez enquêter, j’ai été très sceptique à votre sujet. Je vous croyais incapable de cela… et je vois que j’avais tort.

-Je n’aurais jamais réussi sans votre aide, répondit le professeur.

-Bref, c’était un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, j’espère que j’aurai l’honneur de vous croiser à nouveau, ajouta Gramond en tendant la main au professeur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Et Layton reprit sa valise, et monta dans le train.

 

Tandis que le train longeait la distance entre Folsense et Londres, les quatre voyageurs restaient complètement muets. Luke regardait le sol du compartiment d’un air vide, Schrader feuilletait un journal, et Flora regardait son livre d’images sans vraiment se concentrer sur celui-ci. Hershel, lui, observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre du wagon. Il avait la tête ailleurs, et le doute commençait à l’envahir.

La fin tragique de cette histoire l’avait rendu perplexe. Avait-il fait le bon choix en dévoilant la vérité ? N’importe qui aurait répondu que oui ; mais Hershel constatait que les résultats n’avaient apporté que du mal. Il avait rendu la justice, révélé la vérité au grand jour, arrêté le « criminel », mais avait-il fait quelque chose de bien ?

N’aurait-il pas été meilleur pour lui et pour les autres qu’il laisse les choses telles qu’elles étaient.

Il se dit qu’un bon détective ne se contente pas de trouver la vérité ; il sait aussi comment et quand la dévoiler. Ceci lui remontait un peu le moral : il ne s’était jamais considéré comme un détective.

L’histoire n’était pas terminée ; plusieurs zones d’ombre étaient encore présentes : qui est Penelope ? Et quel est son lien avec les Van Herzen ? Pourquoi Katia a-t-elle tué son grand-père ? Et que contenait le coffret céleste ?

Mais l’affaire, elle, était bien terminée. Elle fut achevée avec la mort de Katia d’une façon horrible, Penelope et Darken avaient pris fuite, Luke et Flora étaient traumatisés et Andrew Schrader devait surement se culpabiliser à cause de cette histoire de coffret. En gros, personne n’avait rien gagné, mais chacun avait perdu quelque chose.

Et quant à Layton, il allait bientôt perdre quelque chose à cause  de cette affaire, quelque chose de très, très précieux…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Quatre-vingt-cinq.

 

-Quatre-vingt-cinq.

C’était une matinée dans l’appartement de Hershel Layton. Luke, qui venait de murmurer ce chiffre, était debout en face de la fenêtre du salon, les mains plaquées contre les vitres, le regard perdu dans le paysage.

-Quatre-vingt-cinq quoi ?

Flora qui venait d’arriver, était debout juste derrière lui. Il se retourna, quelque peu surpris. Visiblement, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que quelqu’un l’ait entendu.

-Quatre-vingt-cinq fois que le soleil s’est levé depuis notre retour de Folsense, répondit-il en regardant les rayons de lumière qui pénétraient par la fenêtre et formaient des dessins de lumière sur le plancher.

Le soleil se levait chaque jour un peu plus tôt ; et chaque jour, le jeune garçon se réveillait lui aussi plus tôt que la veille pour le voir.

-Tu t’ennuies tellement que tu comptes les jours, maintenant ? S’étonna la jeune fille.

-Je ne compte pas les jours, il y a une nuance : je compte les levers de soleil.

Il regarda les traces que ses mains avaient laissées sur le verre ; il fallait qu’il les essuie plus tard.

-Je ne vois pas la différence, répondit Flora, chaque lever de soleil marque bien un jour, non ?

-C‘est pourtant très différent, soupira Luke en s’assyant sur un canapé. Je n’arrive pas à considérer ces jours comme des « jours », puisqu’ils n’apportent absolument rien de nouveau. Pas de réponses… pas même de nouvelles aventures…

-Oui peut-être… mais on n’a pas trop le choix ; il va falloir faire avec, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, en attendant, j’ai une excellente solution pour te changer les idées : les petits biscuits que j’ai préparés hier étaient succulents ! Mais comme le professeur était trop occupé avec son travail, personne ne les a mangés. Ne bouge pas, je vais de ce pas t’en ramener !

Luke ne put s’empêcher de déglutir. Même si plusieurs mois étaient passés, les talents de Flora en cuisine étaient toujours les mêmes…

-Je suis désolé Flora… heu… j’ai quelque chose à faire… heu… Oui ! Je dois aller vérifier le courrier.

Et avant qu’elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

 

Non, il n’avait pas menti ; il devait effectivement aller vérifier le courrier, comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis leur retour de Folsense.

Quatre-vingt-cinq fois qu’il ouvrait la boîte aux lettres, d’abord avec espérance, puis avec désespoir. Et quatre-vingt-cinq fois qu’il était déçu car il n’avait pas trouvé ce qu’il cherchait.

Après la « fin » de cette histoire de meurtre, il réalisa quelque chose de très important, c’est qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans aventure. Tous ces mystères qu’il avait résolus avec le professeur, toutes ces énigmes, tous ces dangers… tout ceci lui avait terriblement manqué durant les quelques mois qu’il avait passé à l’étranger à cause du travail de son père.

Et c’est pour cette raison qu’il a décidé de revenir.

Et il a eu de la chance : convaincre ses parents aurait été bien plus difficile si ceux-là ne connaissaient pas aussi bien le professeur.

Mais le problème, c’est que depuis la prise de cette décision, il n’y a plus eu une seule aventure, pas même un minuscule petit mystère. Il vérifiait les lettres qu’on envoyait au professeur chaque matin en espérant que l’une d’elles contienne quelque chose : une personne appelant le professeur à l’aide, une nouvelle histoire, une piste pour l’ancienne qui restait toujours inachevée… mais il revenait toujours bredouille. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de rester près de la fenêtre à compter les levers de soleil et rêver des jours où lui et le professeur parcouraient le monde en quête d’aventures…

Mais les choses avaient changé à présent.

Lorsque Luke ouvrit la boîte aux lettres, il trouva quatre enveloppes à l’intérieur. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre qu’il espérait quelque chose, mais il les inspecta quand même.

Et c’est là que son regard fut captivé par quelque chose… Ses yeux bruns s’ouvrirent largement et il lui fallut se retenir pour ne pas déchirer l’enveloppe sur place.

Qui a dit que les miracles n’existaient pas ?

 

 

Hershel venait d’ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci donnait sur un coin d’une rue isolée. En conséquent, peu de lumière pénétrait dans la pièce, ce qui la rendait encore plus morose.

Il regarda les quelques plantes disposées sur le balcon. Cela devait faire quelques semaines qu’il s’était découvert une passion pour le jardinage. Enfin, « passion » était peut-être un mot trop fort. En réalité, il voulait juste exercer un passe-temps complètement différent de ce qu’il avait toujours fait auparavant. Loin des énigmes, loin de l’archéologie… Était-ce une manière comme une autre pour fuir la réalité ? Il ne le savait pas.

Posant les deux mains sur la rambarde du balcon, il regarda la petite ruelle abandonnée. Il faisait plutôt frais, pour une journée d’été ; le soleil s’était levé depuis peu et la journée n’était qu’à son début.

Le professeur soupira en continuant à regarder la ruelle. Certes, il était devenu plutôt pessimiste ces derniers temps, mais ce jour-là, il l’était encore plus… à cause de ce cauchemar.

Layton s’appuya un peu plus sur la rambarde tout en repassant dans sa tête les événements auxquels il avait assisté durant son sommeil.

Ce cauchemar, il le faisait très souvent. C’était toujours la même femme, qui marchait dans la même ambiance, qui appelait le même nom, qui ne recevait pas de réponse, puis qui finissait par disparaitre d’une façon tragique.

La façon dont elle disparaissait différait cependant. Si ce n’était pas un animal féroce qui la dévorait, c’était un ouragan qui s’abattait sur elle, une bombe, une flèche empoisonnée venue de nulle part…

Mais cette nuit-là, le rêve a connu un dénouement différent.

Le professeur Layton se dit qu’il ne s’était jamais souvenu d’un rêve avec autant de clarté de toute sa vie.

Le début était pareil aux précédents. Mais au moment où la femme a appelé son nom, le sol s’est fissuré sous ses pieds et elle glissa dans le vide. Il crut qu’elle allait tomber et disparaitre, mais au dernier instant, une main l’agrippa, la sauvant d’une chute périlleuse. Il chercha du regard à qui appartenait cette main, mais ne put distinguer autre chose que sa silhouette. C’était la silhouette d’une petite fille ; et même si elle semblait trop faible pour supporter à elle seule le poids d’une femme bien plus âgée qu’elle, elle s’accrochait et refusait de la lâcher.

Et lui, il était là, debout, ne pouvant rien faire à part regarder. Soudain, la fille se retourna vers lui. Et même s’il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits de son visage, il comprit qu’elle lui demandait de l’aide. Il tenta d’avancer, mais ne parvint pas ; comme si un mur transparent l’eut empêché. Il réessaya, mais toujours en vain. La fille se débattait pour retenir la jeune femme, se tournant vers lui dès qu’elle le pouvait et le suppliant avec des gestes de venir à son aide ; mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ne pouvant plus résister, sa main lâcha. Et la femme tomba dans le noir avant que le sol ne se referme sur elle. La fille qui avait tout fait pour la sauver resta un moment agenouillée sur le sol, la tête baissée, les mains tremblantes. Puis elle se leva et avança doucement vers lui qui n’avait été que spectateur du drame.

Et plus elle avançait, plus ses traits devenaient plus clairs. Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta finalement devant lui, il pouvait parfaitement la reconnaître. Quelle ne fut donc sa surprise de voir que ce n’était autre que Penelope Koldwin qui était debout en face de lui !!!

Elle le regarda d’un air qui mêlait tristesse et colère, avant de s’adresser à lui.

« J’ai tout fait pour la sauver, mais vous avez refusé de m’aider. Et c’est pour ça qu’elle est morte ! »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête du professeur tandis que Penelope s’éloignait. Juste avant de se réveiller, il se rappelle avoir murmuré ces dernières paroles :

« Encore une fois je t’ai laissée mourir, Claire… »


	21. Une lettre inattendue.

Le rêve… non, le cauchemar s’était terminé ainsi. Une fin à la fois ambiguë et insensée.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas d’explications. Penelope avait un lien avec la famille Van Herzen, cela avait été établi. Mais que pouvait donc bien être sa relation avec Claire ???

 _« J’ai fait de mon mieux pour la sauver »_ , avait-elle dit. La sauver de quoi ? Simplement de la chute périlleuse dans ce rêve ? Ou d’autre chose ? Avec la mort assez exceptionnelle qu’avait connue la jeune femme, tout était possible.

Mais pourquoi Penelope ?

Il soupira tandis qu’il rentrait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Penelope Koldwin avait montré un comportement étrange depuis leur première rencontre avec elle. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait intrigante. Il avait l’impression qu’elle était liée à tout, qu’elle était partout… comme si… comme si elle était le fantôme de Claire revenu le hanter…

« Où va mon esprit maintenant ? Se dit-il en roulant les yeux, j’ai changé… »

Alors qu’il sombrait dans ses pensées, des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Il enfila son haut-de-forme et alla ouvrir.

C’était Luke.

Le jeune garçon était debout, essoufflé ; on aurait dit qu’il avait couru. Le professeur lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas, mais au lieu de répondre, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Hershel le dévisagea un instant, étonné, mais le jeune garçon, tout en reprenant son souffle, lui fit signe de la tête d’examiner cette lettre.

Il saisit donc l’enveloppe sur laquelle étaient écrits son nom et son adresse. Une écriture qui, d’ailleurs, était particulièrement soignée ; chaque lettre semblait dessinée avec attention et soin.

« Je l’ai trouvée dans… la boîte aux lettres, expliqua finalement Luke, retournez-là »

Layton s’exécuta. Sur le dos de l’enveloppe, toujours avec la même écriture, était gravé un nom maintenant très familier aux deux amis.

« P. Koldwin »

Encore elle… Ce rêve n’avait-il vraiment aucun sens ?

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu’elle veut vous dire…

-Il n’y a qu’une seule manière de le savoir. »

Le professeur ouvrit l’enveloppe, sortit la lettre et la déplia. C’était une feuille de papier mauve clair, très simple. L’écriture était toujours aussi soignée, droite, bien alignée. Aucun des deux ne s’attendait à ce que Penelope soit une personne aussi perfectionniste…

Layton commença à la lire à voix haute, tandis que son apprenti le regardait d’un air impatient.

_« Professeur Hershel Layton,_

_J’espère que vous ne m’avez pas oubliée. Si c’est le cas, alors il vaut mieux arrêter de lire ici…_

_Comme je déteste tourner autour du pot, je serai directe. Je crois qu’il est temps de vous raconter tout. Tout compte fait, cette vérité ne m’appartient pas et je n’ai donc aucun droit de la garder pour moi seule. Pardonnez-moi d’avoir mis trois mois pour le comprendre…_

_J’allais tout vous raconter moi-même, mais je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez. C’est pour cette raison que je vous invite à découvrir vous-mêmes la vérité. Quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ? Un peu comme le rôle que j’ai tenu à Folsense, j’imagine._

_Pour résoudre les derniers mystères relatifs à la mort de Vladimir Van Herzen, vous devrez trouver le lien entre les trois piliers. J’aurais aimé vous en dire plus… mais non. Pour ce faire, allez voir Dimitri Allen, je crois qu’il est inutile de vous dire qui c’est._

_Bon, je ne crois pas avoir autre chose à dire. Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas terminer avec une formule de politesse ; je n’ai pas l’habitude_ d’écrire des lettres.

 À très bientôt _, Hershel Layton._

 _Penelope Koldwin_ »

« Quelle drôle de lettre ! S’exclama Luke dès que son mentor eut prononcé le dernier mot, je crois qu’il n’y a que Penelope pour écrire une chose pareille !

-C’est tout de même intrigant, murmura Hershel… Que veut-elle dire par « le lien entre les trois piliers » ?

-Et pourquoi nous demande-t-elle d’aller voir Dimitri ? Quel est son rapport avec cette histoire ? »

Les derniers mots de Luke prirent le professeur au dépourvu. Dimitri n’avait logiquement aucun rapport avec cette histoire ; alors pourquoi n’avait-il pas été surpris en lisant son nom ?

Il fallait avouer que plus rien ne le surprenait. Si quelqu’un lui avait dit que Katia avait été contrôlée par Emmy, son ancienne assistante, que Penelope était en fait la sœur de Flora, que Vladimir était un agent secret chez une organisation criminelle… il n’aurait pas été étonné. Parce qu’à force d’apprendre des nouvelles incroyables, on prend l’habitude. Et si quelqu’un avait été exposé à beaucoup de nouvelles de ce genre dans sa vie, s’était bien lui.

Et puis il y avait aussi le rêve. Si Claire est mêlée à tout ça, alors pourquoi pas Dimitri ? Cette histoire de voyage temporelle était-elle une piste à suivre ?

« Professeur ? »

La voix intriguée de Luke mit fin à ses spéculations. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se retourna vers son disciple.

« Bien, Luke, allons-y ! 

-Où ça ?

-Voir Dimitri ! »

Une expression de surprise se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon.

« Quoi, maintenant ? Mais, et si elle se moquait simplement de nous ?

\- À ce stade-là, je ne vois pas quel serait l’intérêt, répondit Layton en sortant de la pièce.

-Mais… »

Luke décida de ne pas s’obstiner et suivit le professeur hors de la chambre. Flora était dans le salon, grignotant des petits biscuits à l’allure peu appétissante. Elle ne semblait cependant pas s’en rendre compte.

« Bonjour professeur ! Dit-elle en levant la tête, tiens… vous sortez ? 

-J’ai une petite affaire, je serais bientôt de retour. »

Si elle avait vu la lettre, elle aurait insisté pour partir. Mais les «petites affaires » du professeur étaient généralement tellement ennuyeuses pour elle qu’elle se retourna et continua de manger ses biscuits sans mot dire.

 

 Installé dans le siège passager de la Laytonmobile, Luke regarda à nouveau la lettre que son mentor venait de lui tendre.

« Je me demande… murmura-t-il en fixant les mots de la lettre.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu’on ne la croirait pas si elle nous racontait tout directement ? Nous avons eu affaire à tant de choses étonnantes que nous serions prêts à recevoir n’importe quoi, maintenant… »

Les petits yeux de Layton s’élargirent légèrement tandis qu’il démarrait le moteur de la voiture.

« Est-ce que cela veut dire que ce qui nous attend est encore plus incroyable ? Renchérit le jeune garçon.

-Je ne sais pas, Luke… » Fut la seule réponse du professeur.

 

 

 


	22. Les trois piliers.

_Dans un très joli parc à l’allure neuve, deux petites filles jouaient ensemble. Elles devaient avoir six ou sept ans, et profitaient pleinement du beau temps que leur offrait cette magnifique journée d’été._

_Soudain, une jeune femme très belle et très bien habillée s’approcha de l’une d’entre elles._

_« Il est temps de partir, dit-elle en souriant à l’enfant._

_-Mais mère, je veux jouer encore un peu, s’opposa-t-elle._

_-Allons, dit la mère en saisissant la main de sa fille, dis au revoir à ton amie. »_

_Elle refusa d’avancer. Mais devant l’insistance de sa mère, elle finit par céder. Elle leva alors le regard vers son amie qui était toujours assise sur la pelouse._

_« Au revoir », lui dit-elle d’une voix triste._

_La fille la regarda et sourit comme pour la réconforter._

_« Au revoir, Flora. », lui répondit-elle._

_C’était la dernière fois qu’elles se voyaient._

 

La porte s’ouvrit et un homme dans la soixantaine apparut. Il était en réalité beaucoup plus jeune mais avait toujours fait plus que son âge.

Il dévisagea un instant les deux invités qui avaient frappé à sa porte, avant de les reconnaître.

« Bonjour, Hershel, dit-il en esquissant un sourire poli, quelle joie de vous revoir. 

-Tout le bonheur est pour moi, répondit Hershel. 

-Allons, ne restez pas debout ! Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Ils s’exécutèrent et le suivirent à l’intérieur de sa demeure. Dimitri Allen n’avait pas du tout changé. Il avait toujours cet air mélancolique qui l’enveloppait ; ses cheveux, grisâtres, étaient toujours coiffés de la même manière. Et, bien évidemment, sa peau gardait toujours ses quelques rides qui lui donnaient son air âgé ; aussi bien que les cernes qu’il avait sous les yeux et qui n’avaient pas disparu, elles non plus.

Après le dévoilement de ses crimes -spécialement des enlèvements qu’il avait commis- l’ancien scientifique aurait dû comparaître devant la justice. Mais son ancien collègue, Bill Hawks, désormais Premier ministre, décida de lui octroyer son pardon. C’était pour lui une manière comme une autre pour s’excuser de ce qu’il lui avait fait dix ans plus tôt…

Installés dans le salon, ils discutèrent d’abord sur quelques sujets généraux, puis le professeur décida de lui poser la question pour laquelle ils étaient venus.

 « Dites-moi, Dimitri, connaissez-vous une personne du nom de Penelope Koldwin ? »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hocher négativement la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas avoir déjà croisé ce nom.

-Qu’en est-il de la famille Van Herzen, la connaissez-vous ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Non, pas que je sache.

\- Alors connaissez-vous une ville du nom de Folsense ? S’enquit Luke.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez ces questions, répondit Dimitri, je ne connais absolument pas ces noms que vous me citez. Ai-je le moindre rapport avec eux ? »

Lui expliquer aurait pris beaucoup de temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus continuer à lui poser des questions aléatoirement en espérant tomber sur ce qui les intéressait. Penelope leur avait demandé d’aller voir Dimitri, mais elle n’avait jamais précisé ce qu’ils devaient chercher chez lui. Dimitri qui, d’ailleurs, semblait complètement ignorant de ces événements.

C’était une impasse qui rappela à Luke le jour ou lui et Layton étaient rentrés au poste de police à Folsense sans même savoir ce qu’ils cherchaient.

« Une personne nous a demandé de venir vous voir, l’informa le professeur, mais apparemment, vous ne la connaissez même pas.

-Une personne, vous dites ? Mais cela n’a pas de sens. Êtes-vous sûrs que c’est moi qu’elle vous a demandé de voir ?

-Voyez par vous-même », lui dit Hershel en lui tendant la lettre que Penelope avait envoyée. Dimitri la parcourut du regard avant de relever la tête.

« Je vous le confirme, je ne connais aucune personne du nom de Penelope Koldwin. Par contre, je reconnaîtrais cette écriture parmi mille.

-Vraiment ? S’exclama Luke, où l’avez-vous déjà vue ?

-Dans une lettre qu’un ami m’a envoyée, une fois. Je me rappelle avoir été très surpris car ce n’était pas son écriture habituelle. »

Layton et Luke se regardèrent, surpris. Est-ce que cela pouvait avoir un sens ?

« Puis-je vous demander le nom de cet ami ? Interrogea Hershel.

-Bruno, mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom de famille. Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis qu’il est parti habiter dans ce village… voyons… Saint-Mystère, je crois… 

-Et vous êtes sûr que c’est la même écriture ?

-Absolument. »

Layton et Luke s’échangèrent un nouveau regard intrigué. Pourquoi fallait-il à chaque fois qu’ils essayent de résoudre un mystère, que celui-ci se complique encore plus ?

« Excusez-moi, reprit le professeur, mais vous avez dit que Bruno était votre ami ?

-C’était surtout un collègue. Il travaillait avec nous à l’institut de recherches multidimensionnelles. C’était un ingénieur très brillant, peut-être le plus doué de nous tous… »

« Ça alors ! Se dit Luke, qui aurait cru que Bruno, l’ingénieur qui a construit les robots de Saint-Mystère, avait travaillé avec Dimitri ? »

« Mais il a reçu un véritable choc après le drame dont vous êtes au courant, continua Dimitri Allen en prenant un air nostalgique, il a alors démissionné et a quitté Londres pour aller s’installer dans une ville campagnarde. J’ai gardé contact avec lui pendant un moment, puis je n’ai plus reçu de lettres de sa part. 

-C’est juste incroyable… murmura Hershel qui semblait oublier son raisonnement quelques heures plus tôt au sujet des nouvelles incroyables.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea le propriétaire de la demeure, le connaissez-vous ?

-Il se trouve que nous ayons déjà été à Saint-Mystère où nous avons croisé ce cher Bruno… »

Dimitri se redressa sur son siège et les regarda d’un air intrigué.

« Mais, qu’en est-il de cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que nous allons lui rendre visite afin de lui demander… », lui répondit Hershel.

Luke réprima un cri de gloire. Lui qui attendait l’aventure, il allait être servi. Mais le visage se Dimitri s’assombrit.

« Alors vous n’êtes pas au courant ?

-À quel sujet ? »

Le scientifique prit un souffle, avant de s’adresser à ses interlocuteurs.

« Bruno est mort il y a une semaine. »

Et, face au silence que cette nouvelle avait causé chez ces derniers, il termina.

« Je l’ai appris dans le journal. Il a eu un accident durant la création de l’une de ses machines. Un accident qui lui a couté la vie… 

-C’est horrible ! S’exclama Luke.

-C’est vraiment triste, confirma son mentor. »

Une minute de silence, puis le professeur se leva.

« Bon, merci pour votre aide et excusez-nous du dérangement.

-Je vous en prie. Et c’est à moi de m’excuser, j’ai l’impression que je n’ai pas pu vous être d’une grande utilité…

-Au contraire, ce que vous nous apprenez est très important. »

Luke eut l’impression que son mentor n’avait pas dit cette dernière phrase juste par politesse.

« Seulement, rajouta Hershel, j’aimerais vous demander si vous gardez encore cette dernière lettre, si ce n’est pas trop indiscret… »

Dimitri se leva à son tour.

« Vous avez de la chance, dit-il en souriant. Lorsque j’ai lu l’article parlant de la mort de Bruno, je me suis rappelé de sa lettre et j’ai voulu la retrouver dans mes affaires pour la relire. Je monte vous la chercher. »

Il disparut pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec une enveloppe.

« J’espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème, insista le professeur.

-Pas le moins du monde, Hershel, vous pouvez l’emprunter tant que vous en aurez besoin.

-Je vous remercie. »

Et ils quittèrent la maison du scientifique, la première piste indiquée par Penelope.

Luke regarda son mentor. Des centaines de questions se débattaient dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas laquelle poser. Ce fut Hershel qui rompit le silence.

« Qu’en penses-tu, Luke ?

-Heu… moi ? Pour être sincère, je ne sais plus quoi penser. C’est à peine si je peux retenir toutes les données que nous avons… »

Hershel esquissa un sourire.

« Je te comprends, mon garçon. Mais parfois, il faut voir les choses de la façon la plus simple qui soit.

-C'est-à-dire ? 

-Pourquoi Penelope nous a-t-elle demandé d’aller voir Dimitri ? Demanda le professeur sans hésitation.

-Si on reprend ses mots, c’est pour « trouver le lien entre les trois piliers »… Répondit le jeune garçon. »

Ils venaient d’arriver à la voiture, obligés ainsi de marquer une pause le temps de prendre leurs places et démarrer. Luke était vraiment impatient de savoir ce à quoi pensait son mentor.

« Quels sont ces trois piliers ? Demanda enfin le professeur Layton.

-Je ne sais pas… J’avoue que je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. 

-Eh bien…»

Arrivé à une intersection, le professeur arrêta la Laytonmobile pour laisser une autre voiture passer. Arrêtant, par la même occasion, de parler, lui aussi. Même s’il ne le faisait pas exprès, Luke avait l’impression qu’il agissait de la sorte pour faire durer le suspens.

« Luke, reprit-il finalement, d’une façon ou d’une autre, depuis le début de cette histoire, nous croisons des noms de personnes, de lieux, des événements relatifs à des aventures que nous avions vécues par le passé.

-Et ? »

Luke ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Si nous devions les classer, termina le professeur, nous nous trouverions devant trois grandes colonnes, ou « piliers », pour utiliser l’expression de Penelope.

-Ces piliers seraient donc quelques-unes de nos aventures passées ? Demanda Luke, très curieux.

-Depuis le début, nous avons compris que ce mystère serait lié à l’histoire du coffret céleste de l’an dernier. C’était plutôt évident, mais… »

Nouvel arrêt. Mais cette fois-ci, Luke, commençant à comprendre, décida de parler.

« Mais en fait, deux autres histoires étaient liées à celle-ci. Un lien plus discret, c’est pour ça que nous n’y avons pas pensé. »

Hershel sourit.

« Je vois que tu comprends. Maintenant, dis-moi, quelles sont ces deux autres histoires ? »

C’était là toute la difficulté.

« Penelope nous a révélé la première, reprit Layton pour aider son apprenti, en nous demandant d’aller voir Dimitri.

-Le Londres du futur ! S’écria Luke comme quelqu’un qui venait d’avoir une révélation.

-Exact.

-Mais je ne vois vraiment pas quelle est la troisième... reprit Luke d’un air moins enjoué.

-Nous venons pourtant de le découvrir en parlant à Dimitri.

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire…

-Saint-Mystère. »

Le silence peut être causé par plusieurs raisons. Par une nouvelle incroyable, par un choc, par l’ennui. Mais cette fois-ci, les deux gardèrent le silence simplement pour réfléchir. D’ailleurs, ils arrivaient chez le professeur. La voiture s’arrêta dans le même endroit que toujours, et ils descendirent.

« Professeur, demanda finalement Luke, ces trois histoires sont vraiment liées ?

-On dirait bien…

-Et nous devons découvrir ce lien ?

-C’est ce que la lettre nous indique, en effet. »

Luke garda le silence un instant, pensif. Puis se résigna à poser sa question.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec la mort de Vladimir ? J’ai l’impression qu’on s’éloigne de notre objectif…

-Peut-être bien, répondit Hershel en marchant en la direction de la porte d’entrée, mais c’est tout de même mieux que rester à attendre une réponse qui ne viendra peut-être pas. »

Luke comprit ce que le professeur voulait dire. Penelope était la seule qui pouvait les aider ; alors suivre la piste qu’elle leur offrait –aussi bizarre soit elle- était la seule option. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que le professeur comprenne ce qui était en train de ce passer.

 

 

À peine Hershel eut-il ouvert la porte de sa maison, que sa fille adoptive apparut devant lui.

« Professeur, s’exclama-t-elle, où étiez-vous ?

-Je t’ai dit que j’avais une affaire…

-Je vous ai attendue pendant ce qui me semble être des heures ! S’écria-t-elle sur un ton qui ressemblait à de l’impatience.

-Pourquoi ? Qu’y a-t-il ? »

La jeune fille recula d’un pas et lança un regard vers le salon avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

« Je viens… de me souvenir… d’elle... »

  


	23. L’ingénieur de Saint-Mystère.

« Je viens… de me souvenir… d’elle…»

La voix de Flora était très émue, et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes tandis qu’elle joignait ses deux mains contre sa poitrine. Le professeur et Luke la regardaient d’un air intrigué, ne comprenant rien à son comportement.

« Qui ça, elle ? Lui demanda Luke.

-Lopy… commença Flora d’une voix à peine audible, Penelope ! »

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots, causant encore plus d’étonnement chez ses deux amis qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

« Flora ! Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Lui demanda Hershel, inquiet.

-J’aurais dû m’en rendre compte depuis le début, répondit-elle, elle n’a pas du tout changé… comment ai-je pu oublier ?

-Oublier quoi ? S’impatienta l’apprenti du professeur, tu la connaissais ? »

Flora resta silencieuse un moment ; ses larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Si le fait qu’elle connût Penelope étonnait ses deux amis, sa réaction à ce souvenir les laissait complètement sans voix.

Elle essuya finalement ses larmes sur la manche de sa robe et leva le regard vers eux.

« Oui, je la connaissais, répondit-elle d’une voix très faible, je la connaissais très bien… »

Layton se rappela qu’il avait pensé qu’il ne serait pas étonné s’il apprenait que Penelope était la sœur de Flora. C’était peut-être faux.

« Mais tu as passé ta vie dans le petit village de Saint-Mystère, remarqua Luke.

-Et c’est là-bas que je l’ai connue…

-Mais je croyais que tous les habitants étaient des robots !»

Le professeur arrêta son apprenti. Il proposa aux deux enfants de s’assoir et de laisser Flora raconter ce qu’elle savait. C’est ce qu’ils firent.

« Lo… Penelope et moi avons grandi ensemble. Aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne, elle vivait chez nous et était ma meilleure amie. Nous étions tout le temps ensemble… 

-Tu veux dire qu’elle vivait à Saint-Mystère ?

-Oui… À cette époque, C’était encore un tout petit village… plus petit que maintenant. Les habitants pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main.

-Alors s’était avant que l’ingénieur Bruno ne fabrique tous ces robots ? Interrogea le jeune garçon.

-Je crois ; c’était même avant le décès de ma mère… »

Hershel ne s’était toujours pas mêlé à la discussion. Il écoutait attentivement le récit de Flora. Plus que jamais, il était persuadé que sa théorie des trois aventures était plausible.

« C’était il y a presque dix ans, reprit Flora, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous… Penelope qui vivait avec nous, venait de moins en moins au manoir. Puis, elle disparut sans laisser de trace d’elle.

-Elle n’a pas pu fuir, objecta Luke, elle devait être beaucoup trop jeune… 

-Je ne sais pas. J’ai demandé plusieurs fois à mes parents, mais à chaque fois, ils me disaient de l’oublier… La dernière fois que je l’ai vue, ce fut le jour où nous avons joué ensemble au parc que mon père m’avait construit il y avait peu. Je l’ai crue morte et j’ai fini par l’oublier. »

Le professeur décida finalement de parler.

« Mais elle n’est pas morte. Alors, où était-elle partie ?

-Je n’en sais rien, murmura Flora, Penelope vivait avec nous, elle n’avait pas de famille ; pas dans le village en tout cas. Je ne vois vraiment pas où elle pourrait partir… 

-Penelope… n’était pas de la famille Reinhold, n’est-ce pas ? »Demanda-t-il. 

 Il espérait qu’elle répondrait non. Si elle répondait oui, alors cela voudrait dire que les choses allaient encore plus se compliquer…

Mais Flora secoua négativement la tête.

« Impossible. Mes parents sont restés plutôt passifs face à sa disparition. Ils n’auraient jamais agi de la sorte si elle avait été vraiment de notre famille… »

Les larmes de la jeune fille reprirent.

« Mais moi, je l’ai toujours considérée comme la sœur que je n’ai jamais eue. Même si nous n’étions que des enfants… même si cela fait tant d’années… comment ai-je pu l’oublier ? 

-Cela fait tout de même longtemps, la consola Luke.

-Et tu la croyais morte, ajouta Hershel, tu ne t’attendais surement pas à la revoir, surtout pas à Folsense. »

Surtout pas à Folsense…

Elle finit par sécher ses larmes.

« J’ai eu cette impression de la connaître depuis le début, mais c’est seulement ce matin, en repensant à mes souvenirs dans mon village natal que ça m’est revenu à l’esprit… Professeur, pourrons-nous la revoir ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit-il en souriant. »

Le professeur et Luke s’échangèrent un regard furtif puis le professeur décida de parler.

« Flora, tu pourrais nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur elle ? C’est vraiment important.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant, mais le problème, c’est que je ne sais pas grand-chose. »

Elle réfléchit pendant une minute puis reprit.

« Je crois que c’est une orpheline que mes parents ont recueillie. Elle a le même âge que moi et son nom est bel et bien Penelope Koldwin ; même si je l’appelais toujours par son surnom que je lui avais donné : Lopy… »

Elle marqua un silence.

« J’ignore tout de sa famille, mais je suis sure qu’elle n’est pas originaire de Saint-Mystère. Je vous ai parlé de sa disparition… mais je ne sais rien d’autre. »

Au moins, un mystère avait été résolu. Penelope semblait familière à Layton et à Luke car elle ressemblait beaucoup à Vladimir, et à Flora car elle l’avait connue durant plusieurs années.

Mais, comme nos protagonistes s’y étaient habitués, maintenant, deux nouveaux mystères se posaient.

Comment une descendante de Vladimir Van Herzen s’est-elle retrouvée à Saint-Mystère ?

Et où a-t-elle « disparu », et surtout pourquoi ?

Luke lâcha un soupir. Et dire qu’ils étaient encore bien loin de savoir la raison du meurtre qu’a commis Katia ; et qui était censé être le motif principal de leur enquête…

Hershel, lui, décida d’être pragmatique, et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.

« Et si nous lisions la lettre de Bruno ? »

À l’écoute de ce nom, l’attention de Flora fut captivée.

« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas parler de Monsieur Bruno… de Saint-Mystère ? »

Layton et Luke lui expliquèrent ce que leur avait raconté Dimitri. Elle fut si choquée d’apprendre la mort de l’ingénieur qu’elle a oublié de leur en vouloir, alors qu’ils étaient partis enquêter sans la prendre avec eux. Puis ils décidèrent de lire cette lettre, provenant de Bruno, mais qui, apparemment était écrite de la part de Penelope…

_« Cher Dimitri,_

_J’ai bien reçu ta précédente lettre, et ce fut un véritable plaisir que de la lire. Je suis ravi d’apprendre que tu te portes bien._

_Pour ma part, je commence enfin à voir un sens à ma vie. Ce village est petit et isolé, mais la vie y est heureuse et paisible. Ici, je ne risque pas de voir des gens souffrir à cause de mes inventions..._

_Le baron a été très bon à mon égard. C’est pour cette raison que je prends un véritable plaisir à le servir. Cependant, depuis que sa femme est malade, je m’inquiète de plus en plus pour lui, et pour sa fille aussi._

_Et toi, comment se passent tes recherches ? Tâche de me mettre au courant des derniers progrès. J’avais quelque chose de très important à te dire… mais laissons ça pour la prochaine fois._

_J’ai entamé un nouveau projet. Mais cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas pour le baron. J’ai décidé de construire un robot très performant qui puisse agir exactement comme un être humain. Si j’ai pensé à ça, c’est surtout pour ma fille. Je t’ai déjà parlé d’elle, la fille qui vivait chez le baron puis que j’ai recueillie chez moi. J’essaie de mon mieux d’être pour elle la famille qu’elle a perdue, mais je suis si souvent pris par mes inventions que je n’y arrive pas toujours. C’est pour cela que j’ai pensé à cette idée…_

_Bref, j’ai hâte d’avoir de tes nouvelles._ À _bientôt._

_Amicalement, Bruno. »_

Hershel ébaucha un sourire en dirigeant son regard vers Flora.

« Tu voulais savoir où elle était partie ?

-Je n’arrive pas à y croire… elle était à Saint-Mystère durant tout ce temps. Et qui plus est, chez Monsieur Bruno ? »

Luke demanda à son mentor de voir la lettre ; il la lui donna.

« Si Penelope vivait chez Bruno, alors il a bien pu lui dicter la lettre s’il était trop fatigué pour écrire.

-Cela semble logique, approuva le professeur.

-Mais je me demande vraiment ce qu’il voulait dire à Dimitri… »

Luke montra au professeur la phrase dont il parlait : _« J’avais quelque chose de très important à te dire… mais laissons ça pour la prochaine fois. »_

« Hmm… puisque c’est sa dernière lettre, je crains qu’il nous soit impossible de le savoir, répondit Hershel. »

Flora, qui semblait très émue, parla d’une voix qui reflétait bien son état.

« Penelope n’était pas si éloignée… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne jamais venir me voir ?

-Tout cela dépend de la raison pour laquelle elle a quitté le manoir des Reinhold, répondit son mentor. »

Deux nouveux mystères !

« Sinon, reprit Luke, nous avons appris une chose, c’est que les robots de Saint-Mystère étaient à l’origine un projet pour servir de famille à Penelope. Comme c’est incroyable !

-Le baron a dû apprécier ces machines et demander à Bruno d’en construire plusieurs après cela, confirma le professeur. »

C’était tout pour cette journée. Le professeur, son apprenti et sa fille adoptive avaient reconstitué le lien entre Penelope et le premier pilier. Ils savaient que cette dernière était liée au second pilier et que Bruno était lié au troisième. Cela voulait dire qu’ils avançaient.

Ils venaient d’apprendre des choses qui ne leur étaient pas du tout passées à l’esprit.

Et n’avaient encore rien vu…


	24. Le secret du coffret céleste.

Le lendemain, Luke fut le premier à se lever, comme d’habitude.

Il prit une grande tasse de lait au chocolat en guise de petit déjeuner. Il aurait bien rajouté quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien à part les biscuits de Flora…

Il n’arrêtait pas de penser aux découvertes de la veille en essayant de mettre un peu d’ordre dans son esprit. Il avait demandé au professeur quelle serait la prochaine étape mais celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu’il fallait attendre la prochaine piste que Penelope allait leur indiquer.

C’est pour cette raison que, une fois son petit déjeuner terminé, le jeune garçon alla voir la boîte aux lettres.

Et le professeur avait vu juste. Parmi un tas d’enveloppes, l’une était complètement vide ; elle ne contenait ni nom, ni adresse, pas même un timbre. Luke comprit qu’elle avait dû être déposée ici directement par son auteur. Et il ne voyait qu’une seule personne capable de faire ça.

Il l’espérait réellement.

 

Plus tard dans la matinée, lorsque le professeur et Flora furent réveillés, il la leur montra. Le professeur regarda la lettre un instant avant de remarquer.

« Si elle a elle-même déposé la lettre ici, alors elle doit être très proche…

-Sans doute, répondit Luke, si elle veut nous guider, elle doit nous surveiller.

-Alors pourquoi se donne-t-elle la peine de rédiger des lettres ? Pourquoi ne pas venir nous parler directement ? »

Luke ne répondit pas.

« Quel est son objectif derrière tout cela ? Reprit Hershel, que désire-t-elle réellement ? »

« Alors lui aussi se pose la question… » Songea l’apprenti. 

Sans perdre davantage de temps, le professeur sortit la lettre de son enveloppe pour la lire.

_« Professeur Layton,_

_N’étant pas une espionne professionnelle, j’ignore où exactement vous en êtes arrivés. Néanmoins, j’ai vu que vous aviez suivi ma piste et que vous avez été voir Dimitri. Bien._

_La deuxième personne que je vous recommande d’aller voir n’est pas si étrangère à l’affaire. Cela risque de vous surprendre, mais vous devrez aller parler au docteur Schrader. Oui, à Andrew Schrader, la première personne qui s’est mêlée à cette histoire._

_Vous croyez sans doute qu’il vous a déjà dit tout ce qu’il savait, mais c’est faux. Cette fois-ci, il le fera. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez assez bientôt._

_Oh ! Une dernière chose : à la fin de cette entrevue, vous devriez être capable de lever tout le voile sur l’assassinat. Vous devrez alors faire un choix, mais laissons cela pour plus tard…_

_Penelope Koldwin. »_

Le professeur plia la lettre et la rangea, avec la première ainsi que celle de Dimitri, dans sa poche. Il leva son regard vers Luke et Flora. Un simple regard, qui montrait quelle serait la prochaine étape.

Elle voulait qu’ils voient le docteur Schrader ? Soit…

 

L’appartement du docteur Schrader était une vraie caverne d’Ali Baba. Partout, sur les tables sur les étagères, sur les chaises, même sur le sol, trônaient des objets de très grandes valeurs. Vases, vieilles cartes, livres, antiquités… chaque pièce avait une énorme valeur chez cet archéologue passionné.

Il ne sembla pas du tout surpris par la visite imprévue de son ancien élève. Au contraire, il semblait presque les attendre…

Tandis que Luke et Flora regardaient avec admiration les pièces historiques et les différents artéfacts, Andrew Schrader avança vers Layton.

« Hershel, lui dit-il, je t’attendais. »

Alors son impression avait été juste.

« Vous a-t-on prévenu ? Demanda le professeur.

-Oui, mais tu le savais, n’est-ce pas ?

-Il s’agit de Penelope Koldwin ?

-Oui, c’est bien elle. »

En entendant ce nom, les deux enfants arrêtèrent de regarder les « trésors » du docteur Schrader et se retournèrent vers lui.

« J’ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier, reprit-il, elle m’a prévenu que vous viendrez… et m’a demandé de tout vous raconter…

-Par « tout » vous voulez dire… »

Andrew enleva les quelques livres qui se trouvaient sur la chaise de son bureau, puis s’assit sur cette dernière.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir raconté plus tôt, Hershel. Ce n’est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais c’est elle qui m’a demandé d’agir ainsi. »

« Elle » était évidemment Penelope. Et bien sûr, il ne précisait pas pourquoi il lui obéissait…

« Mais à présent, je vais tout vous dire. »

Luke, Flora et Hershel se préparent à écouter ce qu’allait le dire le docteur Schrader, se demandant quel genre de secret il pouvait bien détenir.

« Ce que je m’apprête à vous raconter concerne Flosense et la famille Van Herzen, commença-t-il. Vous vous rappelez peut-être de cette troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret céleste… »

Les trois hochèrent positivement la tête.

« Eh bien en fait, termina-t-il à voix basse, je dois vous avouer que j’ai menti. J’ai menti… en disant que j’ignorais ce que contenait le coffret. »

Tous les trois regardèrent le docteur Schrader.

« En réalité, j’ai moi-même ouvert le coffret au duc. Et j’ai vu ce qu’il contenait. 

-Et que contenait-il ? Demanda Luke, même s’il savait que le docteur s’apprêtait à le dire.

-Une lettre. »

Cette histoire était remplie de lettres, apparemment…

« Une lettre ?

-Oui. Une simple lettre, qui a conduit le duc vers sa fin, qui a poussé sa petite fille à agir comme elle l’a fait, et qui m’a conduit à me faire kidnapper.

-Vous étiez alors le seul témoin du contenu de cette lettre. Menaçait-elle Katia d’une manière ou d’une autre ? Interrogea le professeur.

-Patience ! Je vais tout vous raconter. »

Le docteur Scrader respira profondément.

« Cette histoire est en réalité vraiment simple, expliqua-t-il, pour peu que l’on sache un petit détail…

-Et quel est donc ce détail ?

-L’année dernière, vous avez été ceux qui m’ont raconté le secret de Folsense. Vous m’aviez parlé de Sofia, qui avait fui la ville maudite pour protéger son enfant.

-La mère de Katia, murmura Luke.

-Justement, c’est là que réside tout le secret. Ce qu’on vous a appris n’est pas faux, mais ce n’est pas toute la vérité. Ce n’était pas la faute de Vladimir, ni celle de Katia. À cette époque, ils ne savaient encore rien.

-Mais que faut-il savoir ? S’impatienta l’apprenti. »

Andrew Schrader marqua un silence pour introduire la nouvelle bouleversante qu’il s’apprêtait à annoncer.

« Que Sofia n’a pas eu une enfant, mais des jumeaux ! »

…

« Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-Pardon ? »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Même Flora, qui n’avait connu l’histoire que par Luke et Layton était surprise.

Layton fut le premier à couper le silence.

« Mais comment ce fait-il que nous ayons cru…

-Toute l’histoire était mentionnée dans la seconde lettre de Sofia, expliqua Schrader. Personne n’avait encore découvert la troisième manière d’ouvrir la « boîte de pandore », c’est pour cela que personne n’était au courant de ceci. »

Layton avait rarement vu son mentor aussi sérieux. Il y avait une lueur peu habituelle dans ses yeux et il semblait vraiment concentré dans ce qu’il disait.

« Cela n’explique rien du tout, répliqua le professeur, incrédule. Pourquoi ne pas en parler dans sa première lettre ? Pourquoi Katia ignorait-elle que sa mère avait une sœur ou un frère ? 

-Ceci est un peu moins simple, répondit Schrader en souriant, mais toutes les réponses étaient présentes dans la lettre, comme je l’ai dit. »

Luke, remis de sa surprise, demanda au docteur plus d’informations. Ce dernier se leva et avança de quelques pas.

«C’est dommage que je n’aie pas cette lettre, je vais devoir vous expliquer moi-même, pourvu que la mémoire ne me trahisse pas. »

Il se retourna vers eux.

« C’étaient deux enfants : un garçon et une fille. Lorsque Sofia est arrivée à l’actuel Dropstone, le village était encore inexistant. Mais il y avait quelques hors-la-loi qui habitaient dans cette zone isolée. Je crois qu’ils lui ont pris son fils, et que, impuissante, cette jeune femme a décidé de s’installer là-bas pour rester proche de son fils, en espérant le reprendre un jour.

-Cette version est absolument différente de ce qu’on nous a appris ! S’exclama Luke.

-Là est toute la différence, confirma Andrew, les gens affluèrent peu à peu. Et en cinquante ans, un charmant village fut fondé. Dans sa lettre, Sofia a expliqué qu’elle a pu retrouver son fils, mais qu’il ne pouvait la voir que secrètement de peur que sa famille adoptive ne s’en rende compte et l’éloigne complètement du village. Personne, à part sa mère, n’était au courant de son existence, pas même sa sœur. Ceci explique pourquoi Katia l’ignorait. »

Une version tout à fait différente, en effet.

« Mais cela ne montre pas pourquoi elle ne l’a pas expliqué dès sa première lettre, s’opposa Luke. »

Schrader sourit. Apparemment, la remarque de Luke était très pertinente.

« Je m’étais posé la même question, et je n’ai eu la réponse qu’hier, avec la lettre de Penelope : C’est justement ce qu’elle a fait.

-Mais…

-Sofia a tout expliqué dans une lettre qu’elle a posée dans le coffret céleste, et qu’elle a remis à son fils pour qu’un jour, il aille retrouver son père et le lui donner.

-Cela ne colle pas, pourtant », remarqua Flora.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Schrader se retourna vers le professeur.

« Hershel, lorsque nous étions à Folsense, tu avais découvert que Penelope était liée aux Van Herzen. J’imagine que tu devines maintenant la nature de ce lien.

-Penelope... était la fille du fils de Vladimir ?

-Sa petite-fille, corrigea Andrew. Ce fils a eu deux filles et l’une d’entre elles est la mère de Penelope. »

Schrader avança vers une étagère et admira les artéfacts qu’il avait lui-même posés là-bas, tout en terminant ses explications.

« Il y a quelques années, cette fille est venue me voir avec un homme (son père adoptif, j’imagine) et m’a proposé de me mettre en possession de la célèbre boîte de pandore. C’est ainsi que le coffret céleste s’est retrouvé chez moi. »

Encore une chose qu’ils ignoraient complètement.

« Et maintenant, continua-t-il, j’ai appris qu’avant de me donner le coffret, elle avait échangé l’originale lettre de Sofia contre une qu’elle a elle-même écrite, racontant la version des faits que tout le monde connaissait. C’est la lettre que vous avez lue l’an dernier. »

C’était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Luke leva la tête vers l’archéologue et répondit à cette dernière déclaration.

« Vladimir avait pourtant bien reconnu l’écriture de Sofia.

-Ma foi, répondit Schrader en haussant les épaules, cette enfant est assez douée pour imiter les écritures des autres ; et de toute façon, les facultés visuelles baissent avec l’âge ! »

Après un moment de silence, Hershel, à son tour, émit une remarque.

« Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

-Elle a dit que l’héritage de la famille Van Herzen ne l’intéressait pas. Sa mère, sa tante et son grand-père étaient tous les trois morts, il ne restait donc plus qu’elle du côté de ce fils. Mais elle a tout de même créé une troisième ouverture dans le coffret où elle a laissé la lettre originale, « par simple mesure de précaution » a-t-elle dit…

-Une troisième ouverture que vous avez découverte ! S’exclama Luke.

-Et vous êtes alors allé la montrer au duc, enchérit Flora.

-En lisant la véritable lettre de Sofia, Vladimir a appris qu’il avait d’autres héritiers ! Ajouta Luke.

-Et il l’a dit à sa petite fille… murmura le professeur, non ! Impossible ! »

Schrader secoua affirmativement la tête.

« Souvenez-vous, Katia ne souhaitait pas tuer son grand-père. Elle l’a accidentellement poussé dans une crise de colère ; qu’est-ce qui aurait pu causer une telle colère ? »

Un silence très lourd prit place pendant un moment.

« Vous savez maintenant pourquoi le meurtre a eu lieu, finit Schrader, pourquoi j’ai été enlevé, pourquoi Penelope sait autant de choses sur la famille Van Herzen, pourquoi elle vous a aidés à arrêter l’assassin et pourquoi Katia lui a dit que c’était de sa faute… »

Ils avaient enfin compris ce qui les intriguait depuis des mois ; et pourtant, aucun des trois n’était heureux.

Le meurtre de Vladimir Van Herzen puis le suicide de Katia étaient des événements malheureux ; mais ce qui les rendait encore plus tristes, c’est qu’ils auraient pu être évités simplement si une des personnes fautives n’avait pas commis son erreur. Penelope de falsifier la vérité, Katia de ne pas contenir sa colère, Schrader de se mêler à une affaire qui ne le concernait pas, Layton de révéler la vérité au moment où il ne fallait pas…

« Mais, tu sais Hershel, reprit Andrew, rompant le silence, un léger détail continue à m’intriguer. »

Hershel regarda son mentor d’un air interrogateur. Et Luke espéra in petto qu’ils n’allaient pas encore s’accabler avec d’autres mystères.

« Lorsque Penelope m’a remis le coffret, expliqua Schradrer, elle m’a demandé quelque chose en échange. Un petit… service. 

-Quel genre de services ?

-Elle m’a donné une date précise pour l’ouvrir, et m’a dit qu’avant cela, je devrais d’abord t’appeler.

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi, Hershel.

-Alors c’est pour cette raison que vous m’avez envoyé cette lettre avant d’ouvrir le coffret céleste… »

Schrader secoua la tête.

« J’ai été très surpris, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais elle a refusé de répondre. »

Ce que craignait Luke venait d’arriver, hélas.

La Laytonmobile circulait lentement dans les rues de Londres. À l’intérieur, le conducteur et les deux passagers restaient complètement muets. Soudain, Flora avança légèrement sa tête vers l’avant de la voiture pour s’adresser au professeur.

« Professeur, Penelope est donc originaire de Dropstone ?

-On dirait bien…

-Mais comment est-elle arrivée à Saint-Mystère ? »

Layton hocha la tête et la jeune fille comprit qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé la réponse.

« Maintenant que nous savons tout ce que nous voulons au sujet de la mort de Vladimir, ajouta l’apprenti, que cherchons-nous au juste ? »

Layton, pour simple réponse, sortit la seconde lettre de Penelope de sa poche et la tendit à son disciple.

« Lis les dernières lignes, demanda-t-il. »

Luke s’exécuta.

 «  _Oh ! Une dernière chose : à la fin de cette entrevue, vous devriez être capable de lever tout le voile sur l’assassinat. Vous devrez alors faire un choix, mais laissons cela pour plus tard… »_

« Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre sa troisième lettre, dit le professeur d’une voix on ne peut plus calme. La vérité est proche, très proche. »  

L’ultime vérité…


	25. La victime du voyage temporel.

En rentrant chez le professeur Layton, les trois amis trouvèrent une surprise tout à fait imprévue qui les y attendait.

Dimitri Allen sortait de l’immeuble. Il fut surpris de les voir arriver, et avança en leur direction.

« Hershel ! S’exclama-t-il, quelle chance ! J’étais venu vous voir, mais je ne vous ai pas trouvé.

-Nous étions partis voir quelqu’un, lui expliqua le professeur, êtes-vous venu pour quelque chose d’important ? »

Dimitri garda le silence un instant comme pour choisir ses mots.

« Il me semble. Vous m’aviez demandé l’autre fois si je connaissais une personne nommée Penelope Koldwin ; je crois me souvenir d’elle.

-Ah ? Fit Layton sans pour autant être surpris.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, reprit l’ex scientifique. Ne serait-ce pas une fille aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux bleu-vert ? J’ignore quel âge elle doit avoir à présent, quinze ans environ…

-Tout à fait, répondit Layton.

-Lorsque vous m’avez cité son nom, ça ne m’est pas du tout venu à l’esprit puisque je ne l’ai vue qu’une seule fois. J’ai ensuite fait le rapprochement avec la lettre de Bruno et…

-Vous vous êtes souvenu que Penelope était la fille adoptive de votre ami ? »

Le visage de Dimitri trahit une certaine surprise.

« Vous l’avez découvert vous-même ? »

Layton hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Dimitri sembla légèrement déçu.

« Alors je vous ai dérangés pour rien… veuillez m’excuser. »

Il s’apprêtait à s’en aller lorsque Layton l’appela.

« Attendez ! »

Le scientifique se retourna rapidement.

« Tout à l’heure vous nous l’avez décrite, commença le professeur, et vous avez dit que vous l’aviez vu une fois. Quand est-ce ?

-Bruno est venu me rendre visite une fois, à Londres, et il l’a ramenée avec lui. 

-Si vous me permettez une petite indiscrétion, quel était le motif de cette visite ? Demanda le professeur. »

Les yeux de Dimitri s’écarquillèrent et il sembla confus, d’une certaine manière.

« J’aurais préféré ne pas en parler, avoua-t-il. Mais comme vous n’êtes pas tout à fait étrangers à l’affaire, je peux vous mettre dans la confidence. 

-Je vous en prie », répondit le professeur avec le même calme qu’il avait gardé depuis le début de la discussion.

Encore une fois, Dimitri prit quelques instants pour chercher ses mots.

« C’était au sujet de l’accident. Je vous avais dit que Bruno travaillait à l’institut de recherches multidimensionnelles… »

Layton hocha la tête d’un air encourageant.

« Je vous avais aussi dit qu’il était particulièrement brillant… eh bien, il venait de faire une découverte… pour le moins… »

Il balbutiait tout en parlant. Les trois regards rivés sur lui ne faisaient apparemment qu’empirer la chose.

« Claire… murmura-t-il, c’est lui qui a découvert en premier… qu’elle n’était peut-être pas morte… qu’elle avait vraiment voyagé vers le futur. »

Claire. C’était la première fois que son nom apparaissait dans cette histoire. Dès que Dimitri prononça ce nom, l’image du rêve, celle de Claire tombant, de la silhouette la rattrapant, de Penelope… revint au professeur.

 À ce moment, il fut convaincu. Le rêve avait un sens.

« C’était lui qui l’a découvert ? S’étonna Luke.

-Oui, et il est venu me le dire. Il était déterminé à mettre au point un plan pour la sauver. Bien sûr, j’ai immédiatement accepté sa proposition…

-Et ensuite ? Lui demanda le professeur. »

Dimitri Allen fit une pause pour se remémorer ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là. La visite inattendue de son collègue, la nouvelle bouleversante qu’il lui a annoncée, puis le plan suggéré par ce dernier…

« Vous vous souvenez de tout le plan que j’ai suivi dans l’espoir de garder Claire dans le présent ?» Commença-t-il.

Tous les trois hochèrent la tête.

« Disons… qu’en réalité, c’était son plan à lui. 

-Comment cela ?

-Il a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas m’aider, mais m’a suggéré de travailler pour améliorer la machine temporelle. Bien sûr, il ne m’a pas demandé d’enlever des gens ni de collaborer avec… euh… quelqu’un souhaitant détruire toute une ville. Mais pour tout le reste, c’était son idée à lui. Sans lui, je n’aurais su qu’elle avait survécu qu’au moment où elle serait apparue. »

Alors, ce qui s’était passé il y a quelques mois était en grande partie grâce à Bruno !

« Mais, reprit Dimitri, je dois avouer qu’il n’y a une chose que je ne comprends absolument pas dans son plan.

-Laquelle ? »

L’ancien collègue de Bruno leva la tête vers le professeur.

« Vous !

-Pardon ?                                             

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m’a demandé de vous ramener, de jouer le rôle du Layton « maléfique » et tout ce qui s’en suit. Nous cherchions simplement à améliorer la machine temporelle ; vos souvenirs n’étaient donc d’aucune utilité ! »

« Professeur, dit Luke d’une voix intriguée, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Flora leva son regard vers lui.

« Seulement une chose ? Tu es très bien, alors ! 

-Non… je veux dire, à part ce que nous savons déjà.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Layton.

-Si Bruno va parler à Dimitri d’une chose aussi secrète, pourquoi emmener avec lui une petite fille qui n’a rien à voir avec ça ? »

La question ne surpris pas le professeur.

« Luke, tu n’as pas encore compris ?

-Comprendre quoi, professeur ? »

Hershel prit posa la tasse de thé qu’il avait dans la main sur la table.

« Que Penelope et Bruno se sont associés pour nous entraîner vers chacun des « trois piliers » ! »

Luke fronça les sourcils et Flora, qui feuilletait nonchalamment un livre, le ferma et regarda le professeur d’un air très intéressé.

 « N’est-ce pas évident ? Termina-t-il, pour le deuxième pilier, Penelope a donné le coffret céleste au docteur Schrader en lui fixant une date précise pour l’ouvrir, et en lui demandant de m’appeler avant. Elle savait que j’allais suivre la piste de ce coffret et me retrouver à Folsense au moment propice. Pour le troisième, Bruno a mis au point un plan pour sauver Claire en expliquant à Dimitri qu’elle réapparaîtrait dix ans après l’accident, puis m’a introduit dans le plan pour être sûr que je me trouverais au bon moment au bon endroit.

-Qu’en est-il du premier pilier, professeur ? » Demanda Flora, que la théorie du professeur avait profondément impressionnée.

Hershel esquissa un sourire.

« Celle-ci était la plus simple. Bruno étant le créateur des robots de Saint-Mystère, rien de plus aisé pour lui de programmer le robot de Dahlia pour m’envoyer cette lettre, usant du plan d’Augustus Reinhold, de l’histoire de la Pomme d’Or, comme prétexte…

-C’est logique, murmura Flora, convainque, un robot n’aurait jamais pu envoyer une telle lettre de son propre chef… »

Mais Luke restait toujours perplexe.

« Tout ce que vous dites est très logique, professeur, mais… 

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille, c’est ça ? Demanda le professeur d’une voix empathique. »

Le jeune garçon leva la tête, surpris.

« C’est ça… 

-On pourrait supposer qu’ils ont fait ceci pour aider les personnes relatives à ces histoires, suggéra Flora. »

Luke regarda son mentor comme pour avoir son avis sur cette hypothèse.

« J’en doute, répondit le professeur, ça aurait été logique s’ils avaient fait cela uniquement pour la première aventure. Tous les deux avaient une raison de vouloir t’aider, Flora. Mais, pour les deux autres, c’est peu probable.

-Katia aurait bien pu raconter toute la vérité à son grand-père sans notre intervention, confirma Luke, Dimitri n’avait pas besoin de nous pour améliorer sa machine temporelle, et quant à Clive, je ne pense pas que Penelope ou Monsieur Bruno étaient au courant de son plan… ou même de son existence… »

Il marqua un silence.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Luke était prêt à lancer un commentaire désespéré sur la complexité de toute cette histoire, lorsqu’il remarqua que le professeur allait dire quelque chose. Son désespoir s’évapora très vite ; il était sûr que son mentor savait la vérité.

La réponse de Layton le déçut.

« J’avoue que je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Et, d’une voix un peu plus sûre, il ajouta.

« Il n’y a qu’une seule personne qui puisse nous le dire. »

 

 

En fin d’après-midi, chacun des trois était occupé à faire quelque chose. Luke lisait, Flora faisait quelque chose dans la cuisine, et le professeur était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il était environ dix-sept heures. Mais comme le soleil se couche tard en été, il faisait encore jour. Ils étaient tous absorbés dans leurs occupations lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.

Le professeur sortit de sa chambre mais remarqua que Luke était déjà parti ouvrir.

« C’est surement le docteur Schrader qui a oublié quelque chose à son tour » Plaisanta le jeune disciple tandit qu’il tournait la clé dans la serrure.

Ce n’était pas le docteur Schrader.

En fait, ce n’était même pas une personne qu’ils avaient vue dans les quelques jours précédents. Tenant fermement un livre entre ses deux bras, une jeune fille habillée d’une robe vert foncé et d’un chemisier blanc se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait toujours ce sourire narquois si propre à elle sur les lèvres, toujours cette aura mystérieuse et presque inquiétante...

Elle n’avait absolument pas changé.

« Tiens Luke, dit-elle d’un ton moqueur, je suis ravie de te revoir. »

Il savait que c’était un mensonge.

« Moi de même » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

En réalité, ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu’il n’était pas satisfait de sa visite. Son arrivée ne pouvait tomber mieux, elle était juste… un peu soudaine. Il s’attendait plutôt à une lettre, ou peut-être à une visite, mais pas à ce moment précis.

Hershel et Flora avancèrent à leur tour, surpris par cette « invitée ». Layton fut le premier à parler.

« Tu as le don de surprendre, Penelope. »

 


	26. L’ultime énigme.

Dans la vie, il y a des choses qu’on appelle « préjugés ». Ce sont des sentiments que l’on éprouve à l’égard de certaines personnes, certains événements, sans raison précise…

Souvent, les gens préfèrent ne pas utiliser le terme « préjugé » à cause de sa connotation péjorative. Ils diront plutôt « intuition » ou « pressentiment », par exemple.

Penelope avait dit qu’elle était venue « expliquer » ces préjugés. Expliquer et non effacer…

« En ce moment, dit-elle, vous savez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Bien sûr, il reste des détails qui vous sont parfaitement inutiles… »

Et elle ajouta :

« Mais, si vous voulez les savoir, je vous les dirai. »

La réponse du professeur était on ne peut plus prévisible.

« Nous voulons le savoir. »

Penelope esquissa un sourire, comme si elle s’attendait à cette réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de dire :

« Si c’est ce que vous souhaitez ! »

Le professeur, remarquant qu’elle restait toujours sur le seuil de la porte, lui proposa d’entrer.

« Non ! », répondit-elle sèchement.

Remarquant que sa réponse assez brusque avait choqué les occupants de la maison, elle s’expliqua.

« Je déteste les lieux renfermés. J’ai détenu un secret pendant très longtemps ; si je dois le révéler, alors ce sera dans un décor qui en vaut la peine. »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?

-J’ai remarqué qu’il y avait un charmant parc non loin d’ici, qu’en pensez-vous ? »

Il va sans dire qu’il ne fallait même pas songer à refuser.

« C’est d’accord. »

Le trajet s’effectua dans le silence total. Le parc n’étant qu’à une centaine de mètres de chez le professeur, il était inutile de prendre la voiture.

Une fois arrivés, Penelope s’assit sur un banc. Les trois autres firent de même. Il faisait beau. Très beau, même. La couleur verte inondait l’endroit et des enfants jouaient un peu partout, profitant pleinement de leurs vacances. Cette ambiance joviale contrastait avec la tension que le mystère avait créée chez nos trois protagonistes. Un contraste que Penelope semblait savourer… Elle ne parlait toujours pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage autour d’elle.

Et, finalement, la fille adoptive de Bruno et l’arrière-petite-fille de Vladimir demanda.

« Alors, on vous a tout dit à mon propos ?

-Tout ce qu’on savait, en tout cas, rétorqua Hershel.

-Bien. »

Elle se replongea dans le silence. Cette attitude énerva Luke ; il était pressé d’en finir avec cette fille, de savoir ce qu’elle avait à dire, puis de ne plus jamais la revoir ; se débarrasser d’elle et de son attitude prétentieuse !

Alors si elle ne parlait pas, il valait mieux que ça soit lui qui le fasse.

« Alors, tu es vraiment l’arrière-petite-fille de Vladimir ? »

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Et, au lieu de répondre par un simple « oui » avec son ton détaché, elle lui montra le livre qu’elle tenait toujours fermement contre elle

« Tu vois ce livre ?

-Oui, répondit le disciple du professeur, ce ne serait pas d’ailleurs celui que tu lisais la première fois que nous t’avons parlé à Folsense ?

-C’est bien cela, acquiesça Penelope. Ce n’est pas un livre comme les autres… en fait, ce n’est pas du tout un livre ! »

Elle l’ouvrit et le retourna pour que ses trois auditeurs puissent en voir le contenu. Ils furent surpris de voir que le livre était écrit à la main.

« C’est un journal intime, expliqua la jeune fille. Il appartenait à mon grand-père, même si, après sa mort, ma mère l’a pris et y a ajouté quelques entrées par elle-même. Ce livre est un peu le résumé de l’histoire de la famille Van Herzen.

Je suis sûre que le Dr. Schrader vous a parlé de mon grand-père. Il allait voir sa mère, Sofia, et celle-ci lui a raconté tout ce qu’elle savait sur son père et sa famille, sur sa sœur également, sur le coffret céleste… Mon grand-père a tout écrit ici. »

Elle referma le livre et le posa sur ses genoux. Rien qu’à voir la façon dont elle le tenait, on pouvait deviner à quel point ce journal intime était précieux pour elle.

« Sofia avait espoir que ce soit lui qui délivre le message à son père, confirma Hershel, se souvenant du récit du docteur Schrader. C’est donc logique qu’elle lui communique toutes les informations qu’elle possède. »

Luke fit une réflexion très rapide. Si Sofia comptait sur son fils pour aller voir Vladimir, mais que ce fils était mort. Penelope, en tant que descendante de ce fils a peut-être voulu le faire à sa place. Mais, craignant de se rapprocher de son arrière-grand-père avec l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, s’est arrangé pour que le professeur aille à Folsense et (en croyant résoudre un mystère) délivre Vladimir de sa folie. Pendant ce temps, Katia, elle aussi, ignorait la totale vérité mais voulait tout de même aller voir son grand-père. Au final, elle lui a raconté la version qu’elle savait des faits que la lettre fausse se trouvant au coffret céleste corroborait parfaitement. Le fait que Katia ne sache pas toute la vérité prouve que Sofia comptait sur quelqu’un d’autre.

Luke se sentit très fier de sa théorie. Et pour Saint-mystère, elle avait simplement voulu ramener le professeur pour que quelqu’un prenne soin de Flora, son amie d’enfance. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver pourquoi mêler Layton au plan de Dimitri pour résoudre l’ultime mystère !

Il ignorait que les choses n’étaient pas aussi simples…

« C’était juste pour vous expliquer comment je sais autant de choses sur Folsense et sur la famille Van Herzen », reprit Penelope.

À ce moment, Luke releva une contradiction.

« Attends ! Le labyrinthe a été construit il y a très peu.Sofia était déjà morte, alors comment sais-tu te rendre au palais ? Et comment connais-tu le passage souterrain ?»

Penelope sourit.

« Ça ? C’est le docteur Schrader qui m’a aidée !

-Comment ça ? S’exclama le jeune garçon.

-J’ai moi-même découvert comment traverser le labyrinthe en me rendant plusieurs fois à Folsense et en faisant plusieurs essais. Mais je n’aurais jamais pu deviner seule l’existence d’un passage secret.

-Alors, comprit le professeur, lorsque le docteur Schrader est allé voir Vladimir pour lui montrer la troisième manière d’ouvrir le coffret, tu l’as guidé à travers le labyrinthe. Puis au retour, Vladimir lui faisant assez confiance lui a montré le passage souterrain. Et c’est de là que tu as su en te contentant de les suivre.

-Tout à fait. »

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur son livre.

« Mais je ne suis pas venue discuter des détails aussi triviaux ! »

Et elle se replongea dans le silence. Flora la regarda ; elle n’avait même pas fait signe de se souvenir d’elle. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu’elle se souvenait. Contrairement à Luke et Layton, Flora n’était pas exaspérée par l’attitude Penelope ; elle était la seule à la connaître vraiment. À six ans ou à quinze, cette fille était toujours la même, toujours aussi directe dans sa façon de s’exprimer, toujours aussi têtue, toujours aussi déterminée à cacher une faiblesse qui sautait pourtant aux yeux….

Et à ce moment, Flora venait de saisir la moitié de la vérité.

« Tu es venue pour te taire alors ? S’exclama Luke, répondant à la dernière remarque de Penelope. Si tu n’es pas venue pour parler de ça, alors explique-nous ces choses moins « triviales » !

-Idiot ! S’exclama-t-elle, surprenant Luke par sa réaction. Si je garde le silence, c’est pour vous donner une chance de reculer ! »

_Toujours aussi directe dans sa manière de s’exprimer…_

« Pourquoi voudrions-nous reculer ? Demanda calmement le professeur.

-Parce que ce que je m’apprête à vous dire est inutile.

-Mais ça ne nous fera aucun mal ! Protesta Luke. »

Penelope serra encore le livre.

« Ce qui est inutile fait toujours du mal. Moi, je vous suis inutile en ce moment… »

_Toujours aussi têtue…_

«Nous en assumons les conséquences, déclara le professeur.

-Bien, alors je vais déjà vous expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée à Saint-Mystère. Je sais que vous vous posez la question.

-C’est vrai. »

Elle déplaça le regard à travers le parc à la manière de Dimitri lorsqu’il voulait se rappeler d’une histoire ancienne.

« Je suis née à Dropstone. Ma mère était la fille cadette du fils de Vladimir. Peu de temps après ma naissance, mon père mourut. Mes grands-parents étaient déjà décédés et ma tante (la sœur de ma mère) avait elle aussi connu la mort dans un accident de voiture. Il ne restait donc plus personne à ma mère à part moi. Ma mère avait toujours été ambitieuse, et le petit village de Dropstone ne lui permettait pas de réaliser tous ses rêves. Elle a alors pris le journal intime de son père et le coffret dont il lui avait toujours parlé, ainsi que sa fille unique alors âgée d’un an : moi. Et elle a quitté le village.

Mais, dans le chemin, un groupe de bandits nous a attaquées, et l’ont gravement blessée avant de la laisser, découvrant qu’elle n’avait presque pas d’argent sur elle. Ils m’ont néanmoins pris, puis, je crois, emmenée à Saint-Mystère où ils m’ont « vendue » au baron qui a accepté, sans doute par pitié à mon égard… De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas demander de rançon puisque je n’avais plus de famille. »

Il y avait une pointe dégoût dans la voix de Penelope. Ça se voyait qu’elle n’aimait pas parler sur cela.

« Et ta mère ? Demanda Luke.

-J’y arrive. Le choc fut si violent qu’elle en a perdu la mémoire. Heureusement, elle a été recueillie par une famille londonienne qui passait par là. Ils l’ont prise avec eux et traitée comme leur propre fille. Et elle a pu reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, et même réaliser ses ambitions, oubliant tout le passé. Je pense néanmoins qu’elle a dû s’en souvenir, plus tard, en lisant son journal qui était resté avec elle. Mais elle a préféré oublier, et de toute façon, elle devait me croire morte. »

Penelope ne trahissait pas la moindre expression de tristesse malgré le sujet qu’elle évoquait. Elle parlait avec l’indifférence d’un journaliste qui écrit un fait divers.

« Quant à moi, j’ai vécu quelques années chez le baron. Mais ce dernier avait déjà une enfant, je ne servais donc pas à grand-chose ; c’est pour ça qu’il m’a donnée à son ami, Bruno.

Plus tard, j’apprenais la mort de ma mère. J’ai réussi à convaincre sa famille que j’étais sa fille. Et ils m’ont permis de prendre ses affaires. C’est en lisant son journal que j’ai appris tout ce que je vous ai raconté aujourd’hui. »

Et Flora comprit pourquoi Penelope serrait autant ce livre lorsqu’elle parlait.

« Voilà, dit Penelope d’un ton ironique, je vous ai raconté l’histoire de ma vie. Dites-moi : avez-vous gagné quelque chose ? »

Luke chercha dans sa tête une réponse à cette provocation, mais le professeur fut plus rapide.

« Si tu nous en as parlé, c’est que c’est important pour la suite, déclara-t-il.

-Qu’entendez-vous par « la suite » ? », Interrogea-t-elle.

Le professeur décida d’être direct.

« Pourquoi toi et Bruno avez cherché à m’entraîner vers ce que tu appelles « les trois piliers » ? »

Penelope sourit.

« C’est encore plus inutile à savoir que l’histoire de ma vie !

-Tu nous as pourtant demandé de trouver le lien entre eux.

-Juste pour que vous trouviez le mobile qui a poussé Katia à tuer son grand-père. Le reste est inutile. »

« Inutile » combien de fois allait-elle répéter ce mot ?

Flora la regardait toujours ; elle n’avait pas encore placé un mot.

_Toujours aussi déterminée à cacher une faiblesse qui sautait pourtant aux yeux…_

Aux yeux de Flora, en tout cas.

« Mais tu nous as faits ramenés ici rien que pour nous dire que tu ne nous dirais rien du tout ? S’écria Luke.

-Bien trouvé, petit ! Rétorqua Penelope.

-Tu… »

Luke allait lui lancer une insulte mais fut interrompu –encore- par quelque chose.

Flora venait de se lever. Elle regarda Penelope en face, les deux poings serrés. Elle était dans un état dans lequel elle n’avait jamais été auparavant.

« Lopy, dit-elle, osant utiliser le surnom de son ancienne amie, arrête de dire ces bêtises et admets la vérité. Admets que tu ne veux pas en parler car ça te rend triste, et que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir cacher cette tristesse. »

Penelope trahit une légère surprise.

« Que veux-tu dire, Flora ? », demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Flora recula d’un pas. Elle regarda le professeur et Luke, hésitant un instant à parler.

« Je sais pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, moi ! »

La surprise de Penelope augmenta.

« Arrête de mentir, dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle essayait de garder neutre.

-Je ne mens pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi intelligente que le professeur, ni aussi déterminée que Luke, mais je te connais bien mieux qu’eux. Dès lors un tout petit peu de logique suffit à résoudre le problème ! »

Penelope ne dit rien et Flora respira lourdement. Ce qu’elle allait dire était fou, absurde, illogique, insensé, mais elle était sure que c’était la vérité. Simplement car ça ressemblait à Penelope.

Elle leva la tête et regarda fixement son amie.

« Tu as fait ça pour sauver Claire, une scientifique qui travaillait à l’institut de recherches multidimensionnelles… et ta mère ! »


	27. Épilogue : Vérité.

_« Mère est si sévère ! Pourquoi m’interdit-elle d’aller au jardin la nuit ?_ Ç _a doit être si beau ! », se plaignit une petite fille à son amie._

_« Voyons, Flora, c’est ta mère et elle ne veut que ton bien ! »_

_« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de chercher mon bien, moi ! Je veux juste qu’elle me laisse jouer dans le jardin ! »_

_L’autre fillette lui sourit doucement._

_« Tu sais, Flora, tu as beaucoup de chance. Moi, si j’avais une vraie mère, je ferais tout ce qu’elle voudrait et je serais très heureuse ! »_

_« Ah bon ? Même si elle t’empêchait de jouer avec moi ? »_

_L’enfant hésita un instant, surprise par cette question._

_« Euh… je pense que… tu poses la mauvaise question ! »_

_L’autre éclata de rire._

_« Haha ! Tu es une si mauvaise perdante, Lopy ! Avoue que tu ne pourrais pas être toujours obéïssante, même à ta mère. »_

_Légèrement vexée, « Lopy » répondit._

_« De toute façon, je n’ai pas de mère, ça ne risque pas d’arriver… »_

Ce dialogue raisonnait dans la tête de Flora tandis qu’elle prononçait sa propre déclaration. Cela datait d’une dizaine d’années, mais elle s’en souvenait parfaitement.

 Les grands yeux de Penelope s’ouvrirent encore plus et son corps se raidit complètement. Elle ouvrit involontairement la bouche et ses mains lâchèrent leur prise sur le vieux journal intime.

Son regard, tremblant, se dirigea vers Flora. C’était une situation vraiment ironique. Penelope, d’habitude froide et détachée, semblait complètement confuse. Flora, d’habitude fragile et sensible, affichait une détermination hors pair.

L’état de Penelope n’avait d’égal que celui de Layton et Luke. Ils regardaient désespérément la fille adoptive de Bruno, espérants qu’elle dise quelque chose, qu’elle discrédite la théorie si saugrenue de Flora, qu’elle se moque d’elle. Mais l’adolescente gardait le silence et la théorie se confirmait.

Ils avaient appris toutes sortes de nouvelles choquantes durant cette histoire, mais aucune n’était comparable à celle-ci. Aucune.

Lorsque Penelope parla, sa voix était troublée. On sentait qu’elle essayait de rester calme mais qu’elle n’y parvenait pas.

« J’espère que tu l’intention de nous expliquer. Car ce n’est sûrement pas moi qui vais le faire, et ce pauvre professeur ici présent n’y comprend rien du tout ! »

Luke était si préoccupé qu’il ne broncha même pas sur l’offense qu’elle venait de diriger vers le professeur.

« Bien sûr ! S’exclama Flora, je vais tout expliquer ! »

Ces paroles ne furent que surprendre Penelope encore plus. Elle ne s’y attendait pas, pas le moins du monde.

« Il y a une chose qui n’est pas du tout claire dans ton récit. Comment as-tu trouvé ta mère ? Tu as passé ton enfance dans un village isolé, comment as-tu eu l’idée d’aller fouiller dans les affaires d’une femme londonienne pour savoir que c’était ta mère ? »

Le professeur se demanda pourquoi une chose aussi évidente ne lui était pas passée par la tête. Il était peut-être trop occupé à réfléchir au mystère principal.

« Et alors ? Fit Penelope toujours avec le même calme forcé.

-Il n’y a qu’une possibilité, dit Flora, monsieur Bruno qui connaissait Claire (puisqu’il travaillait avec elle) a trouvé que tu lui ressemblais et, en faisant quelques recherches, il a découvert que tu étais sa fille. Et c’est grâce à lui que tu le sais. Il s’apprêtait même à le dire à Dimitri dans sa dernière lettre mais ne l’a pas fait. »

Luke regarda Penelope et se rendit compte d’une chose. Cette impression de déjà-vu qu’elle lui inspirait à lui et au professeur ne venait pas seulement de Vladimir, mais aussi de Claire. À part les yeux et les cheveux, elle avait un visage identique à celui de la défunte scientifique.

Et ceci confirmait encore plus les dires de Flora.

« Continue ! Demanda Penelope sur un ton impatient.

-Quelque temps après, monsieur Bruno a découvert que Claire avait peut-être survécu et qu’elle avait voyagé dix ans dans le futur. Mais est-ce toute la vérité ? »

À ce stade-là, même Layton ne voyait plus où elle voulait en venir.

« Ce que je m’apprête à dire n’a vraiment aucun sens, mais je dois le dire quand même. Je suis sure que c’est la vérité. »

Des gouttes de sueur glissaient sur le front de Flora et ses yeux affichaient une expression vraiment inhabituelle.

« Monsieur Bruno n’a pas pu déterminer le lieu ou l’époque exacte où Claire apparraiterait ; il a seulement pu déterminer trois lieux et trois époques respectives : Saint-Mystère, Folsense, et Londres, dix ans dans le futur avec quelques mois des différences. Tu voulais à tout prix la sauver, mais tu t’en sentais incapable, alors tu t’es arrangée pour entraîner le professeur dans ces lieux au bon moment en espérant que lui puisse la garder dans le présent. N’est-ce pas ? »

Flora était essoufflée tant elle avait parlé vite. Certaines personnes qui se promenaient dans le parc se retournèrent ; Flora alors revint s’asseoir pour ne pas attirer encore plus d’attention.

Layton et Luke restèrent bouche bée. D’accord, Flora les avait prévenue que son hypothèse était illogique, mais là…

« Comment en es-tu parvenue à cela ? Interrogea Penelope.

-Eh bien, tu insistais tant sur ta mère lorsque tu parlais tout à l’heure. Et lorsque nous étions enfants, tu aimais me décrire comment tu imaginais ta maman. Alors je ne sais pas… je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de partir de là. J’ai eu… le pressentiment que tu avais fait ça pour ta mère… et avec les circonstances actuelles ta mère ne pouvait être que Claire… »

Flora se retourna vers Hershel.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que je n’ai ni preuve ni argument. Je ne suis pas aussi convaincante que vous, professeur. »

Il ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Et un silence crispé régna. Il ne fut interrompu que par un bruit… un bruit d’applaudissements…

Luke, Layton et Flora levèrent les yeux pour voir Penelope qui frappait ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

« Bravo, Flora, dit-elle, je suis surprise, très surprise, ce que tu viens de dire est simplement la vérité pure et entière. »

Et elle se leva.

« Je n’ai rien à contredire, rien à ajouter. C’est parfaitement comme ça que ça s’est passé. »

Et pour la toute première fois, le visage de Penelope s’illumina d’un sourire sincère. Sa voix n’était ni froide, ni colérique, ni moqueuse. Elle était seulement douce et chaleureuse. Si elle avait sourit ainsi plus tôt, ils auraient immédiatement deviné qu’elle était la fille de Claire, tant la ressemblance était frappante.

« Eh oui ! Reprit-elle, le lien entre les trois piliers, professeur, c’est simplement une enfant qui cherchait désespérément à sauver la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie : sa mère. C’est ce désir qui vous a fait vivre ces trois aventures si impressionnantes. »

Le professeur la regarda. Il venait d’avoir l’interprétation de son rêve !

Mais, brusquement, le sourire de Penelope s’estompa et elle reprit son air neutre. Comme si elle regrettait d’avoir montré ses émotions.

« Bien, dit-elle en évitant de les regarder, maintenant que vous savez tout, je n’ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

Et elle tourna le dos pour partir comme elle l’avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, le professeur l’arrêta.

« Où comptes-tu partir comme ça ? »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! 

-Si ! Tu n’as aucune famille et tu es trop jeune pour vivre seule, s’opposa Hershel, mon devoir m’empêche de te laisser partir ! »

Penelope tourna à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Elle avança d’un pas mais fut retenue par une main qui agrippait fermement son poignet.

C’était Flora, et elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Lopy ! Tu m’abandonnes de ton plein gré, cette fois-ci ! »

Penelope ne répondit pas, mais elle se retourna vers le professeur.

« Que me proposez-vous ?

-Viens vivre avec nous, suggéra Hershel, Flora sera heureuse, et je suis sûr que c’est ce que Claire aurait voulu que je fasse… »

Elle émit un léger rire.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la bêtise que vous vous apprêtez à faire. »

Hershel et Flora furent surpris d’une telle remarque. Mais Luke, qui était toujours assis, les bras croisés, approuva dans son for intérieur ces derniers mots. Il respectait les choix du professeur, mais ne comprenait pas comment il allait pouvoir supporter tous les jours cette Penelope Koldwin. Même s’il essayait de se convaincre que c’était meilleur ainsi, que le professeur agissait encore une fois en parfait gentleman en aidant une orpheline qui n’a plus de famille, que Flora serait heureuse…

Penelope dégagea sa poignée de la main de Flora. Et ajouta :

« Mais j’accepte. »

 

 

Ainsi, l’histoire se termina. Le petit « appartement habité par un professeur abattu et sa fille adoptive endormie » devint vite un endroit plus animé où quatre personnes vivaient.

Bien sûr, le mot « terminé » est un peu exagéré. Du moins, c’était l’avis de Luke. Même si tout avait été expliqué, deux points restaient sans réponses pour lui.

Le premier concernait Penelope. Même si elle était passée pour la petite fille gentille qui cherche à sauver une personne chère, Luke ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Il se posait une question on ne peut plus simple : Son objectif, à Folsense, c’était de les aider à découvrir le véritable assassin, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ne les a-t-elle que partiellement aidés ? Pourquoi ne leur a-t-elle pas dit la vérité dès le début si elle la savait ?

Et si - admettons-le - elle ne voulait pas qu’ils découvrent l’assassin, alors pourquoi les aider un peu quand même ? Pourquoi leur donner des indices et les guider ?

Luke avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Le second était tout à fait différent. Et il concernait le professeur…

Ce jour-là, lorsque le professeur Layton a expliqué comment Katia avait tué son grand-père et mis en scène sa propre mort (avant de se suicider pour de vrai), il avait déchiré une lettre sans même la lire. Luke voulait savoir _qui_ était l’auteur de cette lettre.

Ce n’était pas Don Paolo, il en était sûr. Mais les deux fois où il a posé la question au professeur, celui-ci répondait simplement : « Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n’était pas une lettre de Paul ? », avant de changer vite de sujet sans même laisser le temps à son apprenti de lui expliquer qu’il était anormal que « l’ennemi juré du professeur Layton » accepte de l’aider et de coopérer, sans même parler du code secret. Comment deux personnes qui ne se voient que pour s’affronter peuvent-elles être complices au point de développer un code secret pour communiquer à travers des lettres ?

C’étaient les deux points qui intriguaient le jeune garçon. Au final, il a décidé de laisser tomber. Il doutait vraiment qu’il puisse trouver la réponse, un jour.

Et de toute façon, tout était fini, n’est-ce pas ?

Flora était heureuse de retrouver son amie d’enfance, Penelope trouvait une nouvelle famille après la mort de Bruno avec qui elle avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie, et Luke était satisfait (plus ou moins) de ne plus avoir à compter les levers de soleil et à attendre.Et quant à Hershel, qui serait assez perspicace pour savoir ce que cachait se parfait gentleman si flegme et si infrangible ?

 

Au moins, pour une fois, l’histoire allait connaître un dénouement heureux, une chose qui leur avait manqué…

Du moins, c’était ce qu’ils croyaient…

Dans un lieu inconnu, à une date inconnue, l’ombre d’une personne se faisait voir sur un mur faiblement éclairé. L’ombre d’une personne… tenant une arme…

« J’aurais dû être plus prudent !

-Oui, c’est dommage. »

Un coup de feu retentit dans l’endroit.

« Professeur Hershel Layton… l’énigme des trois piliers… fut ton ultime énigme ! »

 

**Fin**

_À suivre…_


	28. Thème final

**Ciel gris :**

 

_À travers les grilles de la fenêtre,_

_Je peux voir le ciel gris pâle._

_C’est comme si je venais de renaître,_

_En cette journée spéciale._

_« Tu es plus courageuse que ce que tu crois »,_

_La nouvelle se répand dans mon âme._

_Le ciel aujourd’hui est si semblable à moi,_

_Même chagrin, il ne verse aucune larme._

_À travers les grilles de la fenêtre,_

_Je peux voir le ciel gris pâle._

_Ton départ a poussé mon âme à renaître,_

_En cette journée fatale._

_Les nuages se dissipent doucement,_

_Je cherche à accepter mon sort._

_Mais c’est seulement à cet instant,_

_Que je réalise l’impact de ta mort._

_J’ai parcouru les lieux et le temps,_

_Mais j’ai échoué, encore._

_À travers les grilles de la fenêtre,_

_Je peux voir le ciel bleu vif._

_Je crois que mon esprit vient de renaître,_

_Au moment tardif…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chers lecteurs et lectrices de Professeur Layton et l'ultime énigme, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer la fin de mon histoire. 
> 
> Ce fut ma toute première fanfiction, et je suis extrêmement ravie d'avoir pu la terminer. Je tiens à remercier de tout mon cœur tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté, et ceux qui le feront. Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute arrêté d'écrire en croyant que personne n'aime ce que je fais... 
> 
> Bon, j'en viens à l'essentiel. Si vous avez lu l'épilogue, vous avez dû remarquer le "À suivre" à la fin. J'arrive donc à la nouvelle que je tenais à vous annoncer et pour laquelle j'écris ce petit chapitre supplémentaire. Certains de vous le savent déjà: Professeur Layton et l'ultime énigme est en fait la première partie d'une trilogie. 
> 
> Si vous avez apprécié cette histoire, alors attendez-moi avec la deuxième partie. Ce sera la suite du premier tome et sera intitulée: La princesse d'Axerik.
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.
> 
> Bonne journée.
> 
> Ayanomenella.


End file.
